My Angel
by WorldisMine
Summary: What happens when the Hizuris show up..? AND a raging fan too? What's Kyoko and Ren supposed to do? Thanks guys! 50k views and counting!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Skip Beat or else it would have become a smut manga so no I don't own it unfortunately

Ren was in an awkward situation. He was laying down/pushed down on his couch while his favorite girl was lying on top of him.

Previous

"TSURUGA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ren turns around to see a shocking pink blob hurtling his way.

"Where's the fire, Mogami-san?" He said chuckling. She beamed and Ren was staring at her longer than necessary. Was she always this….cute….and beautiful? I hope she doesn't go into cutie-honey mood in front of other guys. Ren thought. Then he saw the beautiful face morph into a depressed face.

"I need your help with my new role!" She wailed. She came hurtling at me…to ask me this? He thought. She squirmed," And, um, can we do it at your place? My role is a bit…embarrassing."

Oh God. "Sure. My schedule ends at 9pm at the earliest and at 10:30pm at the latest. If I am late, you know where the key is right?" He asks. She nods.

"Thank you so much, sempai!" She bows and trots away. Tsuruga-san is so nice. I always feel welcomed, safe, wanted- wait what! She starts shaking her head furiously. I need to concentrate on my role. So Miya is a sexy, cool school girl that is loved by everyone. She's the daughter of a major company so her father is always setting her up with rich men. But she starts falling in love with her butler. Even though the butler also loves her, he knows he can't be with her. Then a maid comes in trying to steal him away. Then Miya has to decide between her father or Rui, the man she loves. Also somewhere along the line she gets cancer and ends up dying and becoming Rui's guardian angel. Man, this will be a bit tough. I don't think I can play as someone in love, let alone in a secret romance! I hope Tsuruga-san can help. WHAT AM I SAYING of course he can! He is the best sempai in the world. She feels the blush rising in her cheeks. She walks out of the building and gets on her abused bike and rides back to the Darumya.

Meanwhile, Ren walks over to the President's office. He inhales and exhales sadly and opens the door to see what the President will throw at him.

"Good to see you Ren!" The President booms. Today's outfit theme was Greek. He wore a toga and the sandals.

"What is it this time?" Ren asks with a dark aura.

"Gosh, why is it that every time I ask you to come to my office, you assume that I am going to do something odd?" He asks with his face full of fake shock.

"Because you are the President." Ren says bluntly. The President rolls his eyes and waves Ren over to sit in a chair in front of him. While Ren sits, he watches the President with caution.

"I have another role for you."

"That's it? That's the reason why you called me here? For a role?"

"The role isn't the reason why I called you here. It's who is in it."

"Wait, you can't mean-"

"Yes."

"Mogami-san is going to be in it?" He groans. Lory eyes him, suspiciously.

"No…I wasn't talking about her." But she is in it but let's keep that a surprise. Lory thinks.

"Then who is it?"

"Really? I am not the person you think of when he says who?" a voice says accusingly. Ren's eyes widen with fear and shock. It can't be. Not her. Not now. A blonde woman gracefully emerges from the grand doors with a blonde man on her side. The woman pouts and puts her hands on her hips.

"You two." Ren says, breathlessly.

"Kuon! It's been too long, my baby!" Julie squeals in delight while strangling Ren with a bear hug.

"Now, now honey. Don't scare him." Kuu says.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks.

"Hey, is that a way to greet your parents?" Julie says while glaring at him.

"Sorry…..it's great to see you, but seriously why are you two here?" Ren asks.

"Didn't Boss tell you?" Kuu asks while looking at Lory with confusion.

"I was going to but you two barged in!" Lory complains.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see my baby as soon as I could. I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer!" Julie wails.

"Its fine," sigh Julie is still a softie." Anyways, Ren, you're parent's will be playing the parents of Ky- the female lead role." He glared at Kuu and Julie a meaningful message. Don't tell Kuon that Kyoko will be playing in this drama or else. They nodded furiously while Ren was oblivious.

"Thanks for the heads up, President. I would've had a heart attack if I saw them all of a sudden at my job. So when is the meeting?" Ren asks. Lory raises an eyebrow.

"You are accepting the role?"

"Of course. I'm not going to turn down a job just because my parents are going to be in it."

"You've grown so much, Kuon!" Julie exclaimed with delight. Kuu nodded in satisfaction even though he wanted to give him a big hug.

"Good. The drama is called My Angel. The director is Takashima Ryuu. I think you've worked with him right?" Ren nodded," So you know how….his behavior is. Okay, Kuu, you might want to shield your wife away from Ryuu. He tends to like….beautiful people." Kuu immediately when into protective mood. Julie laughs.

"So Boss how about telling us when and where the meeting is?" Kuu asks.

"Ah, the meeting is here in Room 1127 on floor 5 and it's going to be in two days. Oh, Ren you will, obviously, be playing the male lead role." Lory informed them while handing Ren the script. Ren nods while taking the script and starts skimming it.

"So, who's the female lead?" Ren asks, innocently. Lory blinks.

"They haven't decided yet." He lies and shoots another glare at the blonde couple who nods like their lives depend on it. He smiles a smile that clearly says: Don't blow it or else I am never letting you two see your grandchildren, okay?

"Man, Dad, you are going to have to act like an asshole! Mom doesn't have many parts." He says.

"Well, I didn't write the story and I've never had this kind of role so I want to try it out." Kuu defends.

"Won't be too hard will it huh Kuu?" Lory says jokingly. Kuu sticks his tongue out like a 5-year old.

"Alright, come on, Kuu. We still have to go to Lory's place to drop off our stuff. Kuon, you better come tomorrow night for dinner. I'll cook!" Julie says excitedly. The other three widen their eyes in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all scream in unison.

"Fine," Julie pouts," You guys are so mean! I got better over the years!" she wails. Lory and Ren look at Kuu with their eyebrow raised. But Kuu gives them the NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE ALMOST KILLED ME LAST TIME look.

"We'll let Kuu cook or else we will all end up in the emergency room." Lory says.

"Well…if that's all you wanted to talk about…I'll be leaving. Don't worry, Mom, I'll come over for dinner if Dad cooks." Ren says, while retreating. Julie pouts and mumbles a "fine" and the two men sigh in relief.

"Kuon." Julie says. He turns around," You look great." They both smile at each other.

"Thanks, Mom. So do you."

After Ren tackled his schedule, he headed home and looked at his phone. 11pm, I hope she's inside because she's the only reason I was able to get through this hectic day. The simple thought of her being inside my apartment and maybe cooking will lead me to so many fantasies. Alright, let's see if God wanted to be nice or cruel to me. He slowly turned his key and opened his door ajar. What am I doing, I should just go in.

"Tsuruga-san! You lied to me! You said the latest you'd be home would be 10:30!" a voice said in a disapproving tone. He chuckled.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't think you'd be waiting." He says coolly. Then he sees her. Her beautiful face in a scarlet red shade, due to blushing, made him want to cuddle her. But what she was wearing was the biggest surprise. She was wearing a simple strapless, mini black dress. You could see her long, pale legs that were in sheer stockings. Even though it was simple, Ren thought it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He just wanted to stroke those legs and take off that dress and kiss her everywhere he could. But he knew better and restrained himself and put on his poker face. Kyoko looked down at the dress. Does this look bad on me? Tsuruga-san hasn't said anything since he seen me.

"Um, if you want me to change I will…..this is for my role." She asks shyly. Oh yeah I can't tell what anyone what my role is because Sawara-san said it should be a surprise.

"No!" Ren nearly shouts. She jumps in surprise and eyes him curiously. He smiles his heavenly smile that made her demons faint." It looks good on you. So what is your role like?" he asks smoothly while trying to compose himself.

"Oh, well, she's…..supposed to be...um…seductive." She mumbles. Ren's eyes widen.

"Are you going to try and seduce me?" he asks bluntly. They both blush to this blunt question. She nods slowly. Oh god, you just LOVE watching me suffer. Do you have any idea how much it takes to resist kissing and cuddling this girl? Sigh.

"Well….if it's okay." Kyoko whimpers.

"Mogami-san, it's perfectly fine. This is for work right?" He asks while gritting his teeth. Who knew saying this would be so hard?

NO! It's not like that. I want-WHAT AM I THINKING. I WANT TO SEDUCE TSURUGA-SAN! I must be over-heating. She thinks.

"Yes it's all for work. I wouldn't do this to anyone in the first place." She says even though there was a little tugging at her heart. And little did she know that that was also happening to him. Why does this…hurt so much? I know Mogami-san only thinks of me as a sempai but I never knew it would hurt this much. Oh no, she's looking at me worryingly. I need to smile. Ren smiles his gentlemen smile. Kyoko cringes in fear.

"Why are you mad?" She asks innocently. Ren is puzzled. How does she ALWAYS know when I am mad but never knows my feelings?

"I'm not mad, just a bit tired. So let's get started, shall we?" He says trying to sound upbeat. She nods and closes her eyes. Man, I want to just kiss those lips. He starts leaning in and then all of a sudden her eyes snap open. She smiles, sexily.

"Now, now, we can't have Father catching us right?" Kyoko says seductively. Ren is, by then, amazed. Then he starts playing along.

"Why not?" He asks. Kyoko lets out a laugh that sounds like music.

"Because we can't be together! Father would never allow it. He'd probably kill you!" she explains.

"But, I love you and you love me right?" He asks, hopefully.

"Of course…idiot." She mumbles while blushing." See! I always lose my cool when I'm around you. Everyone at school says I am a cool beauty but when I am with you I act like a stupid idiot in love." She says while burying her face in his chest. Ren sighs. Why can't this be reality? He lifts her chin and smiles his real smile.

"I am always like that whenever I see you. I think everyone else saw it before you did." Ren chuckles.

"Even the maids?" She asks. Maids? Let's just go with this, I don't want to end this.

"Yes, even them." He replies in a soft voice. Kyoko hugs him.

"You smell good. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this smell. No one else can smell it okay? It's my sweet smell, only mine." She says with a threatening voice. He chuckles.

"Of course, my princess, only you." He hugs her back. She beams a beautiful smile. She leads them to the kitchen.

"I made some dinner!" She claims. He looks in and sees black goo.

"Um, honey, is this edible?" He asks. Her character can't cook?

"Maybe…not." She admits."Let's order something." She walks to retrieve her phone with Ren following her.

"What are you ordering?" Ren asks.

"Hmm, what do you want?"

"Nothing too heavy, I had a long day."

"Okay, so veggie pizza?"

"Sounds good." He wraps his arms around her small waist. She doesn't flinch though; actually she relaxes in his arms. He leads them to the couch and sits her down on his lap. Normally she would be flustered. I wonder what kind of role she has.

"Hello, can I have a-hey I am trying to order here. Stop touching my legs, it's distracting me!" Kyoko complains. Ren, unwillingly, stops only because he's hungry for once." Sorry for that. I would like a small veggie pizza. No bell peppers and olives. $8.50? Okay thank you. Oh, can you deliver it at Star Apartment, room 210. Yes, thank you." She closes her phone.

"So who's paying?" Ren asks. She raises a brow.

"Me, I have more money." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Hm she's playing a rich girl from what I can gather.

"Well, I'm the guy so I was just wondering." Ren mumbled. Then he felt a soft hand in his hair.

"You can if you want."

"Alright." Ren grabs his wallet from his pocket and sets it at the table. Kyoko starts cuddling in his chest and he holds her hand. He looks down and smiles and, to his surprise, she smiles back.

"How was your day?" Ren asks.

"Boring, I missed you." She pouts. He tilts her chin up and gives a little peck on her cheek and smirks.

"I'm sorry, I missed you too. The only way I get through my day is the thought of seeing you." He says softly into her ear which caused it to get wet. Kyoko giggles and blushes while giving him a peck on his cheek. DING DONG. Ren groans. Now I have to get up. He gets up, unwillingly, and Kyoko surprises him by getting up and following him and wrapping her arm around his. He swings the door open to see a 16-year old guy. The guy looks up and gawks at Ren then he looks over and sees Kyoko and that's when his jaw hit rock bottom. Ren could've sworn he saw drool coming out of the guy's mouth so he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he quickly whips out a $20 bill, gives it to the guy, grabs the pizza then slams the door.

"Keep the change!" he yells to the door.

"Thank…..you….for…..your…..business." The guy mumbles while regretting that he didn't look at the girl's legs more.

"Jealous?" Kyoko giggles.

"Well of course! He's checking out my girl's body!" He groans. He sets down the pizza on the table.

"I'll go grab us some drinks." She walked over to the kitchen with a little hip movement that made Ren watch." What do you want?"

"Uh," He finally came to his senses," water is fine."

"Okay." She walks back."Hey, so you know that ma-AH!" Ren turns around immediately at Kyoko screaming and he sees her slipping on the tile floor.

"Mogami-san!" he shouts in alarm and holds out his arms. SPLASH! CRASH!

Present

"OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY TSURUGA-SAN! I'll clean this up right now!" She shouts but as she was trying to get up she slip again and accidentally elbowed him in his sensitive place.

"OW!" Ren exclaims in pain.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM SOOO SORRY! I'LL MOVE IMMEDIATELY!" she shouts. Ren wraps his arms around her waist.

"Don't move you might elbow me again." Ren lies. I really just want us to stay like this, even for just a little. Okay also a little part of my mind is also thinking that she might elbow me there again.

"O-o-okay.." Kyoko stutters. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I am laying on Tsuruga-san. He has nice abs, I can feel them now because his shirt is wet. He smells really nice, too. She nuzzles her face to smell him more. Wait this might weird him out. She looks up in hope that he didn't realize. But what she sees was what she wasn't expecting. He was smiling his most dazzling, genuine smile that she has ever seen. Until now. Her eyes widened when Ren squeezed her a bit more. I kinda want to stay like this for awhile. NO I CAN'T, I AM HIS KOHAI! I CAN'T! but he smells really good and he's comfortable. I hope this is okay. And little did Kyoko know that Ren was REALLY loving this. She is so small. She fits nicely in my arms and she has a flowery smell coming from her hair. It's relaxing. This really makes up today's hectic day. They both fall asleep due to each other intoxicating smells and the pizza was left untouched the whole night.

Maegie Note: So you will see these. It's like author side notes, but I wanted to make it cuter LOL. Anyways, for Ren's apartment name and number, I totally made those up. But if someone knows the actual name and number can you tell me? That would be awesome(: Also thank you to my sister who helped me correct some grammar mistakes! I think this will only be 8 or so chapters, depending on how long my chapters are. Please point out anything I missed or messed up on! Thank you for reading this chapter and long Maegie Note. Please keep reading. I'll try my best. FIGHT-O \ (^o^) /


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again I don't own Skip Beat or else Kyoko and Ren would have already had a baby. LOL

The rays of sunlight peeked out of Ren's blinds, causing him to awaken. He rubbed his eyes and then looked down. His eyes widened with surprise. Kyoko was still on top of him and they were both in the same clothing as the day before. Ren looked at her face and then realized it was a bad idea. Only because he realized that he wouldn't be able to stop looking at her face. Her eyelashes were long and her skin was porcelain. Her lips were pouted a bit and she snored softly. Ren reached out his hand and slightly brushed her cheek with the back of his large hand. She stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Her face was dreamy and then her eyes widened quickly.

"OH MY GOSH! TSURUGA-SAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! WE MIGHT GET SICK BECAUSE OUR CLOTHES WERE WET! YOU MIGHT GET SI-ACHOO!" she sneezed and then looked surprise.

"Mogami-san, did you catch a cold?" Ren asks with surprise. She touched her forehead then his.

"How do I get sick and you don't!" she cries. He chuckles.

"Now, who needs to watch their health?" He asks while smirking. She sticks out her tongue only to be interrupted by her sneezing."Come on, you should go and take a shower. You don't want to get anymore sick than you are. Do you have extra clothes?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"I thought that after you helped me with my role, I would go home and change. But, you know, that didn't happen." She explains.

"Well, what are you going to wear then? You can wear that dress but that wouldn't be very professional." He lied. If someone else saw her like this I think I might rip their eyes out so they can never see again. Does she know how sexy she is?

"Hm. I guess you can quickly drop me off at Darumya and I can just shower there." She says slowly.

"You should use the shower here. It's the least I can do. You got sick because I didn't wake you up." He lies again. I don't want her anywhere but here.

"But, you bought the pizza, let me use your kitchen, and now you are letting me use your shower! That is very rude considering that I am your kohai!" She protests.

Sigh. "Are you trying to refuse your sempai's offer?" He asks. Time to pull the sempai card. She shakes her head furiously." See? You should just use my shower I can give you some clothes then you can change when you get home. What would your landlords think if they saw you coming home with that dress all wrinkled?" he asks.

"True. Thank you, sempai!" she beams. Tsuruga-san is so thoughtful.

"I'll leave you some clothes outside the door." He says while walking away. Kyoko walks over to the bathroom and closes the door. Breathe! It's not like you haven't been in his bathroom before! C'mon why are you like this!...Well, Tsuruga-san uses this bathroom. It feels like I'm living here. Waking up in his apartment, using his shower, cooking breakfast, it seems like I am his wife. It would be kind of nice. Wait what? It would be nice to be his wife! Tsuruga-san would never want ME to be his bride. What kind of girls does he like? Probably gorgeous and smart ones. Sigh. She slowly takes off her dress and stockings and folds them and places them on the counter. Ren was outside and was tempted to open the door. But he knew better. She would probably hate him after that. He reluctantly places the clothing on the ground and walks away. He looks at his phone to see if he had any new messages. He saw a new message from Yashiro-san.

"Schedule:

8am: Photo shoot for M line

10am: Photo shoot for K line

12n: Magazine interview for T Magazine

2pm: Lunch (optional but you know Kyoko would kill you if you didn't eat anything)

3pm: Commercial Shoot for G Company

5pm: Drama Shoot for Scarlet Assassin

7pm: Dinner break (MANDATORY)

8pm: Back to Drama shoot

Hopefully end at least at 11pm. Remember you are doing a lot of scenes today. EAT BREAKFAST!"

He closes his phone with a sigh. Today was going to be a long day again. He heard the door crack open and saw a little hand swipe the clothes. Kyoko looked at the clothing and knew it would be too big. Sigh. I should've known. Tsuruga-san is 5 times bigger than me. She puts on the button down white shirt that had to be rolled at least 3 times so that she can see her tiny hands. She knew the shorts would be too big so she just put on the stockings that dried pretty well.

"Tsuruga-san, please get smaller or I will drown in your clothing!" she says. She hears a soft chuckle.

"Sorry! But I was born this way." He retaliates. Then he saw her. Again, he was blown away. Her petite body was in HIS shirt and her stockings clearly stated that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath. He held his breathe and clenched his fist. Does this girl WANT me to jump her? I mean, seriously, does she see how much restraint this is taking me to not kiss her? She will be the death of me someday. Kyoko tugged down the shirt that was already long enough to be a dress. It's just the way Tsuruga-san is looking at me. He makes it look like he can see through my shirt. I feel…naked. She blushed at the thought of that.

"Tsuruga-san, aren't you going to take a shower too?" she wonders aloud.

"Uh, yeah." He mumbles. He walks sulkily to his bed room to gather some clothes. He picks out a white, knit turtle-neck and black slacks. He heads to the shower and hopes that the hot water will soothe his nerves. The number-one desirable man in Japan was overpowered by a 17 year old girl. It was quite ironic. When he stepped out of the shower, he smelled something cooking. He quickly slid into his clothing and walked out. Kyoko was cooking pancakes from where he didn't know. Kyoko needed something to distract her. When she saw him from the corner of her eye, her heart just started to go at 100mph. His hair was wet and his shirt fit him snuggly. You could sort of make out his abs. In the back of her mind, she didn't want him to dress like that. It would make other girls stare at him. But she knew that that was the whole point. He was the sexiest man in Japan after all. If he didn't make girls heads turn, something was wrong. She quickly went back to cooking before he could see her blushing. Ren, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She was at his home, cooking them breakfast, in his clothing, and in an apron that he bought for her. It was like they were a married couple and he was enjoying every second of it.

"You don't mind that I used your kitchen right?" She asked which snapped him back to reality.

It should be OUR kitchen." I don't mind at all. You are welcomed here whenever." He answers with a smile. She nods while blushing. It is like we are married. It seems like he said what is mine, is yours also. It makes me…happy. "So what is your schedule like today?" He asks smoothly.

"Um, I only have this one job at TBM and then I think I am free for the rest of the day. Box R is taking a break for about a month because a lot of the actors were sick." She says slowly. The only reason why she said it slowly is because she wanted to slow down her heart as much as she could." What about you?" she asks.

"I am pretty much packed. But would you like to meet for lunch or dinner? I have an hour off each." He asks with as much ease as he could say it with. She nods.

"I think I am having lunch with the Ishibashi trio, so dinner would be nice. I'll cook something, okay?" she stated.

"Sounds great, I can't wait. So what's for breakfast?" He addressed to the food cooking on the pan even though he knew what it was.

"Oh, I hope you're hungry. I made a lot. I am making pancakes and since SOMEONE doesn't have a lot of food in the fridge, this is all I can make." She glares at him disapprovingly. All he did was shrugged his shoulders.

"We can't all be like Kuu." He mumbled.

"If you were, that would be scary." She said with her eyes widened. They both laugh while trying to imagine him eating 50 portions of food when he can barely eat 1 whole portion.

"The apron looks good on you. Imagine it on me!" he says. They laugh even harder at the thought of THE Tsuruga Ren wearing a hot pink, lacy apron that says Kiss the Chef."Oh yeah, I should do what it says on the apron." He acknowledges. He quickly walks over and lands a soft peck on her cheek and smiles a soft smile. Kyoko blushed the darkest scarlet red he was ever seen. Kyoko was about to turn to goo. She softly touched the cheek that was now burning. Ren slightly brushed his fingers on his lips. He so loved the feeling of his lips on her cheeks. The couple just stood there blushing like crazy. What snapped them back to reality was the doorbell ringing.

"Is it Yashiro-san?" Kyoko wonders aloud. Ren slowly walks over to the door and peeks through the peephole.

"Yeah, it is." Ren looks at the clock. He's here right on time as always. Ren slowly opens the door to see his pale manager in his regular gray suit.

"Hey, Ren. Ready to tackle today's schedule?" Yashiro asks.

"Do I have a choice?" Ren questions while running his hair through his hair. He hears tiny footsteps and turns around to see Kyoko walking over.

"Hi Yashiro-san! You want pancakes?" Kyoko asks. Yashiro's eyes widen at the sight of seeing Kyoko AND seeing her wearing Ren's clothes. He looks up at Ren who has the I'll tell you later face.

"No, I'm fine. Ren has a packed schedule so we have to get going soon." Yashiro replied. Kyoko's face falls. Tsuruga-san is going to be busy again. How will we be able to meet up for dinner?

"Mogami-san," Ren's voice startles her." For dinner, do you think maybe you can stop by our drama shoot? Yashiro will text you the location, okay?" Kyoko nods.

"I hope I won't be a disturbance." She says.

"You won't. You never are." Ren assures with a warm look in his chocolate-brown eyes. Kyoko's heart all of a sudden does jumping-jacks. Calm down, calm down. Yashiro looks at the clock and his eyes widen.

"Ren, we have to go or else we'll be late!" Yashiro exclaims. Ren frowns at his manager. I don't wanna leave though! Wait, I sound like a 5-year old. Pfft. But I do want to stay a little longer. Yashiro sees the look on Ren's face and decides that it'll be okay if they are a few minutes late. They hear a small sneeze from Kyoko.

"Hey, Kyoko, mind if you make Ren it breakfast? We have a long day and he needs all the strength he can possibly get." Yashiro asks. Kyoko's eyes brighten at the thought of being with Ren for just a little longer. It doesn't matter how long it is, all that matters is that I can see him for a little longer. Ren thought the same. He gladly sits in his chair while Kyoko brings him a plate with 2 pancakes on it.

"Um, Mogami-san, you know I can't eat this much right?" Ren questions. Kyoko shoots him a death glare.

"Tsuruga-san, you have a long schedule! You have to eat a good amount of food! Or you will get sick-ACHOO!" Kyoko gets interrupted with a sneeze. Yashiro raises his eyebrows. He never seen or thought of Kyoko getting sick. She's always worrying about Ren's health but never takes care of her own?

"Mogami-san, will you be able to work well today?" He worries. Kyoko nods while coughing into her elbow.

"I'll be just-ACHOO fine." She assures even though it wasn't very good.

"You should worry about your health! You are always telling me so how about following your own advice." Ren says firmly. She kind of looks cute sick. Her cheeks are a bit red and she is pouting.

"You should eat or it will get cold." Yashiro's voice breaks the awkward silence. Ren looks down at his food and starts to eat. Of course, it's delicious, but Ren could only eat one pancake. Kyoko tried stuffing it down Ren's throat but, then again, she can't even reach his head, so she was defeated. She was mumbling about his health while they were walking down to his car. The ride to Darumya was silent besides Yashiro quizzing Ren on his lines. When they arrived, Ren was tempted to lock her door and not let her leave and take her to his house while saying that this is her home. But being the "gentlemen" he was, he didn't. She thanked them and quickly went inside. When she was inside, she immediately ran up the stairs to her room before her landlords saw her in a man's shirt wearing nothing under besides sheer stockings. She quickly changed into jeans, plain white shirt, and a cute black jacket. She decided to add Princess Rosa to her outfit. She thought that it looked good but what she REALLY thought was that she wanted a little bit of Ren with her. Though she didn't know that at the moment. She slips on white flats and leaves a note for the couple who were out shopping for the lunch rush. She got on her poor bike and rode to LME. At this time, Ren just arrived at his first photo shoot of the day. He quickly got in black, ripped bootcut jeans, a white shirt that was patched up with safety pins, and various rings. The company wanted a punk look because no other company dared putting the elegant, sophisticated Ren Tsuruga in it. But, because he was Ren, he looked amazing as ever. When he walked out, everyone gawked. They could make out his abs because the pins didn't cover up EVERYTHING. The safety pins only completely covered his nipples. He had to do about 5 or 6 outfits but they took at least 10 photos of each outfit so they could decide which was the best. And, yet again, it was a hard decision because he looked amazing in all of the photos. They finally wrapped up and Ren raced to his next photo shoot while Kyoko just finished her first 2 Love Me jobs and taking cold pills. She still felt self-conscious in the bright pink jump suit. But once, she took it off for the day and the President lectured her for an hour and made her watch a WHOLE series on a cheesy romance for a punishment. She almost died and she avoided the President for the rest of the month. Her first Love Me job was helping sort papers for Sawara-san. Her second was help out a fellow actress on her lines. She couldn't find any other job so she was bored. She whipped out her phone and saw a text from Yashiro on the shoot location. She scrolled down her contact list and stopped on TSURUGA REN. She was tempted to text him but she knew he had a big schedule. She debated on texting him for about 5 minutes before actually text him.

"Hey, what are you doing? If I am bothering you, don't text me back. I know you are busy." She sighed and wondered if he was actually going to text her back. But, in about 5 minutes, he texted her back.

"I am at another photo shoot. How about you?" Her eyes widen and she quickly texts back.

"I just finished a couple of Love Me jobs. But I don't know what to do now. Moko-san isn't here yet so I don't have anyone to talk to right now."

"You make it sound like I'm the last person you want to talk to." Her eyes widen in horror.

"NO! It's not like that. You are actually the 2nd one. Moko-san is first. But, I thought you were busy so I didn't text you." On the other line, Ren was chuckling.

"Ren, we have to start again." A voice calls from outside his door.

"Alright." He replies, disappointingly.

"I have to go now. We are still on for dinner right? Yashiro texted you the location." Ren quickly texts.

"Of course! I'll be there early probably. My job at TBM will be short."

"Alright, see you then. Can't wait for your food as always." Kyoko blushes.

"See you. Oh, do you have anything you would specifically like to have?" Ren stops walking to look at his phone and smiles. So I'm not the only one that wants to keep the conversation going. But maybe I am over-thinking.

"Nothing to heavy would be lovely."

"Alright. Bye then." They both close their phones with a sigh. They both wanted to talk more but didn't want to bother the other.

Kyoko started biking to TBM because she just had a photo shoot with the Ishibashi brothers. The company said to just use another person for Bo but the brothers refused. They said that it wouldn't be the same. It touched Kyoko's heart, it really did. She arrived at 4pm and quickly went into her Bo costume. If Tsuruga-san saw me like this, he would flip out. Who would think I was in the costume. I wonder who that girl is that he likes. She's probably gorgeous. I have no chance. She waddled out to the room where they were taking the pictures and they did all sorts of comical poses. It finished rather quickly, an hour and a half, (they offered to take her out to dinner too but she refused, of course) so Kyoko got to go grocery shopping. Hm, should I make American or Japanese? Japanese is probably better because American food can get pretty heavy. We have rice at the restaurant so I just need to decide on the sides. Seafood or meat? Seafood would be better so should I make light paella instead of Japanese? That sounds nice. Not too many spices and ingredients. So I need some seafood, vegetables, and saffron. Kyoko grabbed clams, squid, saffron, onions, and green peas. She rushed back to the restaurant and started cooking. She wanted everything to be perfect so she slowly made it. After cooking a masterpiece, she carefully put it in a large bento. She checked her hair and clothes and decided it was the most she could do. She called a taxi because her abused bike's chain broke. It took about 35 minutes to get there so in that time she checked her hair and clothes. Once she got out, she saw a crowd. After paying the driver, she got on her tip-e-toes and saw Ren. She wanted to call him out but knew it would cause a disturbance. She slipped into the backstage after revealing who she was and waited in Ren's changing room. Ren, who was talking to the director, was informed of Kyoko's arrival. He excused himself and half-ran to his changing room. He burst open the door and saw Kyoko sniffing his jacket. Kyoko, who started sniffing his jacket because she remembered his sniff from last night, jumped 20 feet.

"I WASN'T SNIFFING IT!" she shouted in denial. Ren started laughing so hard at her flustered face. Kyoko was as red as a pomegranate at this point.

"It's-fine-Mogami-san." He said while trying to catch his breath. She started playing with her hair while he walked over to her.

"I brought you dinner." She mumbled while trying to control her heart.

"Smells good, what did you make?" Ren asked. She slowly unwrapped the bento's cloth and opened the box.

"Paella. It's a Spanish dish with seafood, rice, and saffron." She explained. He picked up a spoon and took a bite. It was delicious like all of her food.

"It's amazing! You never fail to amaze me." He exclaimed. Kyoko's eyes started to shine and her smile got ever more dazzling. He signaled her over with his hand. She walked over to him and he gave a peck on her forehead."Come on, let's eat."

"Um, okay." She mutters while her heart was running a marathon. What is this feeling again? I think I knew this feeling before. But this is 10 times stronger than that time. Ren was on the verge of jumping up and down with happiness. It feels so…right to give her kisses. They both sat down while eating, silently. Every now and then Ren or Kyoko would look at the other and stare for awhile. They were both entranced by the other's faces. But when the other saw, the one staring would look down with embarrassment. They, okay only Kyoko, asked Yashiro to eat with them but he refused immediately. After they finished, Kyoko stuck around because she wanted to watch Ren act and Ren was going to take her home. Again, Kyoko was blown by Ren's acting. She felt every sensation that the other actors felt. Tsuruga-san is after all is best actor in Japan. He might even be better than Father. I wonder what Father is doing right now. Kuu, who was at Lory's home, was debating on calling Ren. Julie, who was in the corner, was groaning on about him not coming to dinner. Kuu sent Ren a short message.

"Where the hell are you?" Ren looked down at the message which was sent an hour ago. CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT HAVING DINNER WITH THEM!

"Um, I had a job and I had dinner with Kyoko." He slid in the Kyoko part so his father wouldn't go completely ballistic on him.

"Honey, he was with Kyoko! He's finally making progress with our daughter!" Kuu shouted, happily.

"He could've brought her over so we can all have dinner together." She mumbled.

"We should let those two have alone time. After all, we are going to see both of them tomorrow." Kuu assured. Julie nodded with a little bit of hope in her eyes. Ren was thankful when Kuu texted him that it was fine. He thought he would be flicked on the forehead next time they were alone.

"Come on, Mogami-san." He beckoned.

"Ren, I'll take a taxi home. So have as MUCH time as you want with her." Yashiro informed. Ren rolled his eyes while she quickly walked over to the car and hopped in. Somewhere along the way back to Darumya, she fell asleep. Ren sighed with defeat. This girl is too vulnerable. He swiftly got her out of the car and carried her princess style to the front door. Kyoko, who was dreaming, smelled a wonderful fragrance and she snuggled against his chest. Ren sighed and opened the door with his foot. The couple was cleaning up when they saw a tall handsome man walk in with their Kyoko in his arms.

"Up the stairs, the first door on the left." Okami-san whispered. Ren nodded and headed up the stairs. He opened her room door and walked in. He set her down before taking a look at her room. It was simple and he saw the rose he gave her on her birthday pressed and put in a frame. He smiled until he saw the posters. He saw his then Fuwa Sho's. Fuwa's was bigger but his had no rips or darts on it. He smiled in content and knelt down to Kyoko who was snuggling in her bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and lightly kissed her lips. Kyoko smiled. Ren swore his heart stopped. He caressed her smooth cheek in his large hand. Just as he was about to plant another kiss on her lips, Kyoko stirred. Ren quickly got up and walked out of the door. He practically ran down the stairs while startling the couple who bowed and said a word of thanks then went back to cleaning. He quickly got in his car and looked at her window. He smiled before driving off.

Maegie note: Thanks so much to clarageo, Zerimar, Niferdog, and EmilyF.6! I am sorry about the bolding. LOL. I didn't know that the thoughts were in italics, so I just used bold. Thanks so much reading my second chapter m(- _ -)m *bows* I have a lot to work on but thank you to those who gave reviews that said it was good. It really pumped me up finish this chapter. So I think I'll be able to upload a chapter once or twice a week, depending on how much homework I have (DAMN YOU HOMEWORK ahem sorry for the language) and how I feel that day. If anyone is wondering why this is T, it will get more erm you know, teen later on. So yeah, THANKS AGAIN. I LOVE YOU READERS :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: I don't own Skip Beat or Ren would be doing nasty things ;D

Ren: YES

Kyoko: O.O What the…

Me: Teehee(:

Ren walked through the LME doors at 3pm for the meeting. He had an uneasy feeling for some reason. He felt like something bad was going to happen. And once he walked through the doors that lead into room 1127, he knew God was being cruel. And there she was. Her orange hair stuck out among the dark hair. His eyes widened with horror and surprise. She isn't playing Miya, is she! He thought, frantically. When she saw him, her eyes lit up with happiness. She bowed ever so politely and motioned him over. He slowly walked over while calming his heart.

"I didn't know you would be in this drama, Mogami-san." He admitted.

"Sawara-san and I wanted to make it a surprise. Though I think everyone is disappointed." She moaned.

"I'm not." He said in a quiet voice and Kyoko's eyes looked like diamonds.

"You're not offended by the fact that a newcomer like me is working with you?"

"Of course not. Plus, we have worked together before so I know your potential." He said reassuringly. She nodded while remembering when she created Mio and how terrified she was of being killed by him.

"So who are you playing?" She asks.

"Um, Rui." Kyoko's eyes widened.

"That means…you are playing my lover." She said slowly.

"You must be disappointed, huh?" he asks with a sigh and sunk into a seat next to her.

"NO!" she shouted. Everyone in the room looked over at the orange-haired girl screaming at the number 1 actor in Japan. Ren's eyes widened with surprise while Kyoko slowly sat back in her seat and blushing furiously. He chuckled and rested his head on his hands.

"So you're fine with me playing your lover?" He wonders hopefully. She fidgeted and looked up. Ren was speechless. She looks so…cute and innocent. Her eyes shone and her cheeks were rosy on her porcelain skin. Her lips were pressed hard against each other and she was looking deeply into his eyes.

"If you are." She said softly. By then, Ren's eyes were bugging out of his eyes. Did she just say that? Am I dreaming? He pinched his cheeks and it hurt. He smiled his warmest smile that made the women in the room melt. Kyoko was goo. She kept clasping and unclasping her hands and looking up shyly at him.

"Kuon!" a familiar voice shouted. Ren and Kyoko both looked up at the sound of their name being called. Kyoko's eyes widened and started to water with joy.

"FAAAAAAATHER!" she shouted with glee. She ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. Everyone's eyes were out of their sockets. THE Kuu Hizuri was standing right in front of him. Then there was Kyoko hugging him. Everyone was baffled. How did those two know each other? Where did they meet? Why is Kyoko calling Kuu "father"! What does this mean? All of those questions were going through their heads while Kyoko was wiping her tears.

"Now, now, my daughter shouldn't be crying!" a voice said accusingly. Kyoko looked up to see the most beautiful person. Well she was 2nd most beautiful next to Moko-san. The woman's hair was spun gold, eyes like sapphires, skin like ivory, and a slim body.

"Mrs. Hizuri?"Kyoko asks. Julie sighs.

"Why does she call you Father but calls me Mrs. Hizuri! I should be called Mother or Mama!" She wails.

"She just met you! It took her forever to call me Father without acting as Kuon." Kuu explained to a bawling Julie. Julie wiped her tears and beamed.

"We should go shopping then! A little mother-daughter bonding. Kuu says you are an excellent cook so can you help me? I almost killed Kuu last time." She says. Kyoko nods at the happy thought of gaining a mother. I never bonded with Mother so maybe I can finally feel what motherly love is." Yay! So after this meeting we should go shopping!" Julie said while jumping up and down.

"Be careful, Kuon. You might become a pack mule for her shopping bags." Kuu warned while remembering the times he almost died under her purchases.

"Jeez! I won't do anything like that. She's a girl and you're a man so obviously I would make you carry it!" She replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"Sexist." Kuu mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Julie screamed.

"Nothing, sweetheart!" Kuu apologized frantically.

"That's what I thought." Julie huffed. Kyoko giggled while Ren rolled his eyes.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" a voice called out happily. A man in about his forties and pepper hair emerged from the door. The four of them looked over to the happy voice (well Kuu had to look down because the man was a good two heads shorter than him).

"Hello Takashima-san." Ren greeted while getting up and bowing. Kyoko then realized who it was and bowed quickly too with the Hizuris following their children's lead.

"Hello, Ren. You are looking as handsome as ever. Oh, look at these beauties!" He exclaimed while looking at Julie and Kyoko. Ren and Kuu narrowed their eyes, threateningly, at Ryuu. He shook hands with all of the actors and actresses, but held hands with Julie and Kyoko longer than necessary and it earned him two smiles from Ren and Kuu that clearly said Let go or die. Ryuu unwillingly let go of their hands and sat down in his seat at the head of the table. He motioned everyone to sit.

"So I trust that you all read the script. I hope you are all satisfied with your roles, too. So we can be friendlier with each other how about we introduce who we are and who we are playing!" he suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and Ryuu motioned that his right side started. A woman in about her late 30s or early 40s got up and said she was Kazuya Aiko and she was playing Miya's teacher. A girl in her late teens stood up and said she was Ishida Chizuya and she was Miya's best friend and Kyoko was grinning at her warmly. The thought of earning a new friend excited her. A few other people went who were minor characters introduced themselves before Kuu got up.

"I am Hizuri Kuu," this earned loud clapping and Kyoko beaming proudly," and I am playing Onodera Eiji, who is Miya's father."

"REALLY!" Kyoko screamed excitedly with her eyes shining. Kuu grinned and gave a wink while sitting back down. Kyoko blushed furiously while everyone was chuckling. Julie got up next.

"I am Hizuri Julie," this got many whistles and death glares from Kuu," and I am playing Onodera Aimi, Miya's mother." She smiled warmly and sat back down. Kyoko slowly rose from her chair and bowed.

"I am Kyoko and I am playing Onodera Miya, please take care of me." She beamed. Ren's jaws dropped. .cruel. Then Ren stood.

"I am Tsuruga Ren," a couple woots and melting women responded to this," and I am playing Nakano Rui, Miya's lover."

"Great, now that everyone knows each other, let's get started!" Ryuu said while Ren sat back down. Ryuu explained where the first couple locations would be, what times to meet, and how many episodes there would be."Alright, let's start a script reading." Everyone opened their scripts with their lines highlighted and emotions/reactions circled. Everyone got out of their seats so they can act better."Page one, book two." Kyoko breathed in as Ryuu read the narrative lines.

"The wind blew across the cherry blossoms causing the flowers to dance away from the branches. A couple landed on a head of warm chocolate hair. The head looked up at the dancing, pink flowers and smiled."

"Ah, look at them, dancing so gracefully in this spring breeze. So pretty." Miya awed.

"Miss, we have to get you to school, so please get in." a husky voice called.

"Alright, Rui." She trotted over to the seat that Ren/Rui pulled out for her, pretending it was the car.

"Master said you have a date with the son of Z Company." Rui said while gritting his teeth. Miya sighed and looked out the "window" sadly.

"Yes, I don't want to go though. I have you already." She whined. Rui sighed while tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Miss, you know I am your butler only. I can't be with you." Rui responded sadly.

"I know that! I know the risks but please if you love me please tell me!" Miya said while turning towards him and on the verge of tears.

"If only I was allowed to love you." Rui softly said. Miya looked at Rui with longing while Rui distantly stared out the "window". Everyone flipped to the next page. Miya got out of the chair and walked 5 steps gracefully that made the other males stare. She looked back at her butler with her eyes watering. She rushed back to his "side window" and leaned in.

"Please love me." She breathed out. Rui's eyes widened then drooped back down.

"I will pick you up at 1pm for your date." He said curtly. Miya cried.

"Alright! That's all we'll do today." Ryuu announced." That was some good emotions. I think I was about to cry." He motioned to the women who were bawling." So we will be meeting in two days at Kono Highschool to shoot that scene along with the next two scenes that have to do with the school. Please be there at 8:00am!" he informed them. Everyone murmured a "yes" and packed up their scripts, paper, and pencils. Kyoko dabbed her eyes with the tissue Ren gave her.

"Your beautiful amber eyes are getting red!" Julie said alarmingly.

"It's fine." Kyoko assured.

"No it's not! Here's some drops." Julie handed Kyoko her drops that she kept on her at all times. Kyoko dropped about two in each eye and blinked." There, your pretty eyes are back to their rightful color. It was so painful to watch my daughter cry." Julie moaned while hugging Kyoko. Kyoko giggled while hugging Julie back."ALRIGHT LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Julie shouted while grabbing Kyoko and her bag. She led Kyoko outside to get a cab. Ren and Kuu blinked at the two women exiting a room in less than 2 seconds. They both shrugged and grabbed their stuff before shaking hands and exchanging good-byes. Ren walked out and saw Yashiro walking over with a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Ren said while uncapping it.

"Your welcome, alright, we have to get to a photo shoot so hurry up!" Yashiro exclaimed. They quickly walked outside and saw an orange head ducking into a cab. Ren waved at the cab and Kyoko happily waved back. Ren got into his car while Yashiro was already inside it. Yashiro told him where to go and Ren sped off like a bullet. Kyoko and Julie headed to the closest mall and quickly put on a hat and sunglasses. That must suck. Always having to hide who you are and no privacy. I don't even need that stuff. Sigh. That must mean how unpopular I am in the showbiz.

"How do you and Father go on dates?" she asks. Julie giggled.

"It usually requires a wig, color contacts and a hat." She explained.

"You still need a hat even though you have a wig on?" she asked. Julie sadly nodded.

"We had no idea people could spot us even though we had a wig and color contacts already. So we added the hat and so far it's been working." She answered."It doesn't matter though, as long as I am with Kuu." She blushed like a young maiden. They both giggled due to embarrassment.

"So who confessed first?" She wondered.

"Your dad." She replied dreamingly.

"Really? I thought you would since how you act around him!" Kyoko said, astonished. Julie laughed.

"I actually hated Kuu at first." She confessed. Kyoko's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me, but we are here." The driver informed. Julie nodded and handed him 2 $40 bills and told him to keep the change. They exited and Julie continued her story while they walked into the first clothing store they saw.

"I hated Kuu because he was so cocky about his acting. We had to work together on this drama, that no one probably remembers, and when I met him he was somewhat of a narcissist. It was my first drama and first time meeting such an arrogant person. We constantly bickered off screen but had to be professional on screen. He was always praising his skills and dissed mine. I got so mad once that I slapped him across his face." She laughed at this." He was shocked and that's when Kuu said he fell in love with me. He apparently never thought anyone would ever do that to him. He likes my boldness and pride as an actress and model. After that the slap, he constantly bugged me as a way of affection. It was honestly annoying. Then that fateful day happened." Julie said while looking up dreamingly." I was being attacked by multiple male fans who tried to…do stuff to me." She shivered at the memory." They kicked me and tried to make me lose conscious but I have a strong will so I stayed awake. Kuu who called me multiple times was looking for me because I didn't answer. He saw me and those "fans". He got so mad that he attacked all of them. But, it was too many. He got so hurt!" Julie wailed while Kyoko was trying on clothes that Julie made her try on." I tried to help but I kept getting knocked down. Kuu saw this and used 200% of his strength. He beat them all in the end and I realized I was in love with Kuu." She said dreamingly.

"Wow." That was all Kyoko could say.

"Yes, wow." Julie agreed." Then a month later he confessed and so did I the next day. We have been together ever since."

"I hope I can find love like that." Kyoko said with awe.

"You will. And it might be closer than you think." Julie winked while buying all the clothes that she made Kyoko try on.

"Mother! You are spending too much on me!" Kyoko said with disbelief.

"You called me Mother!" Julie shouted with happiness and teary eyes. Kyoko smiled while blushing. They walked out while Julie talked about her other jobs and whatnot. They went into multiple stores and bought countless things. Then while Julie was talking about a design of hers, she noticed that she didn't hear footsteps next to her. She looked behind her and saw Kyoko collapsed on the floor.

"KYOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOO!" Julie screamed. Julie rushed to Kyoko and shook her. Kyoko was breathing hard and her face was turning pale. Julie frantically pulled out her phone and called Ren." KUON! Get your ass over to K Mall and help me! Kyoko just collapsed!" she screamed into the phone and closed it. Ren, who was at a shoot, closed his phone and told the photographer that he had to go and that it was an emergency. Ren rushed into his car while Yashiro was sprinting behind him.

"Ren, what's wrong!" Yashiro exclaimed. Ren tightened his hands on the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal.

"Kyoko."

Ren arrived at the mall in less than 10 minutes due to him speeding and that he was only 3 miles away. He slammed the door and rushed in.

"REN! TSURUGA REN!" voices screamed. Shit, I didn't change so now I am more noticeable. Yashiro shot icy glares and cleared Ren's way.

"Thanks." Ren said and Yashiro gave his any time, Ren look. Ren rushed to where he saw a blonde head kneeling over an orange head."JULIE!" he shouted. The blonde head looked over at him and smiled with relief.

"Ren! She just collapsed all of a sudden. She has a really high fever and I didn't want to call an ambulance while knowing you were coming and that it would be a disturbance." Julie explained while Ren scooped up the small figure in his large arms.

"And if I couldn't get here?" he asked fiercely. Julie trembled.

"I was going to call the ambulance in 5 minutes." She whispered. Ren nodded and motioned her to follow him. They fought through the crowd of fans and piled into the car while Yashiro got a cab after they got out.

"I'm going to drop you off at the President's." Ren said. Julie nodded while dabbing Kyoko's head with her handkerchief. Sweat was pouring down Kyoko's pale face.

"Where are you taking Kyoko?" Julie asked worryingly.

"My place. It's closer than her place from the President's." Ren explained. They arrived at Lory's place where the manager of the mall dropped of their purchases. Julie quickly got out.

"Take good care of her. In more ways than one." Julie whispered. Ren nodded before zooming off to his place. Kyoko, hang in there. I should've told Mom that you were sick and you wouldn't have ended up like this! I am such an idiot! He thought while slamming his hands against the wheel. He got to his apartment and grabbed her princess-style while heading up in the elevator. Kyoko was cold. It's cold, so cold. Hm, what is this? It feels warm. She snuggled into Ren's chest. Ren quickly opened his door while balancing light Kyoko in one arm. Was she always this light? This makes me worry. He laid her down on his bed and quickly put her under the sheets. He rummaged his closet for extra blankets and unearthed several. He quickly got the dust out of it and laid them on top of her. He grabbed towels from his cabinets and a bucket full of ice water. He plunged them in and wrung them out. He carefully placed it on her small forehead that was full of sweat. He quickly removed the wet towel and dried her forehead with a dry one to prevent her getting sicker. He again placed the wet towel on her forehead and got up. He searched his medicine cabinets and found the medicine that she got him when he was sick. He quickly filled a glass with lukewarm water and walked back to his room. Once he got there, he knelt down. How am I going to get her to take the medicine? She isn't waking up anytime soon. Do I have to do that? His eyes widened at the thought. I guess I have to. She has to get better. Ren took a mouth full of water and plopped a pill in. Here goes nothing. He lowered his lips on hers and opened her mouth. He just did what happens in all of those shojo mangas for the first time in his life. He wiped her mouth with his thumb. That wasn't bad…at all. Before he did it again, he shot up from his position and walked to the kitchen. He whipped his phone and called Kuu.

"Hey, Dad can you help me?"

"With what?" Kuu asks groggily. He just HAD to call the one time I was able to take a nap today.

"Kyoko's sick and I don't know how to my porridge." He explained.

"Seriously? You can't make porridge? That's sad." Kuu said, baffled.

"Just help me, will you?" Ren said with a sigh.

"Alright. It's not that hard." Kuu sighed." Make rice first and make it a bit watery."

"How do I do that?" Ren asked truthfully. Kuu's mouth was catching flies.

"Are you serious?" Kuu yelled causing to get him weird looks.

"Yes…" Ren admitted shamefully. Kuu sighed on the other line.

"Add a little more water than needed. So you are making 2 cups of rice you need at least 10 cups of water." Ren added the water to the perfect amount and placed it on the stove and turned it on.

"Now, what?" Ren asked.

"Wait until it finished cooking then call me." Kuu replied with a sigh and closed his phone. Ren stared at the rice cooker like he was expecting it to cook faster by staring at it. How do I know when it's done? Kyoko only uses this so I have no idea. After half an hour of checking up on Kyoko and having self-wars on whether or not to change Kyoko from her clothes into clean ones, he called Kuu.

"It's been 30 minutes so how do I know if it's done?" Ren asked.

"Is the rice soft and slightly thick?" Kuu asked. Ren stuck his finger, which he washed, and swirled it and grabbed a grain and squished it.

"Yeah."

"Then it's done. Taste it and if it's bland add about 4 pinches of salt." Ren grabbed the salt from the cabinet and added the salt. He tasted it and decided it was okay. He turned off the heat and put it on the back burner. He walked over to his room and saw Kyoko stirring. He rushed to her side and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

"My place." Ren whispered. Kyoko shot up and then her stomach betrayed her. She felt nauseous and was about to throw up. She shot out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Ren ran after her and saw her throw up."KYOKO! Are you okay?" He asked worryingly. She nodded slowly and threw up again.

"Sorry you have to see me like this. I must look disgusting, huh?" She asked sadly. Ren shook his head.

"You're ill so of course you look a bit pale. Other than that, you look like yourself…sort of." He finished. Kyoko sighed and flushed the toilet. She rinsed her mouth and wiped it.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only an hour or less. Oh, I made you porridge. How about you eat then you can sleep some more?" He suggested. Kyoko nodded slowly and headed out of the bathroom. He poured her a bowl full of his porridge and proudly handed it to her.

"It looks edible!" She exclaimed. Ren nodded."Wait, did you wear my apron?"

"Yes…" He admitted shyly while she was laughing so hard tears came out.

"Put it on!" She said. She got up and pushed him into the kitchen and put it on him. She looked at him. What she saw was the funniest thing she has ever seen. Tsuruga Ren was in a hot pink, frilly, girly apron with Kiss the Chef on it. She laughed so hard that she almost threw up again.

"Jeez, stop laughing or you'll throw up again. Eat!" He demanded. She unwillingly went back to her chair while he quickly stripped off the apron.

"Hey, it's good too!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey! I can cook if I want too." He mumbled.

"Thank you." She said soft enough so that he can barely hear. He smiled the warmest smile.

"It was my pleasure, Kyoko." He said softly." Are you finished?"

"Y-y-yes. Thank you." Kyoko stammered while Ren took her dishes away. He put it in the sink and added water to let it soak.

"How about you take a quick shower before heading off to bed?" he suggested. She nodded and quickly went into the bathroom. She stripped and quickly turned on the water and hopped in. She let the warm water soothe her knots. She heard a soft knock and Ren saying that he left some clothes outside. After drying herself off, she slipped into a pair of his pajamas and headed back to his room. She snuggled into his bed and inhaled. It smells so nice. I think I could smell this for forever. Then she heard the locks unlocking themselves deep inside her heart before drifting off into sleep.

Maegie note: Just realized that I should bold this! Haha, anyways, thank you to everyone that reviewed for the first AND second time. Also to the people that put this on their story list. You guys are da bomb!3 Thank you for reading this chapter. I was so surprised that I finished this today(: hehe. I wanted to publish this as soon as I could for you guys. I just finished this and it is currently 12:20am. Hope you guys liked this chapter and if i need to improve on something please tell me or i will hit my stupid head. I'm serious i do this when is see mistakes in my stories. Sorry for the errors and long Maegie note m(-_-)m love you all and goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ENJOY :D

** Ren: You forgot the disclaimer note **

**Kyoko: Jeez you're so forgetful! *flicks forehead***

**Me: OWWIE D; Meanie! Alright I'm doing the note. I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT OR ELSE FUWA SHO WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD**

**Kyoko and Ren: OWN SKIP BEAT ALREADY**

**Me: LOOOL(: Alright :D Don't blame me if Kyoko gets pregnant**

**Kyoko: What..? **

**Ren: I AM THE FATHER :D **

**Me: We should start the chapter. **

**Kyoko: What's this about me getting pregnant?**

**Ren: LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!**

**Kyoko: Uhm, okay…**

**Me: Hehe :D **

Kyoko knew this man was dangerous from the start. But, she never thought this would happen. The locks that guarded her heart were gone. She tried so hard, but he made it easy for her to fall. She was falling deeply into those deep, chocolate eyes and warm arms.

"Mogami-san?" a voice awakened her from her deep thoughts. She slowly sat up.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Can I come in?" the voice asked.

"Um, yes?" She answered uncertainly. The voice chuckled and entered. Kyoko knew it was a mistake to look. He was tall, graceful, and warm. He just stole her eyes whenever he entered the room. She should've known. She held her breath while he sat on the end of the bed. He looked over and looked deeply into her amber eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little light-headed. You **are** going to work right?" She asked threateningly. He looked down and fumbled with his fingers.

"No…" he said softly. She wanted to throw the pillow at him.

"You have to! You can't stay here for-COUGH COUGH- my-COUGH-sake! What will people think-ACHOO- if you don't-COUGH-show up!" She screamed and her voice cracked at the end.

"Look at you! You can barely say a sentence without coughing or sneezing!" He pointed out disapprovingly.

"You can't-ACHOO-stay! I will make –COUGH- you go!" She declared.

"You can barely get up let alone push me out the door. Plus, I already had Yashiro-san clear my schedule so do you want to trouble him by putting my schedule back?" he asked. She shook her head but regretted. Her head started spinning and then all of a sudden her head was on his chest.

"Hm? What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"You almost blacked out!" He exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe…I should get some sleep. Sorry for always troubling you." She mumbled._ This girl is too considerate._

"Mogami-san, you never trouble me." He said so softly that it was barely audible. Her heart fluttered."If only you could be by my side forever." He said so quietly that she couldn't hear over her fast-beating heart. He got up, straightened his pants and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a little bit of fear in her voice. He turned and warmly smiled.

"To the living room. If you need anything just call my name. I'll come running anytime from anywhere." He said with a gentle voice. _I can't let him wiggle his way into my heart. Not now. But, this feeling is stronger than what I felt for Shotaro. It's much more powerful and also gentle. With Shotaro, it was weak and barely there. What should I do? Should I fall or stand?_

"Tsuruga-san?" She whispered. He walked over and knelt down on both knees.

"Yes?"

"Stay here until I fall asleep." She asked in the softest tone that even Ren, who was only 5 inches away, could barely hear. Kyoko was blushing so much that she thought that she thought she would melt.

"Of course, princess." He said while smiling._ She's making such a cute face. _Kyoko nodded and snuggled into the bed. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep already. Ren, who thought she** was** asleep, reached out his hand and brushed all the loose hair from her face. He brushed the back of his hand on her smooth cheek. _Was Tsuruga-san always this gentle? I want to stay like this longer. _Kyoko felt her fever taking over and fell asleep. Ren wanted to stay here forever and just watch her sleep. Even her breathing entranced him. He regretted not turning off his phone. He heard it buzzing in the living room and sighed. He slowly rose and walked over to the coffee table in the living room. He picked it off of the table and looked at the caller ID._ Why is the President calling me?_

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. The voice on the other line sighed.

"Why do you sound so afraid?" Lory demanded to know.

"Because you are you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, I heard Kyoko is sick and she's at your place."

"Yes she is. Why?"

"Have you made a move yet!" a voice screamed in the background. Ren heard the phone being exchanged. He also heard Lory mumbling on how he wanted to know first.

"Hello?" Ren asked.

"KUON!" his father screamed with happiness.

"Yes?"

"You sound too formal. You don't sound like you're talking to your father!" Kuu accused.

"HI DAD!" Ren yelled but not too loud.

"Much better, Kuon. Anyways, we are dying to know. HAVE YOU MADE A MOVE YET!" Kuu demanded. Ren sighed.

"No, Kyoko will hate me if I did. She vowed to never love again and she thinks I hate her, remember? So I see no reason why she would even begin to like me." Ren explained.

"You are blind." A woman's voice said in the background.

"Give the phone to Mom. Now." Ren commanded. Kuu grumbled while giving Julie the phone.

"KUON, MY BABY!"

"Mom, what do you mean that I am blind?" Julie huffed at this.

"Not telling! She has to tell you, I can't tell you anything."

"Do you mean that she loves me?" Ren asked with astonishment. Julie bit her lip and wished she kept her stupid mouth shut.

"I can't say that. I can only tell you that she has opened up to you. Be glad that she thinks that you are her friend at least. I can't definitely tell you that she loves you but she is fond of you." She explained."I saw this when we bonded yesterday. When she talked about you, her eyes got softer and her smile got more angelic."

"That's more than I could ever imagine." Ren said breathy.

"Okay, anyways, will she be better soon?" Julie asked, worriedly.

"She'll probably be better tomorrow. Just in time for the shoot."

"Good. Tell her I'm sorry that I pushed her yesterday! I feel like this is my fault." Julie whimpered.

"Mom, its fine. She'll probably tell you that. I am angrier at myself because it's my fault she is sick in the first place."

"How?"

"Ren?" a voice called. Ren whirled around to see Kyoko standing there.

"I got to go now, . I'll tell her you said hello." Ren said formally.

"Oh, she's there. Okay bye. I'll see you tomorrow for work." Julie closed the phone and saw two men whining about wanting to know what Ren said. Julie sighed and started explaining while Ren walked over to Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, you should stay in bed." He said worryingly.

"I wanted to see you sooner. It would be too long of a wait to call you over." She said while tugging down his shirt that she was wearing. Ren was blushing like crazy by now._ What did she just say?_

"What do you mean?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t." she said while pulling out Natsu for a bit. Ren sighed.

"Are you Natsu?"

"No, I'm Kyoko!" Ren chuckled while Kyoko was blushing.

"Princess, you should be in bed."

"Carry me." Ren's eyes widened. He still remembered when she was practically trying to jump out of his arms the last time he carried her."Please?" she asked with puppy eyes. A 20-year old was being pushed around by a 17-year old again. He sighed and picked her up bridal-style. She snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around his neck while almost choking him. He gripped her tighter or else he would become jelly. He walked into his room and set her down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked unsteadily.

"Not really. Are you?"

"No." An awkward silence followed.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"How do you-nevermind." She mumbled and snuggled into his bed._ I wish I was that bed._

"I'll wake you up in about an hour so you can take your medicine and eat okay?" he said while walking away.

"Ren, stay here." _Forever_ _with me._

"Of course." He walked back and they repeated what they did before. After Ren had a self-war with him and his mind on whether or not to snuggle in bed with her, he walked back to the kitchen and made porridge again. He added vegetables that were already cooked and all he had to do was warm them up. After he finished cooking, he picked up his script that was on the coffee table. He opened to a random page and started reading.

_The door of his room creaked and he saw the beautiful girl that he loved. She was standing there with her short nightgown and her pillow. _

_ "Hey." She said after a minute of silence. He stood from his chair and walked over._

_ "You shouldn't be wearing that! You'll get a cold and I might-. "He cut off. She looked at him suspiciously and tugged his shirt. _

_ "You might what?" she asked. He tried to stay composed with his poker face but the blush started to appear. _

_ "I might attack you." He said quietly in almost a whisper. The girl's eyes widened and softened with contentment. _

_ "You can." She whispered and he looked down at her in surprise. _

_ "What do you mean, Miya?" he asked breathlessly. She looked up with her eyes shining and lip quivering._

_ "I love you. Make me yours, Rui." She said steadily. His eyes widened with shock and then softened lovingly but then his face fell into a solemn one._

_ "Miya, you know I can't. We have only a master and servant relationship, nothing more." He lied while grinding his teeth. She looked at him with her eyes piercing through his lie._

_ "I know you don't mean that. I know you feel the same way. Please, Rui, take me out of my misery and loneliness." She begged while tugging at his shirt with both hands while dropping the pillow. He put his hands on her shoulders and was tempted to embrace her but at the last moment pushed her out the door._

_ "I'm sorry. I can't love." He breathed out while closing the door. Miya sank to the ground and cried in sadness. Rui, who was on the other side of the door, slid down his door and sighed. He wanted to cry but wouldn't because of his pride as a man. But, eventually, he let out a single tear and let it slide down his cheek._

Ren groaned after reading. _I have to act like this! _He wanted to hear those words from her mouth but not saying while acting. He threw the script onto his couch and plopped next to it. He didn't want to read anymore. The more he read the greed inside him grew immensely. He looked at the clock and saw an hour had long past and he walked quickly to his room. She seemed to have rolled around and she had only her upper chest and one leg covered in the blanket._ She is trying to tempt me, isn't she?_ He sighed and gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes after almost biting Ren's finger off.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Time to eat and take medicine, Kyoko." He smiled. Her name just naturally rolled off his tongue. She started blushing at the sound of her name. She slowly sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She stood and stumbled a bit. Ren caught her and had her lay on the bed.

"I have to get up to eat you know." She said. He chuckled.

"I'll bring it to you so sit tight." He replied and walked to go get her porridge. He tasted it and decided it was the best he could possibly do. He ladled some into a small bowl and set it on a tray with a cup of warm tea next to it. He walked back and set it on her lap.

"Where's the medicine?" she asked after inspecting the porridge.

"Eat first then I'll bring the medicine and water." He said. She nodded and ate. She saw him watching her from the corner of her eyes and blushed while looking back down. He noticed that he was staring at her after she did this." You eat so cutely." He blurted out. He slapped his hand on his mouth while Kyoko's eyes widened.

"I eat cutely?" she repeated.

"Um, yes." He admitted with embarrassment.

"Okay, then." She said while looking back down. _Why is my heart trying to jump out of my chest?_ She put her hand on her chest and Ren looked at her worryingly.

"Does your chest hurt or something?" he asked alarmingly. She shook her head.

"No, my heart was beating really fast." She said. She hit herself on the forehead for saying that."I mean, I mean, I mean, I don't know." She admitted while slouching her shoulders. He laughed a musical one and sat on the bed.

"Its fine, Kyoko." He said.

"You keep calling me Kyoko." He looked up with his eyes widened.

"Should I not?" he asked while biting his lip._ Did I cross the line?_

"No, it's okay," She looked up at him smiling," It's just that you're the only one that calls me Mogami so I thought it was a special. What am I saying?" she said while blushing and slapping her cheeks with her both of her hands.

"So, you mean, I am the only one that is allowed to call you Mogami-san?" he asked with astonishment. What really got him was when she nodded."Alright, I am calling you Mogami-san. I might occasionally call you Kyoko though. Oh, by the way, you called me Ren earlier."

"I did!" she shouted with her eyes wide.

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Then how-oh you might have had a really high fever. You were a bit needy earlier." He teased. She blushed a pomegranate color. He touched her forehead and then his."Good, your fever went down. You'll probably be better by tomorrow but it was so fun to take care of you!" he said jokingly.

"It was?" she said in a small voice.

"Yeah, I never had to do this before. It was so new. But now I know how hard it is. Sorry for that time when I was sick." He apologized.

"Its fine, you were cute when you had a fever." She blurted out. She earned a bruise from her hand. Ren's eyes widened.

"I was, wasn't I?" He teased again. She blushed while nodding. Before they knew it, the porridge was gone and so was the tea. He got up quickly and grabbed a water bottle and medicine. He set it on the tray and Kyoko cracked open the pills. She quickly put them in her mouth and chugged down some water.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes?" he picked up her tray and started to get up.

"Can I call you Ren?" she asked quietly. Ren almost dropped the tray. _What did she say!_ He froze while Kyoko was fidgeting."Nevermind, it's okay."

"Kyoko, call me Ren. We are friends right?" he asked. She nodded so much that she looked like a bobble head." Say it."

"R-r-r-r-e-e-n." she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked teasingly while cupping his ear with his free hand.

"Ren." She said clearly. He nodded with satisfaction of his name being called from her lips.

"Good." Was all he could say.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Mogami-san. Remember, wherever you are, I'll come running." He sincerely said. She felt that in his voice and her eyes shone like jewels.

"Thank you for having me fall for you." She said in the quietest voice so that he didn't hear. He walked out and set the tray down. He sighed while sinking into a chair.

"How does she mange to do this to me?" he wondered aloud. He chuckled and got up to take a shower. Kyoko looked at the clock and it read 8:30pm. _I should go take a shower._ She gathered some clothes that he set out for her if she needed them. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. There she saw Ren taking a shower. The door was glass and, since he just got in, it wasn't fogged up. This time, she looked up and down. _He has a nice toned body that is tanned to a nice color. His hair is sexy when it's wet. Wait what! _Ren quickly turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel. He wrapped it around his area and stepped out.

"I AM SO SORRY, REN!" she yelled. He laughed.

"Its fine, I guess." _At least this time she actually looked unlike last time. Maybe she is finally seeing me as a man! _

"But, I looked at your body! I should be punished!" she wailed.

"Kyoko, it is okay! It's natural, sort of."

"But, but, but!" He put a finger on her lips.

"Calm down." She nodded.

"I am sorry for disturbing your shower. I'll just go now." She started walking out the door when Ren grabbed her wrist.

"Want to take a shower together?" He asked. She froze and started blushing."I am joking. I know you wouldn't like that." He sighed on the inside. She shuffled out and sank to the floor after she closed the door. She was blushing scarlet now. Not only did she see his body, but he asked to take a shower with her! She slapped her cheeks and it was confirmed that it wasn't a dream. Ren, on the other side of the door, sighed and took off the towel and went back into the shower to resume his shower. Kyoko knew this man was making his way into a special space in her heart. She tried to stop it then but couldn't. The feeling was too overwhelming for her demons to push out. Kyoko knew then. She knew that she was uncontrollably and definitely in love with Tsuruga Ren, the sexiest man in Japan.

**Maegie Note: OHMYGOSH! I am sorry for how late this chapter is getting out. I have been lazy and not pumped up to finish this chapter, plus the chapters I have out were all done on the weekend but school started again so yeah. (u_u) I wanted to finish soon so you guys can read but *sigh* I feel like I've gotten worse. If I did, tell me. I love all my readers even the ones that don't enjoy my writing. I am sorry I can't live up to your expectations but I will try my best! \(O)/ FIGHTING! Oh, thank you to my sister who reviewed this m(-_-)m. Also! Please send me a message if there is a scenario or something you might want to happen ^^ my little gift to you guys after all the time I took I used to write this and how short it is compared to my last chapter. Next chapter will probably come out sooner if I get pumped up ^^ Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own Skip Beat or-**

**Kyoko: I would have already strangled Shotaro with my demons (:**

**Ren: And I would've already been Kyoko's husband (:**

**Me: I raised you guys so well :D**

Kyoko walked out of Ren's apartment feeling like a whole different person. She managed to fall in love again. And it just had to be the most desirable man in Japan. As she was walking to the car where Ren was waiting for her, she kept thinking._ There's no way a nobody like me could have a chance of being with him. He must like a tall, gorgeous model, not some short, ugly girl like me._ Before she knew it, she was already in the car on the way to Darumya. Ren's mind was in a mess._ I didn't memorize any of the lines from the script. This beautiful girl can make me only think of her. _Ren sighed and Kyoko heard it. _Did I do something to make him mad! Was I that big of a burden!_ The couple's minds were in turmoil due to the presence of the other being near them.

"Kyoko," She looked over at the sound of her name," how do feel? I don't want you to black out on us." Ren said worryingly.

"No, I feel fine. It's all thanks to your care, Ren." She beamed. Kyoko got better at saying his name clearly but it never failed to make Ren's heart race. He nodded while trying to contain the emotions that were screaming to come out. He gripped the wheel even tighter than he already was. His knuckles began turning white and Kyoko noticed." Ren, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt or something?" she asked with concern. He looked over and smiled a soft smile.

"No, I was just regretting that I didn't memorize the script." He wanted to slap himself. He didn't want to say that! He knew it would worry her and he just had that slip due to the lagging conversation.

"YOU DIDN'T! IS IT BECAUSE OF ME!" Kyoko shouted with worry. Ren knew she was going to say that.

"Kyoko," he looked over to see her anxious eyes," it's not your fault. I could've memorized it all but I neglected it because I wanted to take care of you." He said, hoping he said his words right. Kyoko looked down and fumbled with her fingers with her face red.

"I am so conceited. I think everything I do affects people when it doesn't. When something bad happens, I think I caused it." she said with a sigh.

"Kyoko, you affect people in the best ways possible. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to do act out Katsuki. If you didn't join showbiz, Kotanami-san wouldn't have been able to go through that commercial. If you didn't meet Maria, we never would've seen her smile. You are amazing." Kyoko was astonished at Ren's speech. She never thought of what she has done positively. She felt so warm inside now. They stared lovingly at each other unknowingly. They have been parked outside of the ramen shop for over 10 minutes before they realized they were actually there.

"AH! I have to get changed! Wait, my bike is broken! How do I get to the school!" she remembered with panic.

"I'll wait here and we can go together." Ren offered. Kyoko nodded quickly and jumped out.

"I won't be long." She called out while walking to the Darumya entrance. She sighed when she closed the door. She saw the couple cleaning and prepping for the early breakfast that they did every Tuesday.

"Kyoko, there you are! How are you feeling?" Okami-san asked.

"I am feeling fine. Sorry if I troubled you." She said while bowing.

"It's fine. Good thing Tsuruga-san called us to tell us that you were sick." Okami-san said with a smile._ He called?_

"Oh, yes." She agreed with confusion." I need to get changed, excuse me." She walked up the stairs while wondering when and how Ren called them. _He thinks of everything. _She walked into her room and stripped off her clothing which Ren washed the night before. She realized that she didn't know what to wear. She didn't want to be undressed or else she would look out of place next to Ren. _He was wearing a black button shirt with white pants. It's simple but he made it look like a piece of art. Let's see._ She started wrestling her drawers and closet for a good outfit. Little did she know that she was taking close to 45 minutes and Ren was worried. He got out of the car and walked into the shop. He bowed and Okami-san let him go to her room. He rushed up fearing that her fever all of a sudden shot up and she was unconscious.

"KYOKO!" he shouted while opening the door. Then he saw her. She was only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black lace bra. They both blushed but didn't say anything. Then Ren came back to reality and blushed more at the shame of looking at her body without her permission.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed before closing the door. Kyoko was slowly coming back to her pale complexion from her pomegranate color._ Oh-my-gosh. DID THAT JUST HAPPEN! _She put both of her hands on her cheeks and blushed again." Kyoko?" his voice called out.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought your fever risen all of a sudden and you were unconscious. You did say you wouldn't take long." He explained. She looked at the clock and her amber eyes widened.

"OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T KNOW!" she shouted with surprise. He chuckled.

"Come on, we can't be late." He reminded.

"Of course! I'll be out soon!" she assured. She finally found something suitable. It was a red halter top with ruffles. Kanae got this for her when they went shopping last time. She quickly slid on some gold bangles, white wedges, and grabbed a black leather purse while shoving in her script, phone, wallet, a pencil, handkerchief, and a small pouch containing her beloved Corn stone. She brushed her hair the way she did with Natsu to look mature next to Ren. She let Natsu take over and had her do the makeup. Natsu put some lip gloss on and decided that she looked pretty good. Kyoko put Natsu away and walked out. Ren was blown away. She looked like the top model in Japan, probably even better. Her shirt hit her curves in the right places and her jeans made her slender legs even better.

"You look great." Ren smiled while hoping the men at the shoot won't stare too much or he might have to pull their eyes out.

"Thanks, I tried to look mature or else I would not match with you." She said while they headed down the stairs. Taisho saw and grunted while Okami-san grinned proudly at her thinking of how grown up she's gotten. They both bowed and waved a good-bye and head out the door. They got into the car and zoomed off." I am so sorry. It's because of me that we are late." As soon as that came out of her mouth, both of them remembered what just happened.

"Kyoko, sorry about earlier. I seriously was worried." He apologized. She blushed and clasped and unclasped her hands.

"It's alright; it was you so it was fine." She said quietly but Ren could still hear it. His eyes widened and he looked over at her. She was blushing like crazy now.

"You wouldn't let another man than me see that?" he asked. Kyoko nodded. Ren just wanted to drive back home and blow off this shoot so that he can spend all day with her." Remember what you just said or I will get angry." He warned threateningly._ If another man saw your gorgeous body, I don't think I could hold back._ She nodded again. They drove in silence to the school. It took them about 30 minutes even with Ren's speeding. Kyoko crawled out the car and congratulated herself on not dying.

"Ren, don't EVER drive like that. Being in the car with you driving like that almost made me want to write my will." She said threateningly. He chuckled and walked over to her.

"I always drive like that though." He said in his defense.

"Poor Yashiro-san. I wonder how he managed to be your manager this long. I could barely be it for one and a half days." She said with sympathy. Yashiro, who was in Ren's dressing room, sneezed. Ren chuckled and offered his arm. Kyoko looked at it questioningly.

"Come on, you know what this means." He said while almost doing the chicken dance trying to signal her over. Kyoko giggled at the sight of the sexiest man in Japan doing the chicken dance. Ren looked at her with confusion but Kyoko took the offer and wrapped her arm around his. Ren beamed like a groom that is seeing his bride in her dress. They walked over to the set and everyone stared. They saw THE Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko walking together with their arms intertwined. The fans that were waiting for him were on the verge of screaming with anger and the men were on the verge of drooling. They gracefully walked to the director. The director saw them and his pen dropped from his mouth.

"BEAUTIFUL! I was right to pick you two. You guys already look like a couple." He said proudly. They both blushed and bowed while their arms were still around each others." Alright we need you guys in the dressing room now. You guys were the only ones late." He said with a pout.

"I am sorry, it's all my fault. I spent too much time changing and some things happened." She finished with a blush. The director raised a brow at the blushing girl but brushed it off.

"It's okay; we didn't lose that much time. School is only for two periods anyways before we use it. But, you, Kyoko, need more time to change because you have to wear a wig. Get going, you two!" he commanded. The two rushed off to the dressing room. Once they got there, they didn't want to let go of the other's arm. Ren chuckled and grabbed her hand and knelt down. He kissed it and winked.

"See you later, princess." He got up and walked gracefully to his room where Yashiro was waiting for close to an hour. Kyoko blushed while rubbing the back of her hand on her cheek. She wobbled to her room.

"Finally you're here!" The makeup artist said.

"I'm sorry for my lateness." She apologized while bowing.

"No time to apologize! Let's get started." The artist said while waving her over to the chair. The hair dresser got the brown long wavy wig. The makeup artist got started by putting on foundation and the hair dresser quickly put Kyoko's hair in a small mid-high bun. They quickly put on the wig and got her clothes. The artist applied the last of the eyeliner and had Kyoko look. She looked amazing and Kyoko would've been staring forever but the artist ushered her out of the chair and into the school uniform. It was a short black pleated skirt, white, crisp long-sleeved button down shirt, blue and gold stripe tie, white knee high socks, and black 2 ½ inch heels.

"Why am I wearing heels?" she asked. Normally they would wear loafers until they switch to their indoor shoes.

"Ah, this school doesn't have indoor shoes and since your character is rich, she usually wears heels. They are fine right?" the artist explained.

"Yeah, they aren't too high which is good. I hope she only wears lower heels. I can't handle anything above 4 inches." She mentioned so that they would only have her wear lower heels. They nodded at this hint and wrote it down." Am I done?" she asked.

"Almost, you need this." They handed her a necklace with a misshapen shell on it.

"What's this for? Isn't she rich?" Kyoko asked while inspecting the shell with wonder.

"Yes, but that was the only thing she's gotten from Rui. They were at the beach when Miya was 10 and he was 15 and he gave that to her for her birthday." They explained while organizing everything that was misplaced due to their rush. Kyoko nodded and could relate. She took out Corn stone and smiled. _This little stone has done so much just like Ren has. _She put it carefully back into the pouch and into her purse. She walked out of the room and thanked the staff. Ren was done in no time because his was a simple black suit, crisp dark-purple button down shirt, black tie, black-leather shoes, and a silver ring on his thumb. He asked what the story of the ring was since Rui was poor and couldn't afford a ring like this. They said that Miya gave it to Rui on his birthday in exchange for the shell he gave her for her birthday. He walked out of the room and ran, literally, into Kyoko. _THUMP_. Kyoko fell on her butt while Ren was still standing.

"Ah! Kyoko, I am so sorry!" he apologized while helping her up. He froze and looked up and down._ She looks hot. _Kyoko fidgeted while Ren tried to come back to reality.

"It's okay, Ren. I'm fine. You probably were looking straight not down." She joked. She knew she was short but was she THAT short that he couldn't see her. He chuckled.

"The weather is nice up here." He teased. She rolled her eyes and motioned him that they should go. They exited the portable that they rented to use as the dressing rooms.

"KYA! IT'S TSURUGA REN!" many voices exclaimed. Ren looked over to see a bunch of highschool girls crowded around the guards with their phones out and taking pictures. Ren smiled his gentlemen smile and Kyoko cringed.

"Why do you seem so irritated?" Kyoko asked bluntly. He looked down and sighed.

"Because after awhile, this does get tiring." He explained. She made the** OH** face and started walking while Ren flashed his fake smile towards the melting girls.

"Who knew the kind Tsuruga Ren was irritated at screaming fans?" she asked sarcastically as they walked toward the school entrance. They were told to go to room 1-E because it was the only room the school didn't use. They walked in and immediately a bunch of fan girls and fan boys rushed up to see Ren. Yashiro, who appeared like a ninja, gave them all an icy glare that made them back off. The guys then saw Kyoko and stared in awe. Even though Kyoko didn't agree, she was beautiful. Her delicate face with her amber eyes and the new brown hair made her made her look like a princess. Her slender legs were shown off and the shirt hit the right places. Ren wanted to strangle them all for staring at his soon-to-be girl. Kyoko, of course, had no idea what was happening and walked on causing the guys to watch. Ren walked behind her while Yashiro was making sure the fans weren't going to tackle them. They reached to the room where Kuu and Julie were.

"KYOKO!" Julie exclaimed while running over to her should-be daughter-in-law.

"Mom!" Kyoko said happily while they hugged.

"I AM SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT YOU GOT SICK! IF I DIDN'T PUSH YOU TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME, YOU NEVER WOULD'VE GOTTEN SICK!" Julie wailed while Kyoko patted her back.

"Mom, it's fine! I'm all better thanks to Ren." She assured while Kuu raised a brow at Kyoko saying Ren's first name. Kuu walked over to Ren and they formally shook hands. The two women finally let go and walked over to the guys. Kyoko hugged Kuu tightly and Ren and Julie also shook hands. Kyoko walked over to Ren's side while Julie did the same with Kuu.

"Good everyone is finally here." Ryuu said while walking in." Did you guys see the crowd outside for Ren?" he asked. Everyone looked at Ren while he blushed." Well it's understandable, it is YOU after all." He walked over to the teacher podium and put down the script." Class is starting; everyone in their seats!" he said jokingly. Everyone laughed while going towards the nearest chair. Ren and Kyoko picked ones next to each other in the second row while the Hizuris were behind them. Once everyone got a seat, Ryuu had them open the script and a highlighter if they had one. Kyoko grabbed the pencil that she threw in her bag while Ren brought out a pen. Ryuu had them change a couple lines and actions to make it more emotional. Once they were done, they started to study their lines a little more while Ryuu made sure that everything was in place for their very first scene. Though the scene was more in the middle of the story, they had to do it first because they could only use the school for three days. They had to do all the scenes that had to do with the school in three days. Kyoko thought it was madness since they had about 25 scenes with the school. But they had to do it and they had to while the sun was still out or else it wouldn't work that well. Ren tried to concentrate on his lines. Kyoko was all he could think about. Every little thing she did had a big impact on him. Just breathing seemed beautiful to him. He quickly flipped through it and he could memorize most of it. He was nowhere near Kanae's level but it was still remarkable. He quickly closed his script and got up to stretch.

"You're done already?" she asked with curiosity.

"More or less. It's enough to get me through today." He explained while stretching his arms behind his head.

"Lucky, I wish I was like you and Moko-san." She said while pouting. He chuckled walked from his seat to behind hers. He rubbed her shoulders with his large hands and leaned forwards causing Kyoko's heart racing.

"Are you having any trouble on a line?" he asked near her ear. She blushed while pointing at a random line. He chuckled," That's one of my lines." Kyoko's ear was super red by now.

"Well, it's confusing me." She lied. He chuckled again.

"It says Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh sorry, wrong line." She lied again. She pointed to one of her lines that DID confuse her.

"It's on the other page though. How did you point to the wrong one?" he teased.

"STUFF HAPPENS!" she wailed. He laughed and pulled his chair to her desk.

"Alright, alright. Let's see," he slid her script into his view and breathed in," _How can you not see me, when I am in your face and trying to show you my feelings. Are you heartless?_"

"Oh okay thank you." She mumbled while taking back her script.

"Come on everyone! Let's get this party started!" Ryuu hollered. The couple got up and walked over to the set. One of the extras brushed past Kyoko and she felt something handed to her. She looked back and saw a girl give her a death glare. Her eyes widened with shock and she excused herself to rush back to the room to put it in her bag. They picked a scene and started.

"_Um, Miya-san?" a boy called out. Miya turned around and saw Hiroto Kei. _

"_Yes?" she asked. He motioned her over to a corner. She walked over with a confused look on her face. Kei grabbed her wrist and pulled her violently to him. _

"_Go out with me." He demanded. She was so scared that she started trembling." Come on, go out with me." He repeated while sliding his hand up her skirt. _

"_No!" she screamed. No one was in the hall because everyone was nowhere near that corner. Kei especially picked that corner because no one went near there. He started unbuttoning her shirt while grabbing her wrists and putting them against the wall. Then he felt someone have a death grip on his shoulder._

"_Who the hell-" he started to say before he got punched. _

"_RUI!" Miya exclaimed with relief. She ran to him while Rui gave a death glare. _

"_Let's go, Miya." He said coldly while glaring at the Kei. _

_"Asshole." Kei muttered. _

_"Call me what you want, I don't care." Rui said while they were walking out. _

_"Miya, you're such a slut. Having an old man as a lover. I bet you have more than one." Kei said while laughing. Rui let go of Miya and ,faster than lightening, punched Kei in the face again. _

_"Don't you dare insult Miya." He said threateningly. Kei got up and ran. Rui walked over to Miya and got out a handkerchief."Are you alright?" he asked with concern. He saw that her buttons were undone and her underwear was halfway down." I'll kill him!" he shouted. _

_"Don't do that! I don't want you to get in any trouble." Miya protested. _

_"Are you sure?" he asked. He dabbed the unknown tears that ran down her cheeks._

_"Yes." She clearly said. He held out his hand and kissed her on the forehead. _

_"As you wish." He replied. He guided her to the car and closed the door before going back into the school to file a complaint on attempted rape." He's not getting away for touching your pureness." He said while cracking his knuckles. _

They finished the scene in two takes. Ren was able to act with sincerity. If he saw that happen to Kyoko he would do more than punch the guy twice. They rewatched the scene and apologized to the extra that was playing Kei. They got a five minute break. Kyoko walked to 1-E and opened the small note that she left in her bag. Her eyes widened with fear after reading it. It clearly said:

_"Try to make a move on Tsuruga Ren, and you'll end up going down the stairs."_

**Maegie Note: I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. And yes this is my first story. I love you guys. All of your reviews make my day(x I love how I am getting more reviews from different people too. Love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ren: Thank you Cuddlemebear! You make this lazy ass person feel excited to finish chapters.**

**Kyoko: Yes! It's amazing how this lazy of a person can finish a chapter in a day. **

**Me: Meanies D; But yes, Cuddlemebear I LOVE YOU :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Me: I don't own Skip Beat or Sho would've died in the first volume!**

**Sho: WHAT! YOU B******

**Me: Now, now no cussing in the disclaimer note! **

**Sho: Shut the f*** up, you whore**

**Me: OH NO YOU DIDN'T **_**slap**_

**Sho: YOU F**KING B****!**

**Me: YOU WANNA GO!**

**Kyoko: Please stop this violence! This is only the disclaimer note! Only I can beat up Sho!**

**Ren: NO! I would too!**

**Me: I WOULD NEXT :D**

**Sho: Sh*t **_**walks away**_

**Three of us: YES (: **

**Me: Oh and Enjoy!**

Kyoko was scared. Sure she's gotten a million threat notes when she was younger but this was different. The way they wrote it and looked at her made even her grudge demons cower. She shakily hid the note in bag and walked out of the 1-E. She walked unsteadily to the next set which was in 3-A. Ren saw her shaking and half ran to her.

"What's wrong, Kyoko?" he asked with concern. Kyoko just stared at her hands and started trembling.

"Nothing." She said weakly.

"What do you mean nothing! You are trembling!" he exclaimed while putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up with unshed tears.

"I am so weak." She breathed out while fake laughing. She looked away and tried to move. Ren's hands locked her in place. He shot an _**excuse me or I will leave the set for an hour**_ look at Ryuu. Ryuu nodded and Ren guided Kyoko to the next empty room since school was out and the students were not allowed to enter the school. He pulled out a chair for them and Kyoko plopped down.

"Tell me, what's wrong!" he asked again.

"Nothing, I just..." she stopped halfway._ I can't tell Ren about this! He'll be disappointed at me for not being professional. Plus, he might worry. _She flashed a small smile. It was the most and least she could do.

"Don't lie to me." He said. She looked up at him with pained eyes.

"I'm fine." She said shakily.

"No, you're not." He wrapped his arms hesitantly. She let a tear slid down and quickly wiped it.

"Ren, please let me go." He sadly let go of her," I want to deal with this on my own. I want to be stronger." She said with a mix of emotions.

"You're right. You wouldn't be Kyoko if you came running to me crying." On the inside he laughed at the irony and thought long ago.

**Flashback**

_Kuon walked around the small clearing that he found. He heard a rustle coming from the bush and whipped his head around. He saw a small girl with long black hair and fierce eyes, though her eyes were on the verge crying. She looked up at the blonde boy. Her eyes widened and she walked over._

_ "Are you a fairy?" She asked sincerely. Kuon wanted to laugh. A FAIRY, seriously!_

_ "Um, yeah." He said unconfidently. The girl beamed and started crying. _

_ "Will you listen to me?" she asked. _

_ "Of course, I am a fairy after all." He jokingly said but the girl took it to heart. She gushed out about her abusive mother and "loving" Sho-chan. The girl started to cry and ran to him. _

_ "Thank you, fairy-san." She hugged him while getting his shirt wet." What's your name?" _

_ "Kuon."_

_ "Corn?" _

_ "Um, yeah." He said hesitantly. The girl nodded._

_ "I'm Mogami Kyoko! I have to go but come back tomorrow please!" Kyoko ran back from the path she came from. Kuon sighed and walked back to his parents who were somewhere._

**End of flashback**

"Ren?" a voice awakened him from his pleasant flashback.

"Yes?" He looked at his beautiful Kyoko. He gave her his loving smile which made Kyoko feel like melting.

"We should get going. We have 5 more scenes." She reminded him. They both got up and walked back. Before they walked into the room, Ren grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. She smiled and nodded. He reluctantly let go and they walked in. Ryuu and Ren had telepathic messages to each other and the make-up artist quickly fixed her makeup.

"Alright! Let's do scene 45! Makeup, be ready to do your job quickly!" Ryuu shouted. Kyoko quickly reverted to Miya." Ready and ACTION!"

_"Hey, Miya! Come here!" one of the girls hollered. Miya walked over with her face full of confusion. _

_ "Yes?" she asked. __**SLAP**__. Miya looked up with confusion._

"PAUSE, stay where you are. MAKEUP!" Ryuu demanded. The makeup artist quickly raced over to Kyoko/Miya and made her cheek look like she was badly slapped. The extra only slapped her lightly so there wasn't a mark (to tell you the truth, they DIDN'T want the extra to slap her but Kyoko insisted so that it would be real).They would make the slapping sound louder later." Alright! RESUME!"

_ "YOU BITCH! You made Kei get expelled! You snitched him!" the girl screamed. Miya's eyes widened. _

_ "I didn't do anything. I went home after so how could I tell the school? Wait, how do you know?" Miya asked. The girl scoffed and looked at her._

_ "The whole school knows about it! And how do we know that you didn't call the school? We aren't stupid!" _

_ "But, I didn't do anything!" Miya said but knew it wouldn't help. One of the other girls in the group came from behind the leader and punched Miya in the face._

_ "That was for our Kei, you whore!" the girl shouted with anger. They all pitched in to beat up Miya._

_ "STOP, PLEASE!" Miya begged._

_ "That's right, BEG. We won't ever stop though!" they all laughed with glee. They looked at the clock." Hm, it's already 6pm? We should go or we won't be able to visit Kei." They grabbed their bags and headed out."Bye bye, Miya." The leader closed the door while Miya laid there._ The makeup crew quickly added makeup that would make her look like she had many bruises, scrapes, cuts, and a black eye. They started again and they started to move outside to the entrance.

_ "Rui." She quietly called. She struggled to get up and grabbed her bag. She staggered through the hall to the front of the school _(with the camera following her)_ and saw Rui there waiting for her. _

_ "MIYA!" he exclaimed. She limped over, due to a fractured ankle thanks to the groupie. She fell down and couldn't get up. Rui ran over and turned her over." MIYA!" he shook her and her eyes fluttered open._

_ "Ha, my guardian angel is here." She said weakly. He cradled her and walked over to the car. He drove like hell was chasing them. _

"CUT!" Ryuu called and Ren drove back to the school then Kyoko quickly got out." Great job!" Kyoko got mobbed by the extras who were apologizing for their acting.

"It's okay, you acted wonderfully!" Kyoko assured.

"Kyoko! Come here, we need to take off that makeup!" the makeup artist said.

"Yes!" Kyoko excused herself and quickly walked over." By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, yes, I didn't introduce myself! I am Shiroi Kana!" She excited said.

"That's a cute name." Kyoko complimented.

"Kyoko is a cute name too! I can see why Ren likes saying your name so much." She said while removing all the makeup to put on the makeup she had before the fake injuries. Kyoko wondered if he did think it was a cute name. She was in a daze for a good 5 minutes before Kana snapped her back to reality by tickling her.

"Come on! We have to do lots of mini scenes! They are short ones!" Ryuu hollered. Kyoko quickly got up and they truly were short scenes. They were only Rui picking her up. They shot many to plug them in later. People asked why not just use the same one and Ryuu said it had to all be different because, think about it, you don't get up the same way every day! You might wake up on the floor or outside on the couch. He ranted for about 30 minutes before they cut him off." Alright! Let's do scenes 38, 47, 59, and 81 then we can all go home!" Everyone cheered and quickly got to work."SCENE 59 and START!"

_The wind blew across the cherry blossoms causing the flowers to dance away from the branches. A couple landed on a head of warm chocolate hair. The head looked up at the dancing, pink flowers and smiled._

_ "Ah, look at them, dancing so gracefully in this spring breeze. So pretty." Miya awed._

_ "Miss, we have to get you to school, so please get in." a husky voice called. _

_ "Alright, Rui."_ _She trotted over to the black, sleek car where Rui was waiting. She quickly got in while Rui opened the door for her_

_ "Master said you have a date with the son of Z Company."_ _Rui said while gritting his teeth. Miya sighed and looked out the window sadly._

_ "Yes, I don't want to go though. I have you already."_ _She said absently. Rui sighed while tightening his grip on the steering wheel._

_ "Miss, you know I am your butler only. I can't be with you."_ _Rui responded sadly_.

_ "I know that! I know the risks but please if you love me please tell me!" Miya said while turning towards him and on the verge of tears. _

_"If only I was allowed to love you." Rui softly said. Miya looked at Rui with longing while he distantly stared out the window. Miya got out of the car and walked 5 steps gracefully that made the other males stare. She looked back at her butler with her eyes begging to release the tears it built up. She rushed back to his window and leaned in._

_"Please love me._" _She breathed out. Rui's eyes widened then drooped back down._

_"I will pick you up at 1pm for your date."_ _He said curtly and Miya cried. _

"ALRIGHT, THAT WAS GOOD. SCENE 38!" the crew quickly took them to the principal's office where everything was already set up. Once everyone got there, Ryuu had them start.

_ "Miya, your grades are dropping! What is the meaning of this!" the principal barked at her. _

_ "I can't concentrate." She replied simply._

_ "Honey, why won't you tell us what's wrong!" Aimi questioned. Miya looked at her mother sadly. _

_ "You wouldn't understand, Mother." She said with a soft voice. Eiji tensed._

_ "What do you mean by that, Miya?" her father asked. She smiled a small smile but her eyes displayed deep sadness. She looked at the window but didn't really see the window. Her eyes were far away. _

_ "I am in love." She said quietly. _The scene ended with the frame fading out. Ryuu gave an OK and they all moved to the swimming pool that was outside. They started scene 47.

_Miya looked inside her locker to see her bathing suit ripped up. _

_ "Who…did…this?" she wondered aloud. She trembled while holding the torn swimsuit. She heard laughing in the back and twirled around." Did you do this?" she asked while shaking. They walked over and grabbed her hair. _

_ "And if we did? Are you going to use your daddy's power to get us expelled?" they rhetorically asked. They dragged her to the pool and tossed her in." They say fat people sink and die. I'm sure you will too!" they laughed and took the ladder with them. Miya couldn't swim well (she still needed floaters sometimes) and they tossed her in the deep pool which was a good 10 feet deep at the most shallow. She struggled to stay afloat but failed and so she started to sink. __**I can't die! Not now, I want to see him. I WANT TO SEE RUI!**__ And almost like magic, Rui came running. _

_ "MIYA!" he screamed. He dove in the water and she was already four feet underwater. He swam back up and set her down. He did mouth-to-mouth and Miya spluttered out water and opened her eyes. _

_ "Rui." She said with astonishment. He wrapped his arms around her petite body. Rui, who never was afraid, started trembling._

_ "Thank god." He breathed out, shakily. Miya knew it.__** I'm in love with Rui.**_

"CUT! Okay, that was really good! LAST SCENE then we can go home!" everyone cheered again and rushed before the sun went down. It was a library scene with Miya and Rui.

_ She guided him to the library. It was the only place where they could be alone. He cupped his hand on her porcelain cheek. Miya looked at the window and smiled. _

_ "Look, Rui, the sunset is so beautiful!" she pointed out. _

_ "Not nearly as breathtaking as you, love." He said. She blushed._

_ "Stupid Rui. Stop making me blush!" She demanded._

_ "Sorry, you just look so cute." He said guiltily. She pouted and Rui couldn't help himself from kissing her. The kiss was mind-blowing and it lasted for a good minute. They breathed hard and Rui wrapped his arms around her waist." Are you fine?" _

_ "Never better." She replied sincerely. He smiled and hugged her. She wrapped her small arms as much as she could around him. He positioned her with her back to his chest and they watched the sun go down._

_ "That was a beautiful sunset. Just like our love." He whispered in her ear._

_ "No, I don't want it to be like a sunset." She turned around and put her hands on his chest." Sunsets only last for a little but I want our love to be eternal. Will our love be a never ending circle?" she asked. He smiled down at her._

_ "Of course." He answered while giving her a loving kiss on her lips. _

_ "I thought I said to stop making me blush." She said quietly. He chuckled. _

_ "Get used to it. We are going to be together forever after all." He caressed her face with his large hands._

_ "I love you." They said in unison. _

There were tears and clapping. Ren's hands didn't leave her face for awhile. _If only this scene happened in real life, not a movie._ Ren finally let go of her face when Ryuu started to walk over but they stared at each other while Ryuu was talking.

"Alright! Let's go home! Be here tomorrow at 10 am! Got that, you two lovebirds over there." Ryuu said. The couple blushed but didn't deny it at first.

"We aren't together." Kyoko said with her heart breaking. Ren's heart wanted to rip itself apart when she said it. They both wanted to cry but held it in because they were, after all, still idiots. Everyone packed up and left in a flash. They all wanted to go home after being at a school for over 9 hours. Yashiro had to pull all kind of strings to get Ren's schedule clear. Kyoko and Ren were the last to leave. Kyoko's stomach rumbled after she got changed and got out of her room. Ren was waiting for her outside to take her back home.

"Kyoko, are you hungry? Want to go eat dinner?" Ren asked, coolly. But on the inside Ren was blushing like a tomato._ Cool it, Kuon!_

"Sure!" she said happily. _I am so hungry! We did have a small lunch but I was in such a rush of memorizing my script that I didn't eat much. What would Ren think of me?_ "I won't be a burden right?" she asked.

"You never are." He said while smiling. The whole room turned rosy and Yashiro had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Ren, can you drop me off at my place?" Yashiro asked.

"You're not joining us?" Kyoko innocently asked. Yashiro smiled and Ren knew THAT smile. It was the **I am a genius** look.

"No, I have to get some work done. I eat better than this idiot though so you don't have to worry about me." Yashiro explained. It was true that he did have work so he wasn't lying. Though it was only a little bit compared to his usual work. Kyoko nodded then they all walked to Ren's abnormally shiny car and all climbed in. They quickly dropped Yashiro off then Ren asked what she wants for dinner.

"HAMBURGER!" she said greedily. She slapped her hand on her mouth." Ah, sorry! That was improper. What would you like? I'll eat that too." She regretted saying that.

"Lamb kidney stew with EXTRA crispy frog legs." He jokingly said. She shivered.

"Hamburger, please." She said quietly.

"Roger." He replied while smiling like an idiot that he was. They arrived at a family restaurant that stayed open late and Ren grabbed a hat and slid it on. They walked in and saw a couple, four schoolgirls, and a lonely business man. Kyoko was concerned about the four schoolgirls seeing Ren while Ren was worrying about the man seeing Kyoko. They picked a table in the back and got their menus.

"Hey, doesn't that look like REN!" one of the girls exclaimed. They walked over slowly.

"Um, excuse me?" the other girl asked while Ren looked up." OH MY GOSH, it is Tsuruga Ren!" she exclaimed. They both sighed." Who's this?" the girl said in disgust. Ren's hand clenched due to her tone. He smiled his famous (deadly to Kyoko and her demons) gentlemen smile.

"This is Kyoko. She's a fellow actress of mine." He said while fighting back the urge to say that she's his girlfriend.

"Are you on a date!" one of the girls asked.

"No we aren't. We are trying to have a meal after a long day so can you go away?" Kyoko said while having a deadly aura.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" another girl shrieked. Ren got up and Kyoko looked up in surprise.

"Let's go, Kyoko. We can't eat in peace anywhere after all." He grabbed her hand and quickly went out the door leaving the girls in bewilderment. Ren walked her over to the car and opened the door. He reluctantly let her hand go and Kyoko got in. Ren slowly got in and turned on the car and drove.

"I'm sorry, Ren." She mumbled.

"It's alright." He assured her. She sighed and slouched.

"I shouldn't have snapped. I know how annoyed you are about fans like that. So I tried to make them go away." She explained. He smiled and looked over.

"It's alright. Let's make ramen tonight since the grocery market isn't open. The convience store is open though." He suggested. She shot him a glare.

"BUT-"

"Kyoko, nothing is open and we can't eat at a restaurant. So we can make ramen instead." He said. She thought and a light bulb lit up in her head.

"How about we go to the Darumya! They have fresh ingredients and everything! They are out of town for a personal trip so we won't disturb them because this is around when they go to bed. Also the restaurant is closed so no one will be there." She suggested.

"That is a great plan." Ren said. They got to the Darumya in 5 minutes thanks to Ren's deadly driving. Kyoko staggered out and started feeling tired all of a sudden. They walked in and Kyoko rushed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw some noodles, broth, meat, vegetables, and shrimp. The raw rice was in the cupboard.

"Noodles or rice, Ren?" she asked. Ren thought for a bit.

"Rice." She nodded and reached for the rice that was in the top cabinet.

"Um, Ren?" she called out and he rushed over.

"Yeah?"

"Can you grab the rice? It's in the top cabinet." She said. He nodded and brought it down." You are abnormally tall, just to let you know." She said. He pretended to look offended.

"You wound me." He said with fake sadness. She looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I'M SORRY, I WAS KIDDING!" She apologized.

"Give me a kiss on the cheek then I will forgive you." He said with seriousness.

"You're serious?"

"Yup."

"What if I don't?"

"I will not talk to you for a week." Her eyes widened.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want me to talk to you." she looked up and blushed. She got on her tip-e-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running to the rice cooker. He chuckled.

"Bully." She said while blushing.

"Sorry." He said with guilt. She shot a glare but couldn't keep it up long." Need help?" he asked.

"Make the rice?" she asked. He nodded.

"How many cups?" he asked. She held up 2 fingers and did so." How much water?"

"Seriously?" she asked with disbelief and almost dropped the vegetables. He blushed and nodded." Two cups. It's different from porridge." He added water and washed it twice before adding two cups of water and plopped it into the rice cooker then turned it on. Kyoko already washed and cut the vegetables and shrimp. She added the vegetables first, then salt, and after 4 minutes she threw in the shrimp. After everything was cooked, they ate silently. After they ate, Kyoko put the dishes in the sink and soaked them with water. They walked out and Ren went into the car and turned it on. The car protested and Ren tried again with wonder. The car died.

"Um, I think the battery died." He said after getting out of the car. It was 12pm and no one would pick him up. Kyoko's bike was lying at a dumpster somewhere after being abused for 3 years.

"How are you getting home?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Yashiro won't pick me up, I can't ask anyone else, and the repair shop isn't open." He said." Can I stay here?" he asked.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"Can I stay here for the night?" he asked slowly. _DID HE JUST SAY THAT!_" Are you going to refuse your senpai?" he asked with puppy eyes. She bit her lip.

"No…" she said quietly. He smiled in triumph.

"Good, which room am I in?" he asked, beaming. She took him to a empty room and gave him a futon. He showered, changed in some of the taisho's clothes that were too short, and brushed his teeth." Goodnight, Kyoko."

"Goodnight." She whispered before closing the door. She walked back to her room and opened her bag for her phone. Then she saw another note. She opened it and her eyes widened slowly with terror at every word.

_ You're dead, Mogami Kyoko. Dead. _

**Maegie note: OHMYGOSH! I am so sorry! This is a late chapter! I just haven't been pumped up lately and stuff happened. Again, thanks to all of the previous reviews and everyone who put me as one of their favorite authors and on story alert! I love you all! Again, scenarios please! I had writer blocks throughout this, so I need some . Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes! LOVE YOU ALL and hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Me: I don't own Skip beat**

**Kyoko: That's it? There's no: or I would be pregnant?**

**Ren: Yeah? You okay?**

**Me: Eh, I can't think of anything D; **

**Them: Lazy.**

**Me: FINE, I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT OR YOU TWO WOULD ALREADY HAVE BEEN MARRIED, HAVE TWO KIDS, AND LIVING IN A COUNTRY MANSION IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

**Them: Not really…**

**Me: Whatever…enjoy (: **

Kyoko stared at the note for what seemed an eternity. She shook her head and crumpled the paper and threw it in a random corner. She stared at the crumpled wad and shivered. She shot up from where she was sitting and paced while lightly slapping her cheeks. _It's okay! You've gone through this and you are still living! FIGHTING! _She stripped her clothing and snuggled into her worn pajamas. Then she snuggled into her futon and closed her eyes. Her mind was racing as well as her heart. The thought of Ren being in the next room made her nervous. Though unknown from Kyoko, Ren was in the same turmoil. He wanted to go to her room and snuggle in bed with her. He tightened his hands into balls and shut his eyes tightly. _Control yourself, Kuon! She's still in highschool. Breathe in, out, in, out. _His heart settled but only for a minute and then it started racing again. He got up and paced just like Kyoko did. He finally plopped down on the futon and sighed. Only Kyoko could do this to Ren and only Ren could do this to Kyoko. They are, truly, two idiots in love.

The next day was bright and sunny. Kyoko awoke at 6:00am like every morning and started making breakfast. She brought out pancake mix, 4 eggs, milk, sausage, and half of the already cut cantaloupe. She mixed the pancake mix with two of the four eggs and a ½ cup of milk. After making 4 perfect pancakes, she threw the sausages onto the pan and, while that was cooking, cut up some of the cantaloupe. Ren woke up to the sound of a sizzling pan and he slowly got out of the warm, comfy futon. He was tempted to crawl back in but dragged his feet to the bathroom. He splashed his face with ice cold water and brushed his teeth with the toothpaste and toothbrush that Kyoko set out for him. He walked down the stairs and saw Kyoko in a white, simple apron.

"Good morning." He said while smiling at the thought of waking up every morning to her making them breakfast. Kyoko jumped with surprise and turned around with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Ren!" she greeted. Ren smiled and plopped down onto a random seat. He rested his chin on his hands and stared at her. Kyoko blushed slightly and turned back to the sausages that were almost burnt. "Aw, man! They are almost burnt!" she exclaimed with a pout.

"It's alright. They're still fine." Ren said while getting up."What's for breakfast?" he asked while putting his chin on the top of her head.

"Pancakes, cantaloupe, sunny-side eggs, and burnt sausages." She said while trying to concentrate. He gave a hmm and took his chin off of her head then walked over to the fridge. He unearthed some orange juice and grabbed two glasses. He carefully poured them each a glass and set it on the table. She plated the sausages on the plate that had the eggs and pancakes already on. She picked up the plates and Ren took them from her. He gave her a wink and put it on the table that he was previously sitting. She muttered a thank you and sat down. They ate in silence before Ren broke the silence.

"Are you going to the school in your pajamas?" he asked with a little laughter in his voice. Kyoko looked down and her eyes widened.

"NOO!" she screamed while running up the stairs to her room. She shut the door and searched her room for suitable clothing. She unearthed a pair of black leggings and a mid-thigh floral dress. She grabbed a pair of light pink flats and her bag with necessities. She glanced at the crumpled death note and walked out the door. She skipped down the stairs and placed the shoes at the door. She walked back to the table and sat down. She realized most of their food was gone so she picked up the plates and immersed them into water. She looked over at Ren and asked the question he was running through his head as well:

"How are we getting there?" Ren thought for awhile.

"Well, we could ask the President." He stopped and thought. They both shook their heads at the image of Lory sending them a bright gold limousine complete with a TV and a mini army inside." I've always wanted to try the subway! Let's go!" Ren said excitedly while Kyoko shook her head furiously. Ren grabbed his belongings and called Yashiro while putting on his shoes.

"But, Ren, you will be spotted and we will NEVER be able to get to the shoot!" Kyoko shouted. He nodded and went to his car and grabbed his "disguise" which was only his hat and sunglasses.

"All good now! Let's go!" he said while pulling Kyoko's arm out the door. She knew she couldn't win against him so she just grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes." Hey, Yashiro, my car broke down so we are taking the subway. We won't be spotted. We'll be fine. No you don't have to meet up with us. Bye, see you there." He closed the phone and smiled down at Kyoko." ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" he cheered while Kyoko was wondering on the scale of 1 to 10 on how bad of a decision this was. It was a 10.

They arrived at the station and Ren was already spotted.

"IT'S REN TSURUGA!" a fan shouted. In an instant, hundreds of heads turned and saw the mega-star. They all screamed and ran over while pushing Kyoko out the way.

"KYOKO!" he shouted. She got up and brushed her dress. She had Mio take over and approached them.

"Hey, everyone. You should move." Mio said with a smile. They all backed off due to the terrifying aura. Ren walked over to Kyoko.

"Mio, get out of Kyoko's body now." He whispered into her ear. Immediately, Kyoko came back and blushed like mad. She stuttered and ran off. Ren caught up with her in no time, thanks to his legs that seemed to be a mile long." Now, what line do we take?" he asked while looking up at the board that confused him. Kyoko searched and then had an **ah** face. She got out her wallet but Ren stopped her.

"What?" she asked. He brought out his in a flash.

"You saved me back her so I get to pay. Now, which line do we take?" he asked again with his gentlemanly smile. She cowered and pointed at the E line. Ren nodded and inserted the money. They grabbed their tickets while fans were taking photos of THE Ren Tsuruga and the mystery woman.

"Who's that girl with Ren?"

"She's sort of plain, isn't she?"

"They don't match at all!"

"Where's my girlfriend?"

"She gets to be so close to him! I bet you she blackmailed him or something!"

"Yeah, that sounds right! No way could a girl like her be next to him."

"Seriously, where is my girlfriend?"

Kyoko heard all of this and wanted to send her demons after all of them. Well, besides that one guy. Ren heard all of this two and wanted to shout that she was better than all of them. But he knew she wouldn't have wanted that sort of attention. He clenched his fists and Kyoko noticed._ Is he that embarrassed of being near me?_

"Do I embarrass you?" she asked quietly. Ren whipped his head over to her and stopped. She kept walking and noticed that someone wasn't next to her. She looked back and saw his face. He looked shocked then sad.

"Why would you ever think that?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she walked over to him. The fans tried to walk closer while the guy wandered aimlessly for his lost girlfriend who was in the sea of fans. Though, they could feel the unapproachable aura and stayed back.

"Well, you looked irritated." She said softly when she got to where he was. He looked down and shook his head.

"I'd never be irritated around you." He said._ Scratch that, I would never be irritated around you but always around the guys that drool after you, which is about every guy that lays their eyes on you._ She looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and then Kyoko saw the clock." OH MY GOSH, REN! WE'LL BE LATE AGAIN IF WE DON'T HURRY UP!" she shouted while grabbing his arm and dragged him along. He smiled while watching his dream girl panic cutely. They ran all the way to the train that was about to close its doors. They breathed hard and put their hands on their knees. Once they started breathing evenly, they looked at their surroundings. The people that were on the train were frozen. THE Ren Tsuruga was on the same train as them. Fans squealed while boyfriends groaned when they saw their girls' eyes turn into heart-shapes. Ren saw a seat open and motioned Kyoko over. She shook her head and motion that he should sit. He turned into the Emperor and walked even closer to her.

"You're rejecting your senpai's order?" he asked. She shook her head and sat down with a _plop!_ The train ride was longer due to the squealing fans and countless flashes. Ren pulled out his phone and dialed Lory's number.

"Yeah?" Lory's voice asked with a slight mumble in his voice.

"Can you pick up my car from Kyoko's place? It broke down so we're on the train instead." He explained.

"Yeah, I know. There are pictures on the internet already. The headlines are, by the way, _Mystery woman with Ren Tsuruga at the train station_ and _Is Ren Tsuruga on a date with a mystery woman?_ And so on." Lory said with boredom. Ren's eyes widened while Kyoko looked up with a confused look. He mouthed _tell you later_ and returned to his phone.

"So, um, will you get my car fixed?" he asked again with nervousness. Lory rolled his eyes and thought_ who does he think he's talking to?_

"Well, duh." He said." Well, time to deal with some paparazzi calls. Have fun, Ren!" Lory hung up and sighed at the sight of 45 calls on hold._ It's going to be a long, long, long day. _Lory cracked his knuckles and started on his first call while Ren had his head hung down.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked innocently. He looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Some of our pictures are on the internet." He said while straightening his back. Her eyes widened with worry and surprise.

"ALREADY!" she shouted while startling some passengers. She gave a little jump and a small bow of apology." Already?" she asked again. He nodded and searched it up on the internet. And there they were. There were approximately about 55 website pages already up with their pictures. Normally Ren would be happy. It would be like telling Japan that Kyoko was his but he knew how Kyoko might be feeling. The unwanted attention was back at her. He showed her his phone and watched her eyes widened. Kyoko snatched the phone out his hands and scrolled down. She gave it back with a small sorry.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I caused you trouble again." she apologized with a sigh.

"No, it's fine." He said.

"We will be arriving at K Station soon. Passengers that are getting off at this station; please grab all of your belongings and get ready to depart the train. Thank you for choosing our train as your transportation and have a nice day." The intercom announced. Kyoko grabbed her bag and got up. The train stopped suddenly and she started to fall. Ren grabbed her just in time and a dozen phones flashed. Kyoko got up and said a thank you and they hurried off of the train. They emerged off of the train and ran into hundreds of fans screaming Ren Tsuruga. They ran out of the station and sprinted to the school. Kyoko was glad she wore flats instead of heels. They arrived with 2 minutes before the appointed time. They walked to the portable and said a small goodbye and walked into their dressing room. Kana panicked at the sight of Kyoko's sweaty face and wiped off it off in a hurry then quickly started her makeup. The costume person quickly grabbed her first outfit which was her school uniform and laid it out and, by then, Kyoko's makeup and wig was done and she slipped into her costume. She did a twirl again and walked out. She hurried to the first scene which was only her in class thinking of Rui. They did a couple small scenes like that before a major one. It was placed in the nurse's office after Miya collapsed during PE.

_Rui burst into the room and looked for her, quickly. He spotted her brown hair and practically ran over. _

_ "Miya!" he shouted. Miya's eyes slowly fluttered open._

_ "Rui?" _

_ "I am here." He assured while grabbing her hand. He saw how small she gotten. Miya couldn't keep her eyes open so she shut them._

_ "I know, I can feel you next to me. You feel so far though." She said and she coughed. What she coughed up was a surprise. It was blood. Rui's eyes widened._

_ "MIYA!" he exclaimed. The nurse and her parents burst into the room. _

_ "What happened!" the nurse shouted._

_ "She coughed up blood! Help her!" Rui begged. The nurse moved him aside and checked her over. Her face paled and she looked at them._

_ "CALL 911! DO IT NOW!" she shouted. Aimi quickly dialed 911 while Eiji glared at Rui._

_ "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE MIYA WORRY AND DEPRESSED, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG SHE STAYED UP WORRYING ABOUT YOU OR HOW MANY TIMES SHE SKIPPED HER MEALS! DO YOU!" he screamed. _

_ "DAD!" Miya shouted which startled all of them. Rui rushed to her side and held her hand." Don't blame Rui! It's my fault that I wasn't watching my health." She coughed up blood again and could barely breathe. _

_ "The ambulance will be here in a couple minutes! Hang in there, sweetie." Aimi said while rushing to her daughter's side and clutched Miya's other hand._

_ "I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry about me." Miya whispered while turning her head over to, not her mother or her father, Rui. She mouthed __**I love you. **__Rui let a tear escape and leaned to her ear._

_ "I love you." He whispered. She smiled and fell asleep._

_ "MIYA!" Aimi screamed. The ambulance people rushed in and put Miya on a stretcher._

_ "She's asleep, not dead." The paramedic said. He thought: not for long though. They rushed her to the ambulance. _

_ "Take me with you!" Rui shouted and climbed into the ambulance to sit next to Miya._

_ "Stay close." Miya whispered in her sleep. _

_ "Of course, love." Rui whispered and a smile appeared on Miya's angelic face. _

There was a ton of tears and sobs. Kyoko got off of the stretcher and bowed. Everyone rushed to them and praised them. The jealous extras clenched their fists and cursed. The men were swept off of their feet by Kyoko. Where could you find a cute girl that could act like that and be so polite and sweet? They would've already confessed to her but Ren smiled with icy eyes and they backed off. They reviewed their work and Ryuu approved.

"Well, let's take a lunch break!" Ryuu hollered. Everyone cheered and grabbed one of the bentos that were on the lunch table. Ren grabbed two and motioned her over. They ate and laughed. Yashiro already told them that he was going to eat with Ryuu but didn't really. He was actually behind the potted plant and video recorded to send to the President and maybe Kanae. The thought of Kanae made him blush. He finally finished blushing and noticed that Kyoko had excused herself to go to the bathroom. Ren got up and also said he had to go to the bathroom. Kyoko quickly went back to where they were eating and threw away their bentos while Ren already was in the bathroom. She timed it perfectly so that Ren wouldn't try to stop her. She walked over to the stairs and heard fast footsteps. Thinking it was Yashiro, she stopped and turned around. She turned around in time to see a deranged fan. She was, also, pushed down the cursed stairs.

"KYOKO!"

**Maegie note: WOW! I actually finished a chapter in 1 ½ hours! Yay! Well, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint! I am sorry to all my readers who disappoint. I AM SO SORRY THERE ISN'T A ROMANTIC DEVELPOPMENT BETWEEN THE TWO IDIOTS! I want to get to some other parts and also squeeze in a little romance in it. I will try! Also, I will be on a hiatus. I am sorry, again *bows*. I have just been so busy with school, homework, and some other stuff. This weekend was so hectic. I barely got this** **chapter today. So, again, I am sorry but I need some time off . I know I shouldn't be a big baby but I just haven't had the time to finish chapters lately. Though, on the bright side, I will still be writing and maybe I'll have more than one chapter out next time! So, review time! I am sorry if I disappointed and I am sorry that I am going on a hiatus. I hope you liked this chapter and like my story! I would've made this chapter longer but I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger. I AM SO SORRY but I rather end a chapter with suspense. Sorry for long Maegie note and short chapter LOL. Night and so sorry m(- _ -)m **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Me: I AM BACK!**

**Kyoko: Finally!**

**Ren: Yeah! Our readers were so disappointed! You shouldn't be such a lazy-ass!**

**Me: Is this your way of saying "Welcome back"? **

**Them: Yeah pretty much**

**Me: *mumble mumble* I am sorry readers! I sort of HAD to go on a hiatus but I am back! Hope you enjoy! If not, I am sorry again.**

As Kyoko fell down those cursed stairs, all she could think was:_ Will I never be able to tell him?_ But fear set in and she let out a little scream. She watched the fan's face start to get brighter with delight as Kyoko went down farther and farther.

"KYOKO!" a voice shouted in surprise. The voice was familiar but Kyoko was so frightened so she couldn't think. A second later, there was a _thump!_ Kyoko was surprised at her soft but yet hard landing. A scent entered her nostrils and it was so…familiar. Her heart sped up when she found out who it was. She landed on a large, broad chest that was firm with muscles. She looked up at the face that she knew and loved. _It's_ _Ren._ He sat up and propped her up in a kneeling position. He looked her up and down and he embraced her. Kyoko noticed that this strong man was trembling. They heard quick footsteps and Ren's head whipped up. He caught a quick glance at the fan. She had a slightly tanned face, horribly bleached blonde hair, and blue color contacts that were so neon that they were very noticeable at a first glance. He glared at the running fan until they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. He looked down at his loved one.

"Kyoko?" his voice revived her from the coldness that was in her body. When she saw the girl, her blood turned cold. She thought that no one was going to come and she would lay there and die._ No one would've cared…right? _She looked up at him and her eyes softened. _I can't die; at least, not yet. _She showed a little smile and Ren's face fell. He crushed her with a hug and wouldn't stop shaking but his hands were firm.

"Ren?" she called. He finally came back from his senses and looked at her. He showed a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his eyes full of concern.

"Mmh." She confirmed after patting herself. Nothing was painful unlike that one time. _Last time when I went down the stairs the hard way, I went into Natsu mode. Why is it different now? _She wondered and her face looked confused which concerned Ren.

"Are you sure? You look…confused?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably." She slowly said. She was confused. She was still trying to figure out why she was getting softer. She used to be able to go into Natsu or Mio mode more often and stay in it longer. Her face was confused then surprised then a little frustrated then confused again. He was holding back a laugh. Kyoko looked up and noticed that his shoulders were trembling. She tilted her head and had the biggest question mark over her head." What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said too quickly. She glared at him.

"Why are you laughing at me!" she shouted.

"I am not!" he protested. She pouted while Ren stood up and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, effortlessly. She brushed her skirt and started to go down to the bathroom. Ren followed her, quietly. Kyoko didn't notice and headed into the bathroom. He stood outside and scanned for the deranged fan. Kyoko wanted to splash her face with water, but she refrained because she thought what Kana's face would look like if she did that. She quickly went to do her business and washed her hands. She walked out and saw Ren standing outside the bathroom like some bodyguard.

"Um, Ren?" she said uncertainly. He jumped and looked behind him.

"Y-y-e-s?" he stuttered. She raised a brow and folded her arms at her chest.

"Why are you stuttering?" she asked. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"It's nothing. Anyways, Kyoko-", he stopped himself. He was about to ask her if he could follow her. _You are such an idiot, Kuon! Why would you ask her that! Even if I DID she would say no and run away. Calm down, breathe, and keep it a secret. _

"Anyways, what?" he blinked at her question.

"Nothing."

"You have said nothing three times today. Something is wrong. Tell me." She demanded.

"It's nothi-", he stopped himself again. Kyoko was midway into going into Mio mode. An awkward silence followed. A grumble ripped through the silence. They both looked at each other in surprise. The grumble sounded again. Kyoko looked at Ren suspiciously and he looked away blushing.

"Ren?" she said with a fake smile. He looked at her and also put on a plastic smile.

"Yes..?" he said with a quiet voice and was inching away from his frightening kohai.

"Did you really eat everything in that bento? Or did you just throw it away when my back was turned?" she asked innocently. There was no response from Ren for a good 3 minutes.

"I ate!" he protested. She raised a brow.

"How much?"

"The fruit?" he said nervously.

"THERE WASN'T ANY FRUIT!" she screamed." Ren! You should be more careful with your health!" She ranted for about 25 minutes before someone came looking for them. The person saw a young woman trying to rip off the handsome actor's head.

"STOP! Lunch break ended 20 minutes ago!" the helper shouted at the two. They stopped and looked at their phones.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kyoko exclaimed. She grabbed Ren's wrist, to his surprise and joy, and ran up the stairs as fast as the roadrunner from that one old cartoon. The helper looked at the trail of dust that they left behind in awe and terror. They rushed to get a makeup touch up and got ready for the next scenes. Most were her being picked on and collapsing. The next one was a bigger one. It was Miya's graduation day.

_Miya walked up to the podium in front of all of her classmates. She drew in lots of air to calm her nerves. _

_"Hello everyone! It seems sort of weird to say hello when we are saying goodbye though." She laughs a little and continues." We have had a wonderful 3 years at this school. We had many festivals, school trips, and, most of all, loving friends. Teachers helped us reach our goals and snapped us back to reality whenever we were sinking into a sea of doubt. But now we have to say goodbye to these amazing teachers and school to part ways with one another. Wherever you all go, know that there is a place to come back to and friends and family are waiting there. Let's have three cheers now, everybody!" _

_"BANZAI, BANZAI, BANZAI!" the crowd cheered. Miya smiled and saw in the way back a man that she knew. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. __**But why is he here? He left with that maid! Did he come back?**_

_"Rui." She breathed out into the microphone. Murmurs from the crowd and teachers were rippled through but she didn't hear. All she did was stare at the tall man in the back. The man started walking toward the stage. Once he was standing right in front of her, she started to cry. _

_"Miya." The deep voice resonated in her ears. She missed that voice, that scent, and this man. _

_"You came…back?" she squeaked. He chuckled and caressed her face. _

_"I never left." _

_"But, you all of a sudden disappeared and left a note saying goodbye!" she said with tears streaming down her face."And, and, all of your stuff was gone!" He rubbed her tears off of her face and smiled at her. _

_"I didn't do that. Nanao-san did all of that." He explained. _

_"That maid did all of this?" she asked while looking up at his face. A beard had been grown and he had a few small cuts on both of his cheeks._

_"Yes, she claimed to have loved me and chained me to a chair for days. She tried to get me to love her but the only person I can love is you, Miya." More tears formed in her brown eyes. _

_"Oh, Rui!" she exclaimed and hugged him. He stroked her hair lovingly. _

_"I love you." He whispered. She looked up at him again and had the loveliest smile ever._

_"I love you too, idiot." She said. She felt herself go woozy again. Her knees started to give out._

_"Miya? MIYA!" Was the last thing she heard before blacking out. The crowd was dead silent while staring at the forbidden couple. Ryuu couldn't stop trembling as he held her. _

"AND CUT!" Ryuu shouted. Again, there were tears. Kyoko wanted to stay in Ren's arms longer but knew better. She unwillingly got out of his warmness and stood up then bowed to the crew. Ren's arms felt lonely without her small body in it. He also stood up and followed his kohai's example. She looked up at him and started to blush. He looked at her too and kept staring."Hey, you two over there, are you listening?" Ryuu asked with annoyance in his voice. They blushed scarlet and shook their heads.

"I am sincerely sorry; can you repeat what you said?" Kyoko asked hesitantly. Ryuu sighed and looked at the two.

"I said that this is it for today. I want you to be extra ready for the next two big scenes we have tomorrow because they are more intense than the last couple big ones. So rest up and get ready because I will work you like dogs if you don't get them right. Am I understood?" Ryuu repeated. He had an aura that demanded them to understand. They nodded so much that Yashiro thought their heads were looked like those idiotic bobble heads."Good, then everyone great job! Let's clean up!"

"Yay!" everyone cheered. The crew rushed to get everything into the storage room that they were using. Kyoko quickly walked to the changing room and Kana removed all the makeup to Kyoko's despair. Kyoko took off the wig and combed her orange turning brown hair. It had grown a good inch or two since the first time she had her haircut. She noticed this and put it in a loose braid with red ribbon that she found in the room. Kana and the assistant makeup artist, Miwa, left quickly because they had another job at some commercial shoot. She quickly pulled on her clothes and walked out after checking the room relentlessly for anything she might've left behind. Once she walked out, she ran into a person.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she apologized while bowing.

"Ew, it's you." The voice spoke with disgust. She looked up and her blood froze. It was her. The bleached hair, the color contacts, and the tanned face were the last things she saw before she fell down the stairs.

"Thank you for your work today." She politely said while having a 25 degree bow which was very different from her 90 degree regular bow.

"Yeah whatever, bitch. Why didn't you follow my first note?" she asked snottily. Kyoko clenched her fists and forced a professional smile.

"Because, I am used to those stupid notes."

"If you had listened to them, you wouldn't have had to fall down the stairs. Listen to me, hoe." The fan grabbed Kyoko by her hair and pulled Kyoko closer. She also ripped out some of Kyoko's hair and her ribbon." Stay away from Ren-chan or else something even worse will happen than being pushed down the stairs. Don't look, touch, or be near him okay?" she threatened with eyes as cold as Mio's. She pushed Kyoko away like she was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Kyoko responded while looking at her hands.

"And why the hell not?" The fan demanded to know.

"Because," She looked at the fan square in the eye," my feelings for him are stronger than yours."

"You have no idea how much I love him. I have all of his drama CDs, interviews recorded, every clipping of him, and know his whole schedule by heart!" the fan shot back. Kyoko snorted and the fan raised a brow.

"That's not love; that's stalking." _SLAP!_ The slap had so much power that she fell to the floor. And even Ren could hear it when he was inside his dressing room. He rushed outside and saw his lovely girl with a big red mark across the face. He quickly walked past the fan and rushed to Kyoko and knelt down to grab his girl's face with his warm hands. He could clearly see the red mark on her pale skin and his eyes widened with shock. He rubbed her check and Kyoko winced at the pain.

"Kyoko, are you alright?" he asked while searching her face for any other injuries. She nodded and looked away before she would start blushing. But the side she turned showed Ren how bad the mark was. It was bright red and starting to swell. He glared at the fan with anger." Are you the one who did this to Kyoko?"

"Y-y-yes." She stammered. Ren let go of Kyoko's face and got up then walked over to the girl. He towered over her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned with a frightening tone in his voice. The fan trembled and looked up in fear at her beloved actor.

"Because, I love you."

"Why did you do that?" he asked again. The fan cringed back.

"Because, she's a bitch and kept clinging to you." She quietly said to Ren. Ren was about to rip this girl's fake face off.

"How is Kyoko bitch?"

"Because," She thought for awhile," she doesn't have the right to be near you! She blackmailed you, huh, honey?"

"Honey? Where the heck is that coming from?" Ren asked with disbelief in his voice.

"You're mine! I love you more than anyone!" she cried.

"Who said I was yours!" Ren growled.

"I SAID SO!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT SOMEONE IS BETTER THAN ME!"

"YEAH I AM!"

"IT CAN'T BE THIS BITCH CAN IT!"

"Ren?" A voice quietly called. They turned and saw Ryuu.

"Ah, good job today sir!" Ren and Kyoko said in unison and the fan ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuu asked.

"Some crazy fan."

"I can see that and I think you might want ice for that, Kyoko." Ryuu pointed out. Kyoko quickly put her hand on her cheek to cover it up.

"Yes, I'll go do that now." Kyoko quickly said and practically ran off.

"Alright, go after her now." Ryuu pat Ren on the back and Ren ran after her. He looked left and right with every step/mile he took. He finally found her huddled in a little corner.

"Kyoko?" She jumped and looked behind her.

"Yes?" she asked. He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, it only stings a bit. Don't worry about something as unimportant as me." She muttered. Ren was beyond annoyed now. _How much modesty does this girl have! _

"How can I not be worried about you!" Kyoko jumped again in surprise.

"Why would you be worried?" she asked.

"You are very important to me, Kyoko. It pained me seeing you being hurt by that girl." He said gently.

"Why am I so important to you?" Ren gulped. He should've known that this question was going to come sooner or later with the way this conversation was going. Kyoko saw Ren's face fall and sighed." It's alright. You don't have search your brain for an answer if you don't have one."

"It's not like that Kyoko!" Ren said loudly. Kyoko widened her eyes at this man, who was known for being polite and patient, who was raising his voice at his costar.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked cautiously. Ren blushed and covered his mouth.

"Do I have to say it right here and now?" he mumbled.

"You don't have to say here and now, I guess. You can tell me later." She suggested. He nodded. Kyoko still had her hand on her cheek.

"Kyoko," she looked at him and he almost blushed," let me see your cheek." Kyoko shook her head.

"No, I can take care of it myself." Ren glared at her.

"Kyoko let me see it." He grabbed her wrist and, since he had five times more strength than she did, pulled it off of her cheek. The area was starting to swell and you could see that it would probably become a bruise. He could feel his heart pain.

"I am sorry that I am unprofessional. I let this happen to me." Kyoko apologized. Ren's eyes filled with regret.

"No, Kyoko," She looked up in surprise," I am sorry for not being there and not protecting you from her. It's my fault that you got hurt."

"What are you talking about! It's my fault for not defending myself." Kyoko protested. He looked her sadly.

"How useless I am, I can't even protect the girl I care most about." Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What-." He put his finger on her lips to stop her.

"I'll tell you later, okay? It's 3 o'clock so meet me at Himeji Castle because I have a drama shoot there at 4:30 okay?" She tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"Um, sure, but why there? Couldn't I just meet you at your place?" she asked. He rummaged through his brain to find an acceptable reason.

"I want you to study a different kind of acting. Instead of your usual modern dramas, you can study the periodic dramas. You want to expand your acting right?" he asked. Her face lit up with realization.

"Ah, I get it now! Alright, I'll be there!" she cheerfully said. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, let's get some ice for your cheek." They went to the nurse's office and got an ice pack. The nurse was heart-shaped eyes the whole time. Everyone from the shoot left already so school resumed. The students got to leave the school for 4 hours or could've stayed to watch but the school had to start again at 3:15 and ended at 6 due to loss time due to the shooting. Kyoko and Ren walked out of the room and passed many classrooms. The students could see the couple walking by and stuck their faces to the window and some went out the door and even some started to follow.

"Hey, what happened to her face?" a male student asked.

"Who cares about her; we get to see THE Ren Tsuruga!" a female student replied.

"Man, she has nice legs!"

"So does Ren!"

"Whoever hit her lovely face is evil!"

"Who cares about her!"

"WE DO!" all the male students replied which made Kyoko blush and all the guys earned a glare from Ren. He slid his arm around her waist and Kyoko jumped a bit in surprise. She looked up at him and he smiled one of his loving smiles. She blushed again but didn't remove his arm. They walked out of the school and into a car, which was provided by the President and I will tell you how long that phone call was later maybe, where Yashiro was waiting. Ren opened the door for Kyoko and she climbed in. He got into the driver's seat and started driving to Darumya. It only took 10 minutes to get there, thank goodness. If it was any longer there was going to be a more awkward silence. Kyoko quickly got out of the car.

"Kyoko," she turned around," see you later. Want me to pick you up later?"

"No, it's okay. I can take a taxi." She rushed off before he could protest. He sighed and gave up then drove off. She walked into the restaurant quickly. She changed clothing because her dress was dirtied from being on the floor. She checked her cheek and luckily the swelling was going down. She grabbed a white blouse and a pair of blue washed-out skinny jeans. She kept the ice pack on though until she had to leave. Once the clock struck at 3:45, she removed the pack. She wiped the area and covered it with makeup as best as she could. She put her hair in a side-braid again and used some pink frilly ribbon at the end of it. She grabbed a red bag and stuffed her phone, a notebook, a pencil, a handkerchief, keys, and her wallet. She slipped on blue 3 inch heels and headed out. She called a taxi and it arrived in 5 minutes and the driver was happy with his customer. It took about 20 minutes to get there which made Kyoko about 10 minutes late. She walked in and the security let her in. She walked in, puzzled, and saw Ren in his costume. It was a samurai uniform and he had hair extensions which was put in a mid-high pony tail. She sat with the director and took some notes for about 45 minutes before the director said cut for break time. Ren jogged over to Kyoko and who was smiling like an idiot that he was.

"Hello, Kyoko." She smiled back which made all the guys' heart skip a beat.

"Hello! That was amazing! I never have seen this kind of acting. It was intense but not like Dark Moon aura. It was a kind of intense like a prince saving his princess from a really, really evil man!" She said seriously. He smiled.

"Well, that's what this is pretty much about. I have to save a princess." Her eyes shone.

"REALLY!"

"Yup, want to try on a princess outfit?" he asked. She nodded with enthusiasm and Ren led her to the changing room. He told the costume crew to put on the most elaborate costume on her. He gave off an air that was hard to refuse to. They put her into a costume and makeup then a long black wig. She walked out in a gorgeous traditional Japanese princess outfit. She looked like royalty. He quickly guided her into the castle which took out all of its displays for the shoot. It was set up to look like ancient castle on the inside to match with the outside. He motioned her to sit on the throne. She gladly did and looked at everything in awe. Ren knelt down and looked at her.

"Ren?" He put a finger to his lips. A dozen questions marks were around her head.

"Princess Kyoko," she sat up straight," you wanted to know why you are so important to me, correct?"

"Yes."

_It's now or never, Kuon. _He drew in a breath and looked at her straight into her eyes and let his own soften.

"It's because," he smiled," I love you so much, Kyoko."

**Maegie Note: I hope I did okay on this chapter! I am sorry about my hiatus but I haven't been doing well in school lately ;A; I wanted to study more and get more sleep. I will try not to go on another hiatus but I can't promise. I might be getting later and later about publishing. I kept having writer blocks on this :p I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I really hope you liked it and if not TELL ME! I feel as if this chapter was boring :/ I am sorry. Hope you might keep reading and liking this but if not I am sorry to have disappointed you. ALSO (if you are still reading I am amazed) you guys should totally check out the fanfiction for Skip Beat called Faster than a Kiss! I love it right now! And if you are the author and reading my fanfiction, I LOVE YOUR WRITING :D Alright, thanks for reading ^^ see you later! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Me: Mwahaha I don't own Skip Beat or else-**

** Ren: It would be horrible like your previous chapter 9! **

**me: -whimper- Don't bring that up! **

**Kyoko: You're fault for publishing that without seeing that it was horribly done! **

**Me:...I know it was horrible okay ;A; **

**Them: Then why did you publish it!**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW! -runs to room bawling-**

**Them: Such a weenie.**

**Me: -in room- so yeah I don't own Skip beat or else it would be horrible and no one would read it and I will be lonely and sad ;A;**

:+:

Kyoko looked at the kneeling man in front of her. She blinked numerous times before opening her mouth.

"Ren," he looked up with hope in his eyes," you shouldn't joke around like that. People will think you might actually lo—like me." she couldn't say the word; it hurt to say it. Ren sighed but knew something like that was coming anyways.

"Kyoko," she looked down with eyes that displayed sadness," I wouldn't confess to anyone if I didn't mean it."

"What about in Dark Moon? You confessed to Momose!" She said.

"Kyoko that was Katsuki confessing to a Mizuki; it was not me confessing to Momose-san." He explained. A minute silence followed.

"Why would you, Tsuruga Ren, like me?" Ren smiled.

"Because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." Kyoko opened her mouth to protest but Ren stopped her with his finger," You are beyond beautiful, smart, hard working, and kind. You're the perfect woman; who wouldn't love you?" Kyoko scoffed.

"Yeah name someone that likes me."

"Me." Kyoko blushed scarlet. How could Ren possibly lo-o-v-v-e-e me?

"Are you okay Ren? You sure you didn't hit your head somewhere?" she asked.

"I've been hit by the love struck stick." Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." She mumbled. Ren was in disbelief; sure he knew she wasn't going to believe him but he never knew it was going to be THIS hard to convince her. He held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb in a circular motion. She looked away with her face being viciously red.

"Kyoko," she tried to look at him but couldn't due to embarrassment," Kyoko look at me." she struggled to look at him but somehow managed.

"Yes, Ren?"

"Why won't you believe me?" he asked.

"Because," her eyes grew sad," how could you like someone as unworthy as me?" Ren sighed. This girl doesn't know what she actually does to guys, does she?

"Didn't you hear what I just said earlier? I love you because you are you. You don't try to be anyone else unlike other girls. You stay to your principles and work nonstop. It's actually the other way around; how could someone like me be worthy of loving you?" he asked sadly. Kyoko's eyes widened at this ridiculous question.

"It's not like that, Ren. How am I able to have your….love?" She ended quietly. Ren smiled at this easy question.

"Because you are all I think of and all that I want." Kyoko's face turned back to its previous red. How could Ren say something like that and not blush like crazy?

"Why? Why do you want me? Why do you love me? Why, Ren, why?" She asked over and over again. He lifted her chin and pulled her closer. Kyoko closed her eyes and Ren took it as an invitation to kiss her. So he did. It was soft because he knew if he put his all into it, she would run away. Kyoko never tasted something as sweet as this kiss.

"Because I just do. Love isn't something that you can explain; it's just something you feel. If you want to me to explain how vast my love for you is I would say that if I had a rose for every time I have thought of you, I would have a garden bigger than Earth." He said sweetly. Kyoko thought of the same thing; she would also have a garden as big as 1000 oceans. She blushed as she thought of that. She surrendered.

"Okay." Ren gave her another soft kiss on the lips.

"You must be very confused and out of it now; I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. You don't even have to return my love, which you probably never would anyways." He finished with sadness. Kyoko opened her mouth to protest again but the words wouldn't come out. Ren sighed in sadness and disappointment but put a strong face. He got up and held out his hand for her. Kyoko gladly took his hand and got up then went back outside. Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her close as they walked. Kyoko was even redder if that was possible. Once they finally reached the dressing room, Ren knelt down and kissed her hand causing Kyoko to blush and hiding Yashiro to squeal as silent as he could. Once Ren finally let go of her hand, she rushed back into the room and tried to calm down her heart. Yashiro finally got out of his bush and followed Ren back to his dressing room as if nothing had happened. Kyoko had her makeup, wig and costume removed to her dismay. She walked out of the dressing room and saw Ren who still had his outfit on. She blushed yet again and started ed to walk back to the street to get a taxi. Ren saw this and smirked. _You're not getting away from me today, Kyoko._

"Kyoko!" he called and she froze. She turned back and pasted on a professional face on with the fake smile.

"Yes, Ren?" she asked sweetly.

"Stay here. I'll take you home." Kyoko blushed again and saw the enraged fans. She shuddered at the thought of that extreme fan being in that crowd as well.

"Okay." She quietly agreed. She went back and sat down in a chair with some of the camera crew.

"SCENE 36, TAKE TWO. AND ACTION!" the director called. Ren snapped into his character.

_Fuji (Ren's character) approached the castle where his princess was held. He firmly grabbed his sword and gritted his teeth. He slowly walked up to the entrance which was strangely unguarded. Fuji quickly whipped out his sword just in time to come face to face with a ninja._

"_Do you work for him?" Fuji asked the ninja._

"_Work for whom?" The ninja replied with a question which annoyed Fuji. Fuji clenched his fist and spat the name out like it was a bad taste in his mouth._

"_Daimyo Kuromine."_

"_Maybe, maybe not." Fuji furrowed his brows in frustration. Ninjas annoyed the hell out of him. The only thing that annoyed him more was the Emperor who didn't see how the Shogun was taking advantage of him. This world is soiled was Fuji famous phrase. That's why he fought so hard to get the princess back. She was the only person who was still pure. She was the only that captivated him. But not she was sold off by her own father do this Daimyo because the Emperor was in debt to him. She wrote secret letters to him and explained what was happening. She mostly said positive things but in the last letter, she lost it. She broke down and admitted what has REALLY been happening. Daimyo Kuromine treated her like a sex toy and a slave. He knew he had to save her. After sparring with the ninja and defeating him the ninja finally admitted where the princess was held due to his defeat. Fuji stormed in a defeated anything that tried to stop him. Some actually let him go; they wanted the princess to be free. He finally found her in the chamber where ninja told him. She was nude with bruises, cuts, scrapes, and a swollen ankle._

"_Samurai Fuji, what are you doing here! You'll be seen!" she rushed up to him and inspected him for any injuries._

"_Princess Miu, you are severely hurt. It should be I that is worried. Come quickly we must escape while we can!" Fuji urged and wrapped her in his cape then carried her bridal style. They rushed out of the room with many of Daimyo Kuromine's soldiers coming after them. Fuji could still out run them all and quickly got Miu onto his horse. He slapped the horse's rump and it sped off._

"_WAIT, SAMURAI FUJI! WHY AREN'T YOU COMING AS WELL!" the princess yelled as she started to get farther and farther away. Fuji didn't look back or else he would have an urge to go with her and if he died, he would die with regret. He clutched his sword with both of his strong hands and looked at the men coming at him. The men swung their swords and shouted crude insults._

"_BECAUSE IF I DON'T STOP THEM, THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH THEIR HORSES. I CAN'T RISK THAT, PRINCESS! GO NOW AND MAKE SURE TO GO BACK TO THE PALACE. Please do that for me." he ended with a whisper as he saw the sight of over 40 soldiers surrounding him. All of them attacked at once and Fuji couldn't defend. He was defeated. Once the soldiers cleared, Miu finally came out of the forest where she was hiding. She ran back to her savior and saw his head (a fake one obviously ,we don't want our dear Ren to be headless) then shrieked. She picked it up and saw the lifeless handsome face. She hugged it with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_WHY!" Miu screamed._

"AND CUT! That was wonderful!" Kyoko was so pulled in by this scene that she started to cry. Ren saw this and chuckled, and he walked over to her.

"Was it good, Kyoko?" she turned at him and had started blubbering.

"It-it-it was so-so-so beau-beau-beautiful!" she cried. Ren hugged and her while chuckling_. Oh boy, it's going to be tough calming her down._

"Did you like it, though?" she looked up at him and nodded furiously.

"Miu is so kind! Even though she's been abused for a long time, she only thought of Samurai Fuji! SO WONDERFUL!" she wept even more. The actress that played Miu giggled and walked over.

"You must be Kyoko, right?" she asked.

"OH MY GOSH, you're the one that plays the princess! You were amazing!" Kyoko praised.

"Tsuruga-sama, she is just like how you describe her." She giggled again," I am Hinamori Tohru." She held out her hand to Kyoko who took it eagerly.

"I am Kyoko, the one who plays as Natsu, Miya, and Mio." _And Setsu and Bo._

"OH MY GOSH, I LOVE BOX R!" Tohru squealed.

"Really!"

"YEAH! Natsu is so sexy and charismatic! I love her, but who is Miya?"

"Ah! That's right; it hasn't aired yet! It's called My Angel, and it's a new drama that we JUST started. Ren is also in it." She added.

"Eh, I will certainly watch it, Kyoko-chan!" Tohru exclaimed with excitement. She leaned over to Kyoko's ear." Hey, are you dating Tsuruga-sama?" Kyoko blushed furiously.

"NO!" she yelled causing Ren, who was forgotten, to jump a good feet. Tohru chuckled at Kyoko's innocence.

"Just wondering." She whispered again in her ear," Though you guys would be totally cute together!"

"EH! No, Hinamori-san, why would you think that. We wouldn't be a good match." She whispered.

"Oh yes you would!" Tohru protested.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES-wait what?" Kyoko exclaimed. Tohru clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"I WIN!" she chuckled.

"No fair, you tricked me!" Kyoko whined.

"Haha, oh well!" Tohru skipped off to get her makeup redone and have the fake blood taken off. _They are so cute! It's a good thing I don't have a crush on Tsuruga-sama or I would've been jealous of this picture perfect pair! _She giggled like Yashiro and sped off to her dressing room. Kyoko sat next to Ren with red cheeks.

"What was that?" Ren asked.

"Uh, nothing Tsuruga-san!" Ren narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Kyoko eyes widened." And here I was thinking that Kyoko finally saw me as a friend and was calling me by my first name. But I guess I was wrong about that." Ren did a puppy face that made Kyoko surrender.

"I AM SO SORRY!" she apologized loudly. Ren did a "pfft" and did motions that signaled to Kyoko to calm down.

"I was just joking, Kyoko. Calm down."

"You were teasing me again!"

"Why wouldn't I tease the girl that I love?" he asked. Kyoko flushed red again.

"Stupid." she muttered. He cupped his ear with his hand.

"I am sorry, what did you just say?" Kyoko shook her head in terror of what Ren would say.

"Nothing!"

"Oh really?" He pulled her close but still 2 inches away from each other." Now what did you say, Kyoko."

"I said nothing." she said plainly. He pinched her cheek.

"Setsu, what did you say?" Cain demanded. Setsu trembled at this aura of dominance.

"Nothing, Onii-san!" Setsu whined. Cain pulled them closer by an inch so that they were looking at each other cross-eyed.

"Setsu," he glared at her," tell me now." Setsu sniffed and looked down.

"Kyoko said idiotic bastard." Kyoko resurfaced.

"Oh, is that what you said, Kyoko?" Ren asked.

"NOOOOOO! I JUST SAID STUPID!" She yelled.

"Oh ho! SO YOU DID SAY SOMETHING!"

"DARN YOU SETSU!" the crew looked at the two in bewilderment. All of their thoughts were_: what the hell? _Ren laughed out loud which startled everyone. Who knew the Sexiest Man in Japan would laugh that loudly? He finally stopped laughing at saw his should-be girl glaring at him.

"What?" She pouted cutely and hmphed while looking to the side.

"Making fun of me." she muttered.

"Did you say making out with me?" Ren asked with happiness," GLAD TO!" he shouted with delight while Kyoko's eyes widened.

"NO NO NO NO!" she shook her hands in front of her face while shutting her eyes." NO NO NO, I DID NOT SAY THAT!" He started laughing uncontrollably and he started to tear up.

"Oh gosh Kyoko, you crack me up!" she blushed and muttered stuff but Ren couldn't hear. Yashiro was taking a video while Tohru crept up behind him.

"BOO!" she exclaimed. He jumped and turned around, and he put his hand over his chest to stop the frightened heart.

"You scared me!" Yashiro complained.

"I can see that." She giggled and saw the camcorder." Show me some footage of them!"

"Of course!" he switched to some of his earliest footage and they both giggled like little girls while Kyoko was punching Ren softly in the arm and the crew was beyond bewildered. They ended filming after two more minor scenes with only Tohru and the man who played as the evil Daimyo Kuromine and Ren had yet another job to attend to.

"What do you have now?" Kyoko asked.

"A photo shoot for a new cologne by Armani." Kyoko widened her eyes once again at the famous name.

"Really? I love some of their perfume, and they always have the best commericals! I've always wanted to be in one!" Kyoko went off into la-la land explaining their recent commerical video while Ren contemplated on the thought of maybe getting her into the photo shoot. They arrived at the shoot with Kyoko who protested but somehow Ren convinced her to come along. Some professional excuse that he made up on the spot. The theme was sedution like almost all their themes. He sprayed some and it was nice but not his favorite._ At least it's not horrible like that last one I did for Company J_. He shuddered at the memory. Think of skunks wrapped with bacon diaper on it's period, and that's what it smelled like to Ren. He had no idea why it was put on the market. He quickly changed into white trousers, a simple dark blue button up that had 4 buttons undone, black loafers, and a silver necklace. His hair was swept up revealing his forehead that was free of acne (m/n: jealous -_- ren: how often do you wash your face? me:...barely... him: how much acne do you have? me:...not alot technically... him: then why are you complaining! me: let's get back to the story!) and almost no make up aside from a little foundation. He sprayed just a little more of the cologne on and walked out. All the women of course drooled and the men envied Ren's pefect chest. Kyoko blushed and Yashiro quickly got his glove on to take a picture of the blusing maiden.

"SO GORGEOUS!" the photographer cried out. Ren shook hands with him and walked over to the set. It was really simple, it had a black background with a red rose painted on it. There was a white wall thing that was as tall as Ren's waist so when he sat down he could easily rest on his elbow on it. He was supposed to look in the camera as if he was trying to seduct someone by just looking at them. For Ren, it was a peice of cake. He simply stared at it and gave a little smirk that made the ladies and some men melt. Kyoko had trouble breathing due to the overload of sexiness. After they were done with the first shot, Ren asked if Kyoko could be in the next one.

"WAIT WHAT!" she shrieked and he smiled.

"You said you wanted to be in one of their advertisements, no?" he said.

"I do, but then I have to take a photo like that with you." she explained.

"You don't want to take a photo with THE Tsuruga Ren!" A female shouted in disbelief which was followed by others in agreeement.

"It's not like that! I don't think my heart can handle it!" she shouted back. Ren smirked and had the makeup artist whisk her away into the dressing room. Before Kyoko could protest, she was in a sexy tube red dress with black stiletos. Her makeup was very mature and sexy which pleased frantic Kyoko. Now everyone was drooling; even the women. She blushed and walked over to Ren's hand which was extended out. Kyoko stood in front of Ren who bent down to her neck and kissed it. Her eyes were closed and her mouth ajar. She tilt her head a bit and put her put her hand on her neck near where Ren kissed it as if in pleasure which she was in. They took a couple pictures like that and Kyoko could finally breathe again. After leaving and protesting from Kyoko who was given two bottles of perfume as payment, they piled into the car. They dropped Yashiro at his apartment and Kyoko blushed when she was told to sit in the passenger seat and at the thought of being alone with him._ Stupid! You've been in his car numerous times alone._ She looked at the mirror and saw Ren staring at her. She looked away with a red face yet again._ But this time, I now know he has fe-e-e-l-l-l-lings for me! What should I do Father!_ Kuu who was cuddling with Julie sneezed. The ride was silent once again and they finally reached Darumya.

"Thank you for the ride, Ren!" she thanked as she got out of the car. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards him. He lifted her hand and gave it a little smooch. He looked at her seductively.

"Good night, dear Kyoko." he said smoothly. He let go and she walked out of the car in a daze. She sunk to the ground once he left and she looked at her hand. She smiled and kissed it as well and blushed at her "embarrassing" moment. She walked into Darumya and went to bed quickly. She sighed before she drifted to sleep.

_He's going to stop my heart at some point._

:+:

** Maegie Note: Wahh I hope I did better! I took it slow this time so it's ALOT different than my previous chapter 9. Also, those who read that chapter I AM SO SORRY. IT WAS DISGRACEFUL TO PUBLISH IT! **

** Kane: Are you trying to be Kyoko or something? **

** Me:...noo...why?**

**Her: Because you sound just like her.**

** Kyoko: Are you talking about me? **

** Us: Uh...LOOK A PRINCESS!**

** Her: WHAT WHERE! -runs off in random direction.**

** Us: Phew!**

** Me: Anyways sorry for horrible previous chapter! Sigh I will try to do better! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! I don't deserve it! Also I am sor-**

** Kanae: STOP WITH THE SORRYS! **

** Me: Sorr- **

** SLAP in the back of head**

** Kanae: What did i say? **

** Me: SOR- I mean thank you o_o **

** Kanae: Good -walks away-**

** Me: Sorry for long Maegie Note and if I disappointed D; Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Me: WOAH I am already on chapter 10! **

**Kyoko and Ren: CONGRADULATIONS! :D**

**Me: AWH :3**

**Them: Now get back to the disclaimer note and the story.**

**Me:...okay...I don't own Skip Beat or I would NEVER make the deadlines for it(x **

Kyoko awoke after a wonderful dream. Her and Ren finally got together and had a child. Then, she woke up; she was very upset. She finally got out of bed after deciding on whether or not to get up or just sleep to dream again. What made her got out of bed was her phone telling her it was 8 am. She rushed up and took a quick shower. She slipped into a red-white striped shirt with lace in the back from the neckline to the mid-shoulder blade area. She donned white skinny jeans with a pair of socks. She waddled out then quickly brushed her hair and teeth. She grabbed her bag with the neccessites she needed and a pair of gray ankle high-heeled boots. She hurried down the stairs and bowed to the startled couple then rushed outside only to see Ren's car which had been repaired. She gaped before a minute and finally awakening from her suprise then walking over to the car. She climbed into the backseat and was greeted by Yashiro and Ren. She blushed when Ren looked at her which made Ren and Yashiro estatic. They drove quickly off to the school for the last time. The ride was relatively silent besides Yashiro explaining Ren's schedule to not only Ren but also to Kyoko. Ren was only half listening while the other half was him staring at her. She fidgeted and squirmed at the feeling. It felt like Ren was stripping her in front of him; it was so...sexy. They finally arrived and Kyoko rushed to her dressing room or else her face would burst due to her insane blushing. The staff hurriedly put on her makeup, wig, and costume and before Kyoko knew it, she was flying out the door then into the next set. She blushed when she realized what scene that they were doing. _This scene...why did it have to come NOW!_ She cleared her head and got into Miya and Ryuu said START.

_The girl with the flowing brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes strided through the festival stalls. She peered into everyone of them to make sure everything was going smoothly. After all, she was the student council persident. She wasn't really paying attention; she was only looking for a person who said they were going to be here. She doubted that the person would actually show up; she didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. She quickly walked while ignoring all the stares she was getting from people-mostly males. She sighed when she reached the last stall without seeing the person. She sat on the steps and sighed then rested her head on the banister. She was about to get and make another round around the stalls but a certain soft twinkle stopped her. It was a familiar note that she has heard before; she started climbing up the stairs while hearing the soft twinkle get brighter and louder. It was that song-her song. She burst through the doors to the roof and saw a person standing there. The person turned around and smiled one of his signature smiles. She had all the air taken out of her and started shuffling towards him. She didn't believe he would actually come. But there he was in a simple white t-shirt, black ripped jeans, a cross necklace, and the ring she got him. As she got nearer, he started walking towards her. Once they were only a foot apart did they actually speak._

_ "Rui, how-." he stopped her with his index finger on her naturally cherry-red lips._

_ "Miya, I've been thinking. What would it be like if I never met you? Sure I would have less problems," Miya pouted at this," but it wouldn't have been as extrodinary as it it now. As cheesy and redudant this line is, you are my sun. You brightened my life from that cold, dirty, and horrible world I used to live in. I didn't know of joy, sadness, lust, or," he lifted her chin with her finger,"love." _Kyoko started to feel tears trying to escape her eyes but she kept them in and reverted back into Miya quickly.

_ "Rui," she looked deeply into his warm brown eyes," I didn't know anything besides my sparkling, selfish, and empty world before you came. You, Rui, are my north star and have led me to freedom from my imprisoned world." The tears finally won and started to fall." You have made me feel greed for another, joy for another, and sadness. But it was all worth it when I finally realized what I really want and need. Rui, I need you. I-I-I love you." The corner of Rui's mouth turned upside slightly and he craned his neck down and kissed the girl. It was a deep kiss and he licked her bottom lip which caused her to gasp and he happily slid his tongue in._ Kyoko was going crazy at this moment. The kiss was far different and actually wonderful than Sho's. She felt ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around Ren's neck and pulled him closer. Ren was also going crazy with pleasure. He bound his arms around her waist and also pulled her closer and slightly up. Ren and Kyoko finally remember they were acting and went back into character.

_Rui finally pulled away in order to let Miya breathe. She was weezing like an old lady and put her arms on her knees while slightly bent over. Rui smiled triumphatly and crushed her with a hug. _

_ "Miya, I love you too." she started blushing then started hitting his chest softly._

_ "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" he gave her a little peck on the cheek causing her to look up._

_ "I know." They watched the sun slightly go down and the bonfire going on fire while have several people dancing around. They smiled and danced on the roof in their own little special place. _

"AND CUT! EXCELLENT, MAGNIFIECNT, BEAUTIFUL-." the assitant directer stuck an apple into Ryuu's mouth which finally made him shut up. The assistant director bowed in apology and looked at the couple who wasn't even showing any attention to them.

"Ahem." the two finally looked over and blushed slightly," Thank you for today's work and we will be moving to some minor places for small scenes. We will only be doing about 3 scenes so after we have done the 4 you are able to go to your next job or home. We are leaving in about 30 minutes so please be ready." she explained and started walking away. They nodded in unison and looked at each other in the eyes. They had a stare down and Kyoko lost because she could feel her cheeks starting to flare up. She walked away while Ren and Yashiro were smiling.

She hurried to the dressing room to change into her next outfit. The outfit was a worn pair of blue jeans, black tank top, white long cardigan, chunky silver necklace, several bracelets, and a red fancy bag. She slipped into it and also a pair of 4 inch white pumps. She quickly collected her own belongings and clothing. She rushed out only to be caught by the hair dresser who tied Kyoko's hair in a side pony tail with a frilly white ribbon.

"Oh my, this looks expenisve! It looks like it's from Jeanne D'Arc; I can't wear this!" Kyoko protested while remembering seeing the ribbon Maria got from Ren.

"Nonsense! You must; you are Miya! One of the richest girls in Asia, you have to!" She replied back. Kyoko mumbled and bowed.

"Thank you for the ribbon then." she stood back straight with a bright smile which caused a couple males' hearts to stop beating for a moment. They quickly walked away and went back to their original job. She half skipped to Ren's room and knocked on the door which was opened by Yashiro.

"Ah, Kyoko! Ren's not finished changing yet so you'll have to wait in the waiting area. Come in!" Yashiro smirked at his evil plan. You see, there was no waiting area OR a dressing screen. Once Kyoko walked in, she was face to face with Ren's naked torso. They both stared at each other and both broke contact at the same time. Kyoko huddled in the corner while having nosebleeds; Ren on the other hand was glaring at Yashiro, menacingly. Yashiro only shrugged and walked out, leaving the two doofuses alone. Kyoko slowly got up and turned around.

"Um, sorry for intruding while you're ch-ch-cha-chan-chang-changi-changing." _Again._ she stuttered. Ren cleared his throat and put on his dress shirt quickly.

"It's okay, Kyoko. It's not like I only had my boxers on; you can turn around now." Kyoko blushed at the thought and turned around to see Ren buttoning up his shirt. He was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and was tying a purple tie. _Wow._

"Um, so, how are you?" she blurted out. She wanted to just hit herself in the head. _How are you? HOW ARE YOU! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY! I am such an idiot. _

"Er, fine?" he said awkwardly." A lot better after kissing you." he said cheerfully. Kyoko blushed after thinking of that kiss.

"Bully." was all she could say due to her excessive blushing. Ren threw on his suit jacket and he was done.

"Let's go, Kyoko." he stood close to her but didn't touch her. He didn't want her to run away from him anymore. Though, little did Ren know, Kyoko wanted to touch him. _He's so close, so close!_ They walked in silence and met up with Yashiro who was talking to the director.

"Good, we are all here and ready! Let's go!" Ryuu cheerfully hollered. Kyoko and Ren along with Yashiro went into Ren's car and sped off to Kyoko's despair. After a stomach churning drive, they arrived at a little shopping district that was now packed. Hundreds of fan girls and fan boys all crowded around the small area that they were using; the security could barely fend them all off. Kyoko stepped out and heard many woahs; she blushed deeply while Ren got out and there were roars of screaming.

"REN TSURUGA, YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"REN, PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"REN, PLEASE SIGN THIS!"

"REN TAKE A PHOTO WITH ME!"

"REN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WOULD JUMP OFF A CLIFF FOR YOU!" A male voice which caused Ren to tilt his head a little in confusion but waved toward the crowd while Yashiro got out and faded away like a shadow. The crew finally arrived and started to set things up and told the crowd to be silent or they couldn't film. Everyone finally shut up and the staff poured snow all over and a couple got on the roof with fake snow at the ready. They added a little on both of actors and on everywhere that could possibly have snow. It was a cloudy day too so it was perfect.

"AND, START SCENE 12!" Ryuu shouted from his chair. Kyoko snapped her eyes open and became Miya. The "snow" started to dance down from the sky.

_It was a snowy January day while a young lady started to prance along the sidewalk. She was skipping past a shop when something caught her eye. She peered in and saw beautiful silver ring._

_ "MIYA-SAMA!" a voice shouted. _

_ "Here, Rui!" she replied while still looking at the object in awe. A man started to jog despite that he was in a suit and dress shoes. He finally caught up and bonked the girl on the top of her milk chocolate hair. _

_ "OWWIE!" she whimpered while rubbing her head with a pout." What was that for!" _

_ "Don't run off like a little girl again. You scared me half to death, and you are an Onodera! What will happen if you disappear all of a sudden!" he shouted with a very angry face. _

_ "What would you do if I disappeared?" She asked and looked up at the man. _

_ "I don't know what I would do." __**I'd probably break down.**__ She kicked the ground despondently. _

_ "Hey, Rui, what do you think of this ring?" she asked while pointing. He looked over and saw a beautifully crafted silver ring that had a small sapphire right in the middle._

_ "It's beautiful; it would look great on you Miya-sama." he replied. _

_ "Good." she walked in quickly before he could try to hold her back._

_ "Hello!" the store lady greeted. _

_ "Hello, I would like to purchase that silver ring in the display over there." the lady nodded and carefully took it off the display and wrapped it then put it in a bag._

_ "That will be $300." Miya quickly whips out 3 hundreds and a 50 bill then grabs the bag. She starts heading out but is stopped by the lady." Wait you're change!" _

_ "No, it's okay." The woman tilts her head in wonder._

_ "But, you paid with a $350!" Miya smiles a sweet one._

_ "It is worth it." she walks out leaving the woman in wonder. _

_ "Miya!" Rui shouts again._

_ "Here you go!" Rui looks into the bag and his eyes widen in surprise. _

_ "But, why?" _

_ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screams and tackles him with a hug. Rui smiled one of his rarest smiles -the smile he only showed Miya. He wrapped his arms around her small body and whispered into her ear causing her to blush._

_ "Thank you."_

"AND CUT! WONDERFUL!" Ryuu cries in happiness. Kyoko immediately detaches herself from Ren which disappointed him deeply. They bowed and immediately everyone started to pack up. Kyoko quickly went over to a pile of snow and started to play in it. She started shaping it into a ball and did a michevous smirk then threw it at Ren who was brushing off the snow off of him. He widened his eyes in surprise and snickered while Kyoko was sticking out her tongue and was starting to form another ball. But, Ren was faster and threw one at her as well. Then they started a snowball fight which made all of the fans widen their eyes at the sight of their composed actor having a snowball fight with his costar. Next thing they knew, the crew dragged them to the small store to have them quickly change into the next set of clothing. Kyoko slipped out of her clothing in the small dressing area that was set up for her. She donned a pair of white stockings, black pleated skirt, pink turtle neck, a gray sailor coat that went to right above her knees, and a pair of high heeled ankle boots. The crew added a few accessories on her such as a white beanie, several bracelets, and hoop earrings. The hair dresser curled her hair quickly and tied it with ribbon again in two low pig tails. She stepped and saw Ren all dressed already. _Thank goodness, I don't think my heart could take it again if I saw him half naked for a third time in a week. _He wore a long black coat, a black turtle neck, white slacks, black dress shoes, and a red scarf. In this scene, the Hizuri's FINALLY make an appearance. Julie sported white long sleeved button up shirt, a long black coat, black leather pants, and red high heeled boots for kicks. Kuu dressed in a v-neck black sweater, white long coat, black slacks, and dress shoes as well as Ren. Julie also pulled on a brown wig and since her eyes were already green there was no need for color contacts.

"Wow, you two look like real mother and daughter!" the crew exclaimed which caused Kyoko to blush and Julie grinning proudly.

"No, I couldn't possibly be Julie-san's daughter! She's too pretty!" Kyoko protest out of modesty, AGAIN.

"No! You are my daughter and you're prettier than I am!" Julie said to Kyoko in a tone that caused Kyoko to not argue despite how much she wanted to.

"Thanks...Mom." she said quietly. Julie's eyes widened and she tackled the young girl with a bear hug.

"YOU ARE TOO CUTE!" Julie blurted out with glee. Kyoko blushed at the motherly attention and hugged her back. Kuu and Ren grinned at their girls and once Julie finally removed herself from Kyoko, who was near dead from lack of air, they went outside and left to the next location. They arrived at a amusement park and they had some people picked out of the crowd who volunteered to be extras.

"AND START SCENE 95!"

_The couple walked through the park with the air of the happiest couple alive. They were, too. The man saw a game stall and it was a shooting one. The man got perfect aim and won a stuffed white bunny on the first try. He handed it to the girl who grinned like she owned the world. He held out his hand and she took it walked hand in hand while going on several rides and such. They took couple photos and ate like any couple would. He got them matching bracelets; one said forever and the other said yours. She wore forever and he wore yours. They were about to go on the ferris wheel when they heard a familiar voice behind them._

_ "MIYA!" the voices screamed. The girl looked back and horror ripped arcoss her beautiful face. _

_ "Mother, Father." she said quietly while the man also looked back in alarm. __**SLAP!**__ The chilling noise rang through the area. Miya cluthed her injured red cheek with tears forming in her eyes. _

_ "Why are you still seeing this piece of trash! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE DATE WITH SON OF COMPANY G!" Eiji screamed. Miya cringed and Rui quickly stepped in front of his former master. _

_ "Onodera-san, it is not Miya's fault; it is mine." _

_ "I KNOW THAT! But Miya shouldn't have come with you at all! SHE KNOWS BETTER!" the fight was drawing a crowd of onlookers. Rui stood his ground while Eiji called his bodyguards. Once Rui heard the bodyguards nearing, he grabbed Miya's small wrist and the two ran not knowing what lay ahead. Eiji predicted this and set guards over there as well. Two guards ripped Miya from Rui's grasp and held her back while four other guards forced Rui down on his knees. _

_ "NO LET HIM GO! FATHER LET RUI GO!" MIya screamed." IT'S NOT HIS FAULT, LET HIM GO!" tears flowed down at the thoughts running through her head.__** This is all my fault! If I didn't love him, he would have been living better! If I wasn't born, he would have found a lovlier woman! IF I DIDN'T EXIST, HE WOULD BE FREE! **_

_ "Fine, on one condition. If you never see him again." Eiji stated. The two's faces fell and froze there. They looked at each other's faces in horror of not seeing the other ever again. Aimi finally caught up and her face fell in terror at her bruised and tear streaked daughter. _

_ "EIJI! What did you do to Miya! You said you were just going to bring her back! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" Aimi shouted. Eiji slapped his hand on his wife's mouth and glared at her._

_ "Quiet." Aimi's eyes started watering as she watched her beloved husband hurting the couple and breaking his promise to her. But she nodded and silenced herself. She bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. Eiji removed his hand." And? What is your answer?" _

_ "Fine." a male voice said. _

_ "RUI!" Miya shouted in disbelief. The man looked at his woman in sadness._

_ "If I didn't want you, you could have been living a easier, pleasant life." Miya broke free of the guard's grip and rushed to her love. _

_ "But, but!" she held his face with her dainty hands. She pressed her lips gently on his and he kissed back but stopped immediately and pulled away. _

_ "Miya, please. Just forget me and maybe in the next life we can be together, okay?" she nodded with tears in her eyes as she watched her man being dragged away. Her eyes went dead and she was pulled away by her parents as she kept looking at the same direction as Rui went. _

"AND CUT!" Ryuu called; he was about to open his big mouth again but the assistant director just stopped him in time.

"Great work, everyone! Let's go quickly!" she hollered. Kuu immediately hugged Kyoko and apologized over and over again. After Kyoko pushed him away, he embraced his wife and also kept apologizing until she finally was able to shut him up. Ren came back and Kyoko grinned at him.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"What?"

"The slap." Her eyes lit up in understandment.

"Nope, he missed me by just like half a centimeter! The slapping noise probably came from somewhere."

"I DID IT!" Julie announced proudly." I just slapped my leg really loudly as Kuu swiped. I am good, eh?" she said. Kyoko giggled while the two men rolled their eyes. Kana, the make up artist, quickly cleaned Kyoko's tear streaked face. She applied new makeup and Kyoko had to change yet again. She was glad this was the last scene because she was about ready to drop dead. She quickly changed into a one strapped salmon-colored dress, gold necklace, and black pumps. They went to a fancy resturant for the next scene. They arrived and saw a man there who was an extra for this scene.

"Ah, hello, I am the extra. My name is Kira Kuromine. My character's name is Keiji Watanabe. Nice to meet you!" he said bowing to the two famous actors. He looked at Kyoko in awe then looked at Ren in terror. Ren was giving him a specialty death glare. **IF LOOKS COULD KILL, **poor Kira would have been chopped in multiple pieces. Kyoko returned the bow and Ren gave him a deathly strong handshake. The crew guided them to a secluded area of the resturant and set up.

"ALRIGHT LAST SCENE THEN WE CAN GO HOME!" Ryuu hollered. Everyone banzaied and Ryuu cued to start scene 96.

_Miya looked unbelievebly bored as the man named Keiji kept going on about stuff. _

_ "Hey," she looked up," are you even listening to me!" he half shouted in annoyance._

_ "Yes I am listening to your fascinating story." she siad with boredom. Keiji got up dragged her up and pushed her against the wall. She didn't flinch; she couldn't feel anymore. _

_ "Listen to me, bitch," he grabbed her chin and tilted her up to look at him," you are going to be mine and when we get married-." CRACK! Miya widened her eyes at the now lying on the floor body of Keiji. She looked up in surprise then her eyes finally were brought to life. _

_ "Rui." she breathed out. She ran to him and hugged him like he was a piece of driftwood in a flood. _

_ "Easy on the ribs, love." he muttered. She loosened her grip but still held on. She was shaking._

_ "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" she screamed. He carassed the beautiful face of his lover and frowned. _

_ "You got thinner! Have you been eating!" he shouted in worry. When she didn't respond, he knew exactly what has happened to her. He hugged her back." You have to eat! You are already sick; why must you force yourself to be like this!" he questioned. When she didn't say anything he looked down in horror and saw that she was sweating and had fainted._

_ "MIYA!" his voice resonated through the resturant. _

"AND GOOD JOB EVERYONE!" Ryuu called out. Everyone cheered and started to pack up. Kyoko got out of his arms in a hurry and went to change out her clothing due to the fact that they were uncomfortable and a bit revealing. She grabbed her original clothing and changed fast. Ren did the same and the two left together. Well, three but Yashiro is forgotten whenever the two are around each other much to Yashiro's delight. He could film the two easily this way. Ren somehow didn't have anything else today so he dropped Yashiro off and started to drive Kyoko home. _I should, shouldn't I? I don't think it would be good to hold back any longer. What am I so afraid of? Maybe because of that possiblity? Probably so I should do this now before that could happen. _She nodded to herself and willed the courage that she desperately needed.

"Um, Ren?" he looked over at her for a couple seconds then turned his eyes back on the road once Kyoko started yelling to him about it.

"Yes?" She fidgeted.

"Can you go to that store we just had a shoot at? If it's not too much trouble!" She asked.

"Why? Did you forget something there?" She nodded and he quickly drove to the store. He grabbed his emergency hat and sunglasses and walked out of the car with her. They walked into the store and a different lady was there. A much older lady, the kind of lady that would make you cookies and get you milk if you asked. The woman bowed and greeted them which the two exchanged. She started searching and Ren looked in wonder. She finally found her wallet in a small corner and she got up and waddled over to a display. She peered in and saw a chain necklace with two rings that intersected each other.

"Excuse me?" She called out and the lady shuffled over with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Can I buy this necklace?" She asked. The lady nodded and opened the case and held it over to her. Kyoko exaimed it and nodded which meant she wanted it. The lady rung it up and it came up as $45. Kyoko took out a fifty after protesting that she wanted to buy it and Ren couldn't pay for it.

"Would you like a bag?" Kyoko shook her head and carefully put it in her pocket and bowed to the lady. She got her change and got back into the car.

"Kyoko why-."

"Can you go to LME?" she interuppted then apologized. Ren looked at her in confusion but started driving. The two finally arrived and she grabbed his wrist and quickly went into the direction to Sawara's office. She stopped at a certain corner and turned over to him. She took out the necklace and got on her tip-e-toes and put it on him much to Ren's surprise.

"Kyoko?" she looked up at him nervously. Her cheeks were flared up and she fidgeted.

"Ren, I wanted to tell you something. Well I mean I still do, but for some reason I said wanted. But I do want to tell you something. Oh this isn't going the way I planned, I keep talking nonsense." she stopped and breathed in and out. Ren was beyond confused." Ren."

"Yes?" she breathed in and exhaled then looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you."

**Maegie Note: OHMYGOSH I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW LATE THIS IS UNTIL NOW! I AM SORRY! AND KANAE DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME! Anyways, I realized how late I am but I've been caught up with stuff. I hope this was okay. If not, I will rewrite it. Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, and most of all my fans :D You have made me able to continue writing and I sincerely thank you. Most of all, thank you AA-Sadi-hime3013 . You said I have given you inspiration and that truly made me happy. I felt like crying out of joy. So I thank you and as well as my other readers who have stuck with me since the beginning such as EmilyF.6 , SmartDog , Zerimar , clarageo , kitty.0 , , liz , and CrimsonQueen24 . You guys are the best. Hope you all are still reading and hope everyone still is enjoying. Thank you to the readers who have put my as favorite author, favorite story, story alert, and/or author alert! You guys are amazing TT^TT. So thank you for sticking with me and hope you guys continue reading my works :D. **

**HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Me: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A- **

**BONK! **

**Ren and Kyoko: Stop singing, idiot. You make our ears bleed! **

**Me:..SO MEAN T-T -rubs head while in chibi mode- **

**Them: -sigh- Well she doesn't own Skip Beat or only God knows what she'd do to us.**

**Me: (; you know it! **

Ren blinked numerous times before processing what this girl said. _She what..? _Color Kyoko as confused and worried by this odd silence. She waved her hand in front of the actor's handsome face.

"Um, Ren?" she says with a worried tone. He blinks again and looks at Kyoko.

"Kyoko, did you just say that you..love...me?" Ren asks but is also afraid of the possibility of her saying "AS A SEMPAI!". He braced himself for it to come but it never did. Kyoko blushed scarlet and nodded while fumbling with her hands. Ren felt the happiness start forming in him but before he got too excited he pinched himself. As cliche as it was, he did it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed with a smile. Kyoko looked in worry but tilted her head in confusion when she saw him smiling. He saw her worried face and smiled." Had to make sure that this isn't a dream." she scoffed at that.

"It should be me who thinks it's a dream. Tsuruga Ren loves me! I thought I was delirious and my head just made that up. But when I felt your breath on my face, I knew it was real. I just couldn't believe it; I STILL can't believe it!" she said with disbelief while slapping her cheeks. Ren hooked his finger with her chin and tilted her head up. _She's so cute when she panics._ He smirked and gave her a small peck on the lips. Just that little contact sent Kyoko through the roof. She could feel all of her demons being thrown out of her head and the angels coming back. The tears started to well up and threatened to fall. Ren quickly wiped the happy tears while chuckling. He didn't kiss her again despite how much he wanted to so instead he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a loving hug.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this now but why are we at LME?" he asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Don't you remember! This is where we first met!" _though with bad judgement of each other. _Ren chuckled at the memory.

"I was kind of mean then huh?" she pouted.

"Kind of! You were so scary!" he smiled apologetically and kissed her forehead.

"Gomen, but who knew I would fall in love with you?" she laughed.

"I wouldn't, heck I still don't!" she wrapped her arms around him and they both just breathed in each other's scent for a long time before realizing that LME would be closing in 5 minutes. They quickly dash out of the office building and hopped into the car. They held hands the entire way and whenever they could, they stole glances of the other. They didn't speak though it was a comforting silence after a long day of filming. Ren drived a lot slower than usual to Kyoko's place. He tightened his grip on her hand as they got closer to the Darumya. Ren regrettably pulled into the entrance of the resturant and unlocked the doors. Kyoko unwillingly slipped her hand out of his grasp and started to get out. Though a certain warm hand stopped her. She turned around in confusion but was met with lips on hers. It was a soft, gentle, innocent kiss that made Kyoko's heart flutter. He pulled away to Kyoko's despair and had a soft smile on his lovely face.

"Good night, love." she nodded while blushing. She hastily got out of the car and closed it, she leaned into the window and smiled a smile that sent Ren to heaven.

"Good night, Ren. See you tomorrow." she reluctantly headed into the resturant and Ren waited outside until he say the lights in her room flicker off. Kyoko watched from her balcony as her man drove off into the black night.

Kyoko stretched as she got up on this lovely morning. Outside the birds chirped, wind was soft, and the temperature was a pleasant one. She giggled like a little girl as she thought of fairytales and how the mornings went in there. She took a quick shower and shrugged on dark jeans, a white off the shoulder top that was decorated with a black butterfly on the bottom right, a cute belt, and a set of earrings. She put on Princess Rosa and a pair of gold gladiator shoes. She promptly stuffed her things in a black leather bag and was out the door in a flash. She sped down the stairs and was met with the okami and taisho who she bowed down to before running out. She saw Ren's car outside again and giggled. She approached the back door only to be greeted by a smirking Yashiro.

"Um, good morning Yashiro." she greeted.

"Same here! I just got notified of some great news as well!" Yashiro cheered.

"What would that be?" Kyoko innocently asked.

"You and Ren are finally together!" he sang. Kyoko flared up and fumbled with her fingers." So tell me, how was it? The confessions." he hounded her.

"Yashiro." Ren's voice cut in with his gentlemanly smile. The two shivered and Kyoko was waved over to the passenger seat by Ren. She arched a brow but got in, not wanting to delay them any further. They sped off to their next location which would be their more prominent set. The President graciously let them use one of this many mansions which was in Yokohoma. It was a quick 30 minutes ride (even though it's supposed to be 50 minutes but due to Ren's maniac driving it was shorten...by a lot) though it seemed longer to Ren and Kyoko due to Yashiro's constant pestering for details.

"Yashiro-san, why do you want know so badly!" Kyoko questioned while getting more annoyed by the minute. Only Yashiro could push this girl this much.

"Because I want to know." Yashiro said with as much authority in his voice as he could muster.

"Say what now?" Kyoko said with a menacing glare. Yashiro wasn't going to lose at a staring contest though. He returned the glare with 2 times the power.

"Because I want to know." he said again but slower this time. Kyoko shivered and backed down.

"Later, we are almost there, okay?" Kyoko said quietly while silently hoping that Yashiro couldn't hear. But, it's Yashiro.

"YES!" He exclaimed while air pumping as if he'd won the lottery. But besides that, it was relatively quiet. They finally arrived in Yokohoma and Kyoko crawled out of the car and was met by Kana, the makeup artist, and Retsu, the hair stylist. They quickly whisked her off to the dressing room in one of the many rooms inside Lory's abnormally large mansion.

"Is this even..Japan!" Kyoko screamed when she saw the vastness of the mansion. The only response she got was echoes. She shook her head but headed inside. The inside was just as to be expected. Mable flooring, lush furniture, and it was spotless. They were greeted by multiple maids and butlers which made Kyoko go in la-la mode. They finally arrived to a room that was fairly vast and equipped with all the necessities one would ever need in life. There was even an aquarium. Kyoko quickly sat down in one of the many chairs and they got to work. After applying the wig, color contacts, and fancy dress, Kyoko got up and was escorted to the meeting room. It was one of the many dining rooms and everyone sat in very expensive chairs.

"This chair costs more than my paycheck...for 3 years!" a voice called out in disbelief. Kyoko carefully sat down and Ren sat down like it was any ordinary chair. He has seen this mansion before...as well as the other 5. After Ryuu explained everything, they immediately started scene one.

_A young man entered the scene with a bandaged arm and cast on his right leg. His head was wrapped with bandages and his once lovely face had multiple cuts on it. Another man, an older one, also emerged into the scene with a lovely looking woman at his side. A little girl saw the couple and immediately ran to them while disregarding the young man. _

_ "Father! Mother! Welcome home!" she shouted with glee. She finally noticed the man who was in awe at the mansion. The little girl tugged the older man's sleeve while pointing at the man." Papa, who is that?" _

_ "Miya, it's rude to point!" the father scolded. She pouted but stopped pointing while still expecting an answer. He sighed and nodded." He will be you're personal butler. He is only 3 years older so you can play with him better than the other past butlers. Are you okay with that, honey?" _

_ "I'm fine with it but, why is he injured?" she asked with curiosity. _

_ "His last home wasn't very kind to him." her father put simply. Miya got the message and nodded while flocking over to the young man. She poked him very softly but just enough to get his attention. He looked down, questioningly, at the little green-eyed girl. _

_ "Yes, miss?" he asked with politeness. She pouted once more and looked him in the eye._

_ "Call me Miya or else." he nodded and she sighed in relief." What is your name?" _

_ "I don't have one." she gaped at him but recovered quickly. _

_ "Then I shall give you one." he nodded again." Rui. That will be your name from now on, okay?" _

_ "It's wonderful, Miya." he smiled sweetly which made the very young maiden's heart flutter. _

_ "Mhm." was all she could respond with. _

Ryuu yelled cut and the young extras sighed and got out of character. Kyoko and Ren praised them a bit and they themselves got ready for their next scenes.

"Alright, we only have to do two more scenes then we can wrap it all up. Okay, guys?" Ryuu hollered to the crew and actors. They all cheered and everyone got to work quickly. Ren was in a butler outfit that looked straight out of Black Butler and Kyoko was in beautiful white dress that had black lace. She wore on her feet a pair of silver 2-inch heels. Ren smirked and walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kyoko looked up with a confused expression as she got some daggers from the female and some male extras.

"Ren?" she squeaked while slightly snuggling into his arms. He smiled a real smile and guided them to the right area. It was in dining room, a smaller one. It was to be only Miya's dining room in case she had a few friends over or none at all. Miya would only have one in her lifetime; well, two technically. But this scene would only be her and Rui. Kyoko quickly sat in a chair while Ren stood right next to her.

"And...START SCENE THREE!"

_"Miya, you have to eat the leeks." Rui said firmly. Miya pouted while glaring at the poor leeks while and hoping that they would disappear if she did so for a long time." MIya, they won't disappear if you continue to glare at them." he knew her so well because they have been together since childhood. He knew very well that she hated leeks with a passion but he wanted to break her out of that just because he felt like it. _

_ "But, Rui, you know leeks hate me!" She wailed while pouting. _

_ "Are you really 17 years old?" he sighed while rubbing his temples. _

_ "Are you really 20 and not 45?" she retaliated. _

_ "Miya, eat the leeks." _

_ "One question." he sighed. _

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Why do you hate me?" He looked at her in disbelief._

_ "You know that I don't hate you, Miya." She looked at him while smiling slightly._

_ "I'm going to record that one day and listen to it in order to boost my self-esteem." she said while getting up in hopes that Rui forgot about the cursed leeks. Rui, who doesn't miss a thing, grabbed her arm and slightly threw her back in her chair. _

_ "Eat-the-leeks." he said while saying each word slowly. She pouted and went back to glaring the leeks once more._

"AND CUT! Very good, as expected as the power couple that we have here!" Ryuu said with glee.

"COUPLE!" everyone shouted. Kyoko shrunk back in her chair while Ren started to apologize of throwing her in the chair.

"It's okay, Ren." She beamed." I was slightly surprised that you did exactly as the script said so i think it came out well."

"Wow, you got so professional over the year." He clapped." Bring on the red rice!" he said jokingly while she punched him slightly.

"Shut up." she mumbled while blushing. The crew watched the couple's "fight" .

"So are you guys a couple?" a voice shouted from the crowd. The two looked over to where the voice came from. Kyoko looked up at Ren and he nodded.

"We can't keep it a secret forever. Unless you are ashamed to be with me." he whispered and the end had such a sad tone. She shook her head and looked at him deeply into his eyes.

"It should be you who is ashamed to be with me."

"No, don't make me start ranting on why I love you again." he threatened while she blushed. Ren finally broke eye contact with his love and looked at the crowd. He simply nodded and that sent the whole crew into an uproar. Most had gaping mouths and some were furious and were shouting. Though a select few ran over to them with happy tears. And who were those select few? Yup, none other than Yashiro, Julie, Kuu, Ryuu, and Lory who appeared out of nowhere.

"FINALLY!" They all screamed at once. The couple mumbled a sorry and Kuu gave him a manly hug.

"Treat her well, you got that? You may be Tsuruga Ren, but this is my daughter we are talking about. So you better treat her well." Kuu said while narrowing his eyes. Ren nodded quickly and wrapped his arm once more around her waist and pulled her close.

"By the way, President, what are you doing here?" Kyoko asks. They all look at the said man and looked at him questioningly as well.

"I..wanted to see how this drama was going!" He said uncertainly." Am I not allowed to see what is happening in my own home?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, President! Forgive me!" Kyoko wailed while going down into a dogeza.

"Kyoko, get up. You are an actress for crying out loud!" Lory commanded. She quickly got up and brushed her skirt and beamed at the over-dramatic man.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted. Ren chuckled and wrapped his arm around her once more while making the maiden blush scarlet. The scene was a picture perfect one and it was rosy.

"Ahem," the assistant director cleared her throat," we have to continue. Plus, all this rose in this scene is making me want to hurl." she spat out. Though she was happy for the couple.

"She's right; let's get this last scene done!" Ryuu cheered.

"Cue, SCENE FOUR!" the assistant director, Hanami, hollered before Ryuu could which earned her a glare.

_It was a prefect day. The sun was shining, no clouds, a slight breeze, and Miya's favorite flowers and tree were in bloom. She was wearing a casual dress and a big hat to cover her pale face from the sun. She went on her tip-e-toes to pick a branch off of the sakura tree. She cradled it and inhaled the sweet, delicate aroma that made her feel at ease. She went back inside and put it in a book to press it. She would eventually make it into a bookmarker. She grabbed a book that she was in the middle in and headed outside. She set the book down on the stone bench that was under the tree only to rush back inside to grab her camera, speakers, iPod, and her favorite drink (sweetened milk tea). She brought the jumble of stuff outside and turned on her favorite piano pieces from her iPod and cracked open her book. She then seemed to realize she grabbed her camera and brought it out. She poised it to get a perfect shot of the sakura tree and the bench with the book on it. She snapped the beautiful scene and put it down and began to read. Little to her, her butler was watching her the whole time and he found it so cute when she was struggling to bring out everything and puffing her cheeks. Then her elegance of taking the picture and reading was breath-taking. He grabbed his little Polaroid that she got for him for Christmas and snapped the photo. It printed out on the spot and he waved it. After the picture appeared, he pinned it on his wall and stared at the many secret pictures he had of her. He sighed and sat down on his bed while looking at the myriad photos._

_ "What am I doing?" _

"AND CUT!" Lory cheered.

"WHY IS EVERYONE STEALING MY JOB!" Ryuu wailed.

"Because it's fun." everyone replied causing the grown man to go into a corner and start growing mushrooms. The clock read 5 o'clock.

"Well, everyone, that's a wrap!" Hanami called out while totally ignoring her superior in the corner. Everyone cheered and started to clean up a bit. They cleared out the props and set it aside and left one by two then by three and fours. Everyone left until it was only our couple who was behind. Kyoko changed back into her clothing and was sitting outside, admiring the scenery. She was startled when she felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her but she immediatly knew whose scent she smelled was and snuggled into his arms. They were having another lovey-dovey scene before Kyoko's phone went off.

"Ah, sorry." she got out of her bag and rustled through it until she found the annoying item. She flipped it open and her eyes gleamed when she saw the caller ID.

"Who-."

"MOKO-SAN!" she screamed with happiness. _Ah._

"..."

"Moko-san?" she said again with worry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT WITH TSURUGA REN!" she screamed, making the couple cringe.

"How did you-."

"Glasses-boy."

"Oh."

"..."

"?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" she screamed again.

"IT WAS VERY SUDDEN!"

"TELL ME NOW THEN!" _gulp. _

"I have nothing else after this so how about meeting up for dinner?" Kyoko squeaked out.

"...fine.." Kanae sighed." I'll go to you're place at 7 or 8. YOU BETTER BE THERE OR I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" Kanae closed the phone in fustration and walked off into her set for a commercial._ Man they took forever. _

"Well...I have a date with Moko-san." she said quietly while looking at the fazed man.

"That was a very heated phone call." he blurted out.

"Really? That was very calm one compared to other calls." she pondered aloud.

"Hmm. So you're ditching me?" Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I was about to ask you out for dinner." he pouted.

"WHAA! I'm sorry, Ren!" she apologized while turning around. He chuckled and sighed.

"Oh well, how about tomorrow?" she nodded and got up. He grabbed her hand and they walked out together. _CLICK!_ They look around but see nothing; they shrug and carry on. Glasses-I mean Yashiro already left before them and so the car was to themselves. They had a nice peaceful ride back to the Darumya and Kyoko got out but, of course, got a lovely kiss from our Ren. He rode off when he saw her inside and a wave from the okami. Kyoko got ready for her dinner date with Kanae.

"Oh boy, I might lose my hearing by the end of the night." she said while sighing as she started to cook dinner.

**Maegie Note: OKAY FINALLY FINISHED! You guys love me now right? :D So, hope you guys have a great holiday! Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate. This is my little Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever present to you! Hope it is sufficient! Any mistakes please excuse and if it's horrible (probably is) tell me D; So love you all and have a good holiday! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hello! WorldisMine here! Hope everyone had a good Christmas! I hope everyone will have a fantastic year ahead with good health and happiness. **

**Kyoko and Ren: Yup! Have the best year and hope you stick around and read this person's writing.**

**Me: I have a name you know -_-**

**Them: Yeah we know; we just don't wanna use it. **

**Me: Whatever ;A; anyways I don't own Skip Beat or I would've slapped Kyoko for being so oblivious. **

**Her: Wait-what? I'm oblivious? Ren?**

**Him: …**

**Me: ….well this is awkward. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (I said hope 4 times in this o.o)**

Kyoko finally finished preparing dinner and setting it up in her comfy bedroom around 6:30. She patiently sat under the kotatsu that the okami set up for her and Kanae. And just when the clock hit 7, a furious Kanae stormed into the room. Kanae looked at the food and glared at it like it was going to kill her. _All those calories!_ She sat down with a huff and grabbed the chopsticks anyways then proceeded to eat as slowly as she could. As the taste got to her tongue, she started to get faster and faster at grabbing food and gulping it down. Kyoko gulped at the tense atmosphere and cleared her throat to grab her best friend's attention. Said woman looked up and blushed then wiped her mouth. She cleared her throat and drank some water from a tall glass

"So, let's not beat around the bush. Who confessed first?" she said bluntly. Kyoko blushed a bit.

"Ren." Kanae did a little fist pump in her head.

"Glasses-boy owes me $10 already. Anyways, so then you confessed obviously. How did Ren confess?" She propped her chin on her hand. Kyoko blushed like mad at the memory.

"Well, I went to visit Ren at one of his drama shoots for another drama." She slowly said and Kanae raised a brow." Then, all of a sudden, I was in this princess dress, which by the way was so beautiful and the colors were just so-." She started rambling with lala-land aura around her. Kanae slapped her hand on her best friend's mouth and glared at Kyoko. She made a little _epp! _ sound and nodded.

"And then we went inside the drama shoot area and then, while I was checking out the place, he got on one knee and-."

"WAIT HE PROPOSED TO YOU!" Kanae got up and started stomping her feet around the room.

"Wait, no he-." Kyoko looked up at her friend with worry.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kyoko got up and tackled the near-insane person and they both fell onto the floor." DAMMIT, KYOKO, GET OFF OF ME!" Kanae glared at the said girl. Kyoko only gripped tighter than her already iron grip.

"Don't kill Ren!" she wailed. Kanae sighed and struggled to pushed Kyoko off of her then sat up.

"Fine." She grumbled. She pouted and sat in the kotatsu again." Go on." Kyoko sighed in relief and resumed her story while Kanae folded her arms and mumbled something menacing.

"Then, he got on one knee and confessed to me." She put simply. Kanae blinked twice before opening her mouth.

"What did he say besides 'I love/like you.'?" Kyoko blushed at the memory of what he said.

"Well, he said how much he thinks of me and how beautiful I am. Even though it's not true." She fiddled with her fingers that were under the kotatsu. Kanae sighed in disbelief and rubbed her temples.

"Anyways, after that, what?" Kyoko blushed red once again and slapped her cheeks that felt very hot all of a sudden. Kanae could feel the cheesiness coming.

"He took my hand and led me outside. And EVERYONE saw! I was so embarrassed!" she squealed. Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose. _Freaking couples._

"Um, okay. If it gets cheesier, I might hurl." Kanae complained. Kyoko blushed and fiddled with her hands once again.

"What do you mean by cheesy?" Kanae sighed and looked at her love struck friend.

"Flowery atmosphere, excessive blushing, and looking into each other's eyes; the works." She simply said.

"Um…maybe I should shut up then now." Kyoko confessed. Kanae made a gagging noise.

"Okay, I am never going anywhere with you two anymore. "She groaned. Then a light bulb dinged in her head." WAIT ARE YOU LEAVING ME IN THAT HORRID LOVE ME SECTION!" she screamed at the top of her voice which startled the customers downstairs. She slammed her fist against the poor abused table. Kyoko widened her eyes in realization and shock.

"NO MOKO-SAN, I'LL STILL BE IN IT!" Kyoko shouted. She tried to calm down her raging friend once again.

"URGH! I KNOW THAT PRESIDENT OF OURS WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF THIS!" Kanae complained while feeling a migraine coming on.

"I'll make sure he doesn't!"

_GRUUUUUMBLE! _ Kyoko looked up at her friend in surprise. Her eyes widened when she saw her friend blushing and holding her hand on her stomach.

"Moko-san?" She tilted her head in confusion. Kanae looked up in embarrassment.

"So…anyways…let's eat."

oOoOoOoOo

Kyoko woke up next morning with her friend next to her as well. She looked at her Darumya clock that read 8:30. _Hm, only 8:30. I'm going to sleep for a little more. _She smiled contently at her idea. _WAIT, 8:30!_ She shot up causing Kanae to wake in her abruptness.

"What is it Kyoko?" Kanae groaned. She looked at Kanae frantically.

"IT'S 8:30, MOKO-SAN!" Kanae stood up quickly in shock.

"NO I HAVE TO BE AT A PHOTOSHOOT IN 30 MINUTES!" She shouted.

"I HAVE TO BE IN YOKOHAMA IN HALF AN HOUR!" Kyoko grabs random clothing and so does Kanae. They throw it on while brushing their teeth, unsuccessfully. They rush down the stairs and out the door in a hurry. They came colliding with Ren's car to which got a groan from Kanae. Kyoko timidly got into the passenger seat while Kanae grumbled while going into the back with Yashiro. They quickly drove to Kanae's photo shoot then sped off to Yokohama. They arrive and are pulled into the makeup rooms and pushed out to their next scene before they could say Love Me. Kyoko was dressed in a white lace dress with pink flats while Ren was stuffed in a suit with a crisp, dark blue button up shirt. Julie was in a knee length, sweet heart cut top, red dress, and Kuu was looking sexy in a white tux and black shoes.

"Man, now I see what Ren sees in Kyoko! She's got a great body!" a male crew exclaimed which earned him a death glare from Ren." Shit." They all shuffled around to do whatever looked necessary to Ren's eyes. Kyoko was excitedly talking to Kuu about the new pot for 100 people that she got the other day at the discount store when she noticed the dark aura behind her. She whirled around and widened her eyes.

"R-r-r-ren?" she stammered. She just witnessed Ren strangling men with only his eyes. He abruptly let go of his blue victim and turned around then flashed a sparkly smile to his girlfriend.

"Yes, dear?" he sweetly said. She cowered back but pent up her courage then walked over to Ren. Once she got there, she tugged on his jacket sleeve and looked up with Bambi eyes.

"What's wrong?" she innocently asks. He hooked his finger on her chin and lifted it up so he could lean down. He was 2 millimeters away from Kyoko's lips and she felt herself have the urge to close in that distance.

"It's nothing, Kyoko." He said in a husky voice. She puffed up her cheeks, cutely, and scrunched her eyebrows.

"No, obviously something was wrong! It looked like you were killing the poor guy!" she protested. He scoffed with a little knot in his stomach.

"Kyoko, how could I kill a man that was 4 yards away from me?" he shot back. She put a finger on her lips in thought. _She just loves pushing me to my limit._

"True. But still, don't look so scary!" she said. He made his puppy eyes and Kyoko froze.

"Are you saying that I look scary?" he whimpered. She stuttered a bit before actually forming words.

"No…no…not at all." She responded with her voice wavering while looking down. _Never been so close to his puppy face before. Oh, I wish I had my phone to take a picture._ She looked up when she felt soft lips on her cheek. She clamped her hand on her mouth in shock. He smirked and finally let go of his captive.

"Ah, we have to start now, dear." He walked over to Ryuu while leaving poor Kyoko dazed.

"Alright, all of the beautiful people over here!" Ryuu called. Ren, Kuu, and Julie rolled their eyes and walked over to him. They looked back and saw Kyoko still standing there with her hands clasped in the front of her.

"Kyoko!" Julie shouted. Said person snapped her head over to her "mother".

"Yes?" she asked brightly.

"Come here, silly!" Julie giggled at her daughter's ignorance.

"But, Takashima-san said for beautiful people to go over there." She said while painting her face with confusion. Everyone sighed.

"Yes he did. That's why you have to come over here." Ren said with a sweet smile.

"But-"Ren grabbed her waist quickly and practically dragged her over. He set her down while looking into her amber orbs.

"You are beautiful." Ren simply stated. Red rushed onto Kyoko's pale face and everyone groaned at the flowery aura that had made an appearance again. Julie squealed with delight as well did Yashiro and Lory. They took many pictures while the couple looked into each other's eyes.

"Ahem," everyone looked over at Hanami," we should get started." Everyone nodded and the couple momentarily broke eye contact to nod but then presumed to their gazing.

"Oh my god." A voice was heard. They looked over in the direction from which the voice came from.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko squealed while said woman made a gagging noise. Kyoko ran over to her and patted her back. "Wah! Moko-san, are you okay!" Kanae glared at her innocent friend.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She managed to get out.

"Wait, why are you here? I thought you had a photo shoot!" Kanae sighed.

"It got cancelled. The outfits somehow got ripped to pieces when we took them out of the closet." She puffed her cheeks out a little and made her lips go downward and into a pout. Yashiro blushed and it didn't get unseen by two certain people.

"Wah! How terrible! Did you guys find out who it was?" Kanae shook her head in dismay and Kyoko hugged her friend. Kanae gave her a weird look and tried to pry Kyoko off of her but Kyoko had an iron grip on Kanae. She gave up with a sigh and looked at the surprised crew.

"So…you guys starting or what?" Kanae asked bluntly. Everyone then scrambled to set more lights up. Kanae finally pried Kyoko off and made her way over to Yashiro.

"Hey, Glasses boy. You owe me $10." She held out her hand.

"He confessed first!" Yashiro whined.

"Yup, now give me my $10." Yashiro mumbled and pulled out a $10 bill but waved it high in the air.

"Get it." He cackled evilly while Kanae kept jumping for it. What he was not expecting was her to somehow land on top of him. She was straddling him. She blushed then snatched the bill from him and shot off. Yashiro was left in shock; his glasses sort of slid off. Lory chuckled as he watched the daze man stumble to get up. Kanae blushed like mad but controlled herself once she got to Kyoko. _Only god knows what she would say if she saw me blush._ She sat in a vacant chair was she watched her best friend and Ren start to get ready.

_Ave Maria was playing in the background and was almost silent. But as the camera "opens" the doors, they see a beautiful young woman playing a white violin. There is a black grand piano next to her and a slightly older man was occupying it. The notes flowed out beautifully and the piano couldn't have sounded sweeter. The world seemed to stop and stare to listen. The sunlight filled the room and a window was ajar, and it let in a nice cool breeze. The girl's hair shifted ever so slightly and the sunlight seemed to dance on her hair. Her eyes were closed and so were the man's. He looked like a person carved his face into perfection. He was beautiful. It wasn't a usual word to describe a man but he was beautiful in every sense. His poise, face, body structure, and breathing were unbelievably beautiful. They looked like a moving picture. In every sense, perfection. Then the playing comes to an end and you could almost hear the world sigh in disappointment. The girl sighs and sets down the violin, and then she looks over at her partner. _

"_Good job, Rui. It was amazing!" she exclaimed with delight. He beamed a soft smile._

"_Thank you, Miya. You had some exceptionally playing as well. You have gotten much better. My ears no longer bleed." He joked. She pouted and bonked the top of his head with an annoyed face pasted on her once serene one. _

"_Yeah, yeah, Rui." She waved off as she carefully set her violin in its case. She closes the case and pushes it beneath the piano. Rui gets off of the piano bench and grabs Miya's hand, and he leads her out the double doors that the camera just came into. He led them into a parlor where he had her sit on the white leather couch. He went to the little bar area and got tea leaves then started to boil water. He set out two white porcelain cups with a pink design on it. He carefully put a tablespoon of tea leaves in each then poured the boiling water over it. He placed it in front of girl and she tilted her head while he left again to grab snacks._

"_You could've picked a manlier cup, you know." _

"_I thought you would like these." _

"_Do you like them?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Then I guess I do too." She lifted it and drank a dainty sip. She loaded the spoon with sugar and tossed it while pouring some milk in. She took another sip and smiled in satisfaction. _

"_Hey, Rui?" she called. He turned around with a box of butter cookies._

"_Yes?" She put down the cup and shifted herself to look right into his eyes. _

"…" _She stared as he started to place some cookies on a plate._

"_Yes, Miya?" _

"_I dunno. I just felt like saying that." She shrugged while feeling color rise to her cheeks. He brought the cookies over and shot the girl a weird look. He drank his tea while watching the girl take several cookies out of the corner of his eye._

"_Miya, if you eat more of these, you will get fat." She scoffed while shoving a delicious cookie in her mouth._

"_Don't care." He rolled his eyes._

"_Are you really the heir of the Onodera Company?" She swallowed the cookie._

"_Yup, in the flesh and bone." She grabbed yet another cookie but Rui grabbed it from her and ate it himself. _

"_My, if anyone was watching us earlier, they would've been shocked at how you really are." _

"_Whatever." He took a cookie again and ate it." Deadly, huh."_

"_Very."_

"And CUT!" Ryuu called.

"Wow! These cookies are so yummy!" Kyoko exclaimed while devouring another one. Ren chuckled while taking a sip of the tea again. He grabbed Kyoko's and drank hers." Hey! Don't take my tea!"

"So sweet." He swallowed the sugary tea before taking a bite of a cookie.

"Alright everyone! Let's take a REALLY quick break!" Ryuu hollered. Kyoko immediately went into the dressing rooms and changed into a button up, long sleeved shirt and a high-waist black skirt. She took of her flats and exchanged them for a pair of black pumps. She arranged her hair into a braid and an assistant make- up artist put some more makeup since the lights melted some off of her. She stepped out and turned the corner to Ren's dressing room. She was about to knock on the closed door before she heard some muffled voices coming out. She pushed the door slightly opened and saw Ren in a suit still but a deep red wine colored shirt. She stretched her ear in to listen despite the feeling that she shouldn't. But, she did.

"She doesn't know yet!" a female voice which Kyoko could identify as Julie's voice.

"Julie calm down." a male voice which was Kuu's.

"No, I won't calm down, how does she not know. She's with you but doesn't know who you really are?" _Wait what?_

"Julie, he's probably scared of what she would say!" another voice boomed. It was Lory.

"Are you even going to tell her?" a pause." Are you going to tell her how you left your parents, your life, and your name behind in America? Are you?" _What?_

"Julie, someone might hear." Kuu said.

"Don't worry, the room is sound proof. The door is closed as well. No one would dare to come into Ren's dressing room." Lory assured.

"Good." Kuu breathed out.

"Hizuri-san, I will tell her." A soft voice said which could only be her Ren's voice. _What is going on in here? _

"Dammit, Kuon," _WHAT?_" call me Mother!" A gasp escaped her mouth and it was loud enough that the three looked over at the "closed" door. They saw a wide-eyed Kyoko before she bolted away from the door.

"Dammit." The three said in unison while Ren widened his eyes in shock.

"KYOKO!" he called out before he ran out the room and after the love of his life before she slipped from his fingers.

oOoOoOoOo

**Maegie Note: Yay! I finished finally! –dodges pots, pans, and other strange items thrown at me- Well didn't this take a while. –laughs nervously- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry about HORRIBLE delay. I can't believe I procrastinated this much again. And sorry for cliffie, and sorry that I sound like Kyoko. But I hope this is a sufficient chapter! So, I am going to have you guys kill me now but…I am going on another break. –avoids knives, rocks, and Darumya clocks thrown at me- It will be probably be longer but I'm sorry. I NEED to get my school work together or I will get grounded and I won't be able to write for you guys. Plus…I think my math teacher secretly hates me. TT^TT So I will be studying more and I am having major writer blocks. So, I'm sorry –goes in dogeza- I hope you stick with me here and keep reading! This story will probably be only 2-3 chapters longer…yeah I feel this start to lose its touch too. So I love you all and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently for this new chapter. I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for staying with me even through all my breaks. I wish I got this out on Valentine's Day but I just didn't have the time. I am so sorry. So here comes the only boring part of being a fanfiction writer. **

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

"KYOKO!" a male voice resonated through the hollow halls of the mansion. You could hear the _click-click-click-clack_ of shoes running through the halls. A female was spotted going out the back doors and into the small woods. A dark-haired male was also seen going after the female. The girl huffed and huffed once she reached a small creek.

"Why?" she said to herself in a whisper.

"KYOKO!" the voice was heard again and the girl, Kyoko, snapped her head in the direction. A couple rustle of leaves were heard and some snapping of twigs. A male surfaced and was also panting from the chase. He walked over to her and Kyoko stood there like a stone. He reached for her hand and captured it.

"Kyoko." He said again. She looked up and into his brown eyes. _But are they really brown?_ Kyoko thought.

"Yes, Ren. Or should I call you Kuon?" she said with sadness and hurt in her voice. His face hardened and softened before he spoke.

"Whichever you wish to call me, I don't care. But, please tell me, are you angry with me?" he tightened his grip on her frail and soft hand. Her eyes looked at him but they didn't see anything.

"I don't know what I feel, Ren. All I can ask is, why you didn't tell me about this?" she lifted her other hand and stroked his cheek. He sighed and looked into her eyes that have now started to see.

"I was," he breathed in the sweet air and exhaled," afraid." He simply said.

"Afraid of what?" she questioned.

"What I fear most is losing you. The thought of you leaving me frightens me. I can't even comprehend what it would be like if you were gone. And, if I told you about me being Kuon, I was afraid that you would run from me. So tell me. Are you scared of me?" he explained while never tearing his eyes away from hers. She stared at him before blinking and taking a breath as well.

"I am not afraid of you, Kuon. Why would I be?" she asked with curiosity obviously in her voice. His eyes, for the first time, looked afraid. She tightened her hand, which used to be on his cheek and was now in his other hand, with reassurance.

"Tell me. I want to know everything about you. Isn't it fair that I know everything about you while you know every single thing of my life?" He closed his eyes and opened them once again with a nod. He found an area that was suitable for sitting and sat down while coaxing Kyoko to sit between his legs. She complied and leaned on his muscular chest. He sighed and began his story.

"It was when I was in America with Kuu and Julie, my parents. My parents were rising in the entertainment company and I too wanted to shine. When I started asking for auditions, I instantly got roles. But, I was a disappointment for people. I was nothing like my parents. I didn't have the acting skills that they wanted from me. I was labeled as the son of the actor. I didn't deal with everything very well and I took it out all on fighting.

"But then I met Rick. He made me surface from my darkness and loneliness. He made me see that there is more to life. I started to become less violent but there was this person who kept coming back. That person provoked me by saying that I was filth. I was a mutant is what they called me. I fought them but Rick stopped me from killing them. He appeared out of nowhere with his girlfriend. But that's where I lost it. One of the gang members escaped and pushed down his girlfriend. I ran after them, using that as an excuse to kill them. But, I didn't hear Rick coming after me while screaming my name. I kept on running and then I heard something that still haunts me to this day." He shudders a bit before inhaling and exhaling. He continues on.

"I saw my best friend being hit by a car while running after me. I stopped where I was and watched the blood start pouring out of his body. His girlfriend clutched him while screaming Rick's name. Then when she felt no more pulse, she turned to me and blamed it all on me. When I finally came home, I didn't come out the house anymore. I couldn't sleep, eat, or anything. I didn't go to his funeral. I just left with Lory to start my life over. I needed to get away from America or I would go crazy. So tell me. Are you scared of me?" He asked then looked at the figure in his arms. She was dazed at first but snapped back to reality. She looked up at the man and gave a comforting smile. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He was stunned at first but hugged her back in an instant. He trembled a bit but no tears fell.

"You are so strong." Was all she said. He was speechless and they stayed in that position for a while until Ren got a buzz from his pocket. He reluctantly retrieved it and answered it.

"Hello?" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Ren?" a voice came which was soaked in worry.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" Yashiro asked.

"Um, somewhere." He said, lamely. A sigh was heard.

"Well, I bet you are with Kyoko somewhere. I would never mind but come back already. The shoot was supposed to continue 10 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah, hurry up lover boy." Yashiro hung up and Ren looked down at his girl with a sad smile.

"We have to go back." She pouted a bit before getting up. They walked back with hand in hand. They were greeted by a worried Julie, Kuu, and Lory. He nodded and they sighed in relief.

"We are so sorry that we didn't tell you, Kyoko." Kuu said. Julie nodded in agreement and pulled the teen into a bone-crushing hug. She felt some wet drops on her shoulder and patted the blonde's head.

"I, I thought we-we lost you!" Julie spluttered while tightening the hug.

"Why?" Julie looked up and if a person could look like an angel while crying, Julie could.

"Because, we thought you would be angry with us once you found out who we really were." Kyoko shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I think I've grown from that teenager that I once was. I used to be controlled by everything that was said to me. I think, no I know, that Ren was helped me with that. Falling in love made me mature more than I thought." She gave off that sort of air that made her look like an adult. Julie smiled in happiness and hugged the girl again.

"Thank you." The little scene came to halt when Ryuu made them all go for a makeup check, well mostly for Julie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After make-up check-up, the four went back to the set for the next scene. They reviewed the script before resuming their movie.

"SCENE 14 and START!" Ryuu shouted.

_ Miya tugged her pink silk nightgown as she walked down the halls to a certain person's room. Her parents were off on a business trip, and tonight she was going to capture Rui. She lightly knocked on the oak doors that lead to the said man's room. The door opened a bit and revealed a bit of the face of the handsome man. _

_ "Miya?" a concerned voice entered her delicate ears. She looked up and smiled._

_ "I couldn't sleep. Help me?" she asked while going into his small but nice room. He sighed in defeat and closed the door. He has seen this before when they were younger but now she was near 16 years old. __**This is really testing my patience.**__ He thought as she slid down on his bed. He put the sheets over her as she snuggled in the bed. She inhaled the scent of the sheets while Rui got some pillows and blankets from his chest. He set himself on the ground and Miya pouted. She got out of the bed and squirmed under the sheets with him. He sighed again but stayed there. _

_ "Hey, Rui?" she whispered. He cracked open an eyelid and gave a hmm? "What do you think of me?" He opened both of his eyes. _

_ "Um, what kind of question is that?" She pouted a bit._

_ "A question that you should answer." _

_ "But, what if I don't want to?" _

_ "You have to."_

_ "Why should I?"_

_ "Because I said so."_

_ "What kind of comeback is that?" he arched a perfect brow. _

_ "An intelligent one." He sighed._

_ "You are Miya to me." She sat up._

_ "What kind of answer is that?" she asked angrily. _

_"An intelligent one." He quoted as she pouted. __**And this failed, again.**_

"AND CUT!" Ryuu called out. Kyoko blushed like mad when she saw that they were in the same "bed". She bolts out but Ren grabs her wrist before she could escape. He drags her down and snuggles her into his chest while smiling. Everyone groans at the couple while Lory and Yashiro are taking photos while giggling like teenage girls that just saw some hot guys. Ren finally let go once Ryuu started to complain about losing sunlight. They got up with redness colored on their faces and stumbled off to the next set which was outside.

"Kyoko." A voice called out to the teenager. Said girl turned around and saw her best friend who she forgot was still here.

"Moko-san!" she said excitedly. Kanae narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"You forgot about me, huh?" Kyoko froze and stared at the furious girl.

"Um, of course not, Moko-san!" she denied.

"Liar."

"But, but!"

"Liar."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not, Moko-san!"

"Liar, tell me the truth or I am walking out of here, and I will never talk to you again." She threatened.

"But!" Kyoko protested.

"Tell. Me." A pause in the eerie silence was put in here.

"Fine. I did."

"What kind of friend are you?" Cue the panic mode for Kyoko and an irritated Kanae.

"BUT MOKO-SAN!"

"OH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"NO YOU LOVE REN! THAT'S HOW YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME BEING HERE!"

"BUT, I LOVE REN IN A ROMANTIC WAY AND I LOVE YOU IN A FRIEND WAY!"

"SO FRIENDSHIP HAS LESS MEANING THAN HAVING A BOY FRIEND?"

"NOOOO!"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME BEING HERE!" Around now, Kyoko was hugging Kanae's waist while Kanae was trying to pry her off and trying to get out of the mansion.

"I LOVE YOU, MOKO-SAN!" she had the puppy eyes that were equivalent to Ren's. Kanae was a frozen rock and stayed there. Kyoko unwrapped her arms and poked/pushed her friend to make sure she was alive. Kanae fell over and, once she hit the floor, she remembered where she was and awoken from her trance. She mumbled about some stuff before sitting down in a vacant seat. Kyoko resumed to going to the set. Everyone who had just witnessed that was in the "what just happened" phase.

"Alright, everyone! Scene 98! And START!" Ryuu hollered. The camera rolled.

_It was currently winter and the snow fell like little cotton balls. They landed in a mass of brown hair before dissolving. The girl held out her hands to catch the cotton balls with her pink mitts. She giggled a bit as she felt them sink through them. _

_ "Miya." A male voice resonated in her ears. She turned around and saw a tall male figure walking towards her. The crunching sound of the snow was heard and the man wrinkled his nose a bit when he felt it soaking through. _

_ "Rui." She said. He slid on a scarf and a hat on her head. She pouted a bit and he wasn't convinced as he saw her nose redden a bit by bit. _

_ "You are going to get a cold by this rate. You have a frail condition as it is!" Rui protested. She wrapped her arms around him._

_ "Hey, Rui?" she looked up at him with sincere eyes._

_ "Yes, love?" _

_ "Do you really love me? Or is this just a dream?" she asked. He scoffed._

_ "Why wouldn't I love you? If anything, it is me that is living in a dream. Every day that I have spent with you has been the best in my entire life. You have brought light in my life and, for once, I am happy. I cannot bear the thought of losing you." He snaked his arms around her and brought her up for a kiss. Her lips were so weak. They had barely enough strength to return this kiss. He carried her inside and set her on her lavish bed. He tucked her in her white duvet and was about to walk away before he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked behind and saw the eyes. The eyes told him what was about to happen. He rushed to her and grabbed her hands. He watched her as he saw her weak mouth start mouthing words. _

_ "I love you." And her hand went limp in his hand. He held back tears as he saw the light starting to go out of his love's eyes. He slid them shut and pressed his lips against those cold lips. _

"And-and-and c-c-cut!" Ryuu sobbed. Tissues were passed around and so were the trash cans. Kyoko opened her eyes and sat up. She tightened her grip on Ren's hand before getting out of the bed. They rewatched the scene and even Kyoko had a bit of tears in her eyes.

"Well, that was great people! We are done for today! Get lots of rest because we will be soon finishing this movie." Ryuu said with sadness and moans and sobs were heard from the crowd. Kyoko went to Kana and the others to remove her makeup and wig. Once removed from Miya, she walked out and was greeted by Ren. She took his hand and they walked out of the mansion hand-in-hand. Kanae and Yashiro took a cab together (which took a lot of convincing from Yashiro) while Ren drove Kyoko home. Kyoko was exhausted and was Ren as well. He groaned at remembering that he has another appointment. The clock read 10:00pm. Kyoko turned her head and looked at her love questioningly. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes and smiled for reassurance.

"It's nothing. I just have one more thing to do before I go home." Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized what time it was.

"What is it?"

"Just an interview." He shrugged.

"Can I come as well?" he looked at her with shock.

"Are you sure? You will be bored." She shook her head and nodded that she wanted to go." Alright. Don't blame me if you fall asleep." He drove to a famous studio that hosted many variety shows. He exited the car and walked to her side before she could unbuckle. He graciously opened the door and led her inside the building with his hand on intertwined with hers. The producer and host greeted them and the host shot Kyoko a nasty glare which Kyoko happily returned.

"We will be starting in 10 minutes so, if you have to, check up on makeup." The producer explained. Kyoko parted her hair in two short, low pigtails and tied it with 2 hair bands. Ren led her to the makeup room with him just to make sure no one got ideas to hit on his girl. He let the makeup artist pat on a little of foundation to hit a mosquito bite that Kyoko pointed out. He blushed a bit when she did. The "Sexiest Man in Japan" had a measly mosquito bite just seemed funny to Kyoko. The host directed him to the set while Kyoko stayed behind stage and waited to have it start.

"Start in 1,2,3, WE ARE ON!" the director shouted.

"And hello, Japan! We are graced with the presence of THE Tsuruga Ren!" the pretty host introduced.

"Hello, it's an honor to be here." He politely said.

"So, Ren, we heard a little rumor about something." She said suggestively.

"And what would that be, Akita-san."

"You have a girlfriend." She bluntly said. He laughed a bit before nodding.

"Yes, yes I do." He also said bluntly. She made an "O" shape with her mouth before attacking him with questions.

"Who? When?"

"Um, should I just have her come on stage right now?" he suggested. Kyoko gasped when she saw the host eagerly nod her head." Dear, come here." He lovingly said. Kyoko shyly walked on stage and sat next to her boyfriend.

"AWH! She's so cute!" Akita said with pure delight. She got off her chair and sat next to her victim." So, can you introduce yourself?"

"Of course." Kyoko timidly said." Hello, I am Kyoko from LME. I am a kohai of Tsuruga Ren but right now I am dating him." _And probably will for forever of my life._

"Wow, so he used to be your sempai?" she asked and Kyoko nodded." So, how did you two get together?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, it's a long story. I would bore you with details." She blushed." To put it short, Ren confessed to me at one of his sets and I confessed the day after at LME."

"So sweet! Was there any complications?"

"What kind of complications, Akita-san?" Akita bumped her shoulder on Kyoko's suggestively.

"Oh like fans or parents objecting."

"Oh," she bit her lip and looked over at Ren for approval. He nodded and tightened his hand around hers," well, there was this fan. She threatened me and stalker stuff. It wasn't that big of a deal because Ren helped me stand up against her."

"Wow, so your parents are fine with you dating Ren?" Kyoko flinched.

"My parents don't mind." _Or ever will._

"Well, that's good. Now how did you two meet?" _This will be a long interview._ After Kyoko and Ren answered Akita's never ending questions, they finally headed home. He kissed her goodnight and she went to sleep with a smile formed on her lips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Fuwa Sho saw the interview.

**Maegie Note: YAY! I spent over 3 hours writing this. I am having serious writer blocks but I felt so guilty about making you guys wait. So, I really hope this is acceptable as a chapter. I am really feeling this story starting to losing interest in me. So, I will probably only prolonging this for 2 chapters. I am very sorry to my loyal readers but every story has to end. Like Bleach is *sniff sniff*. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S THE LAST ARC. WILL I NOT GET TO SEE THE HOTNESS OF BYAKUYA ANYMORE? Ahem, anyways. So I hope this was a good enough chapter. Also, I will be starting a Prince of Tennis fanfiction and possibly a Bleach one. I know I said I was going to write one but with my plot, it will take a lot of writing and chapters. I am sorry if my chapters are getting boring and not updating as fast anymore. –bows- thank you so much for going through my growth in writing. I truly appreciate it. Thank you. I love you all. And if you can, review please! Fighting!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hello there! WorldisMine is back once again. This will be the last chapter. I will, however, have an epilogue after this. Thank you for being with me through these 7 months, I really do. I cannot express how much gratitude and love I have for you guys. You have pushed me to become the author I am today. I love you all. –bows- And here is my last disclaimer.**

** I do not own Skip Beat.**

The weather was sunny and no clouds were seen. A girl with mid-back brown hair skipped happily down the stairs of her temporary home while humming "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. She was dressed in white halter silk shirt with black skinny jeans. She slipped on sunglasses, a blue shoulder bag, and a pair of floral wedges. After many minutes, she decided to just leave her gorgeous hair down. She stepped out of the restaurant and spotted her boyfriend's silver car. She blushed but walked over to the car. A click was heard, indicating that the door was now open, and she climbed into the seat next to him. Her handsome boyfriend smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before driving out of the small street and heading to Yokohama.

After the 30 minute drive, they got out of the car and let one of the many butlers park it. They walked into the mansion where many of the staff was setting up. They greeted everyone cheerfully and the couple separated to their respected dressing rooms. Now the girl no longer needed a wig so the process became shorter. She slipped into a white net A-line sweetheart wedding dress. She then carefully put on a pair of glass slippers like the one she always imagined Cinderella would wear. They expertly curled her chocolate hair and set a silver flower headpiece. She hooked a precious necklace and then elegantly marched out of the room to where their last two scenes would be held at. She looked like a goddess. She walked in and saw her beautiful man clad in a simple black suit with a white shirt peeking through. She smiled and walked to him who had a hand reached out to her. She pressed her soft white hand into his strong ones. They looked at the priest who now commenced the ceremony.

_"Do you, Onodera Miya, take Nakano Rui as your lawfully wedded husband?" the aged priest asked. _

_ "I do." She responded with a sweet smile. _

_ "Do you, Nakano Rui, take Onodera Miya as your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_ "Yes, I do." He breathed out._

_ "Very well. If there are any objections to this marriage, please speak now." _

"DAMN RIGHT THERE ARE OBJECTIONS!" a male voice roared and the crew stopped their filming to look at the angry voice. The couple looked behind them with surprise and their eyes widened to a plate size at the familiar face. Ren and Kyoko pressed their lips tightly together and stared at the male.

"Fuwa Sho." Ren said curtly while glaring at the blonde teen. The said teen stomped all the way to the two, and he proceeded to rip Kyoko from her boyfriend's hands. She gaped at this action and started to fume before calming herself then staring at the teen with no sign of any emotion.

"Don't touch her, you damn dog!" Sho barked at the handsome actor. Ren arched a brow and looked at his girlfriend who shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Fuwa?" Ren asked politely. Sho snorted and glared at him.

"To tell you what mine is mine!" he growled. The two just sigh and rub their temples.

"Shotaro," the said person glared at the name," I am not yours. I am no one's." she glared at him. He scoffed and turned to look at her.

"You are mine since day one; you know you want me too." He grabbed a piece of her hair but was smacked in the hand. He let go of the strands in surprise.

"I do not or ever will want you. Yes, I loved you," he grinned triumphantly," but no more." His face fell." I love only one man in this room." She walked to her boyfriend." And they are Hizuri Kuon and Tsuruga Ren." Ren widened his eyes at this. Sho arches a brow, and his face is painted with confusion.

"Huh, you said two people. Which one is it?" Sho asked demandingly. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"This man right here is the one I love." She looked into his brown eyes with love and affection. Ren just smiled and gripped her hand tighter. Sho widened his eyes; his expression went from surprised to furious. _She never looked at me like that. She never spoke to me like that. _He clenched his fists and punched Ren square in the jaw. Ren faltered a bit but did not fall. Kyoko gasped and immediately checked for any swelling. Ren kept a straight face since Sho's punches were like a child's compared to his previous experiences. Kyoko carefully touched his swelling spot with feather-light touches and her cool fingertips.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. He looked at her with a smile of reassurance.

"Of course, love." He said sweetly, and Kyoko blushed like mad. He grabbed her hands from his face then held them in his hand. He faced Sho with superiority radiating from him. Even Sho started to tremble at the terrifying aura. He struggled to get words out, but he still did.

"W-what?" Sho asked and mentally winced at his stuttering.

"Fuwa, I will say this once and one time only. I do not want to waste my time on something like you." Sho knit his brows in frustration but Ren continued." I love Kyoko. She loves me. You are chasing after nothing. She will never be yours until she says so. Until then, do us a favor and back the hell off." Ren finished with a glare. Kyoko's eyes softened and gave his hand a light squeeze. He went back to his Tsuruga Ren mask and flashed one of his **get-out-of-my-face-now **smiles. Sho clenched his fists and stared at Kyoko.

"Do you **really** love this man?" He asked in an almost whisper. Kyoko's eyes softened.

"Yes. I do." She whispered and looked at Sho with a little bit of sympathy. _I guess I have matured a bit._ Sho looked at Kyoko for any uncertainty in her eyes, then, when he found none, he turned to his exgirlfriend's boyfriend.

"If I **ever** see **any kind** of scandal, you best hope to keep your eyes open when you sleep, Tsuruga Ren." Ren looked straight into the teen's eyes.

"Kill me if that ever happens, Fuwa Sho." The said person nodded his head in agreement. He then stalked out of the mansion with the tremendous feeling of defeat. _Maybe I should have some of the chestnut pudding that Kyoko used to get me. Ah, that sounds good._ He climbed into the car where Shoko was waiting.

"Did you get what you wanted, Sho?" He sighed and felt some tears coming to him. He hid his face in his arm and shut his eyes tightly.

"No…I let go." He whispered as Shoko pursed her lips. She started the car and began driving to his apartment where he would devour many chestnut puddings and salty foods.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyoko looked up at the actor with sorrowful eyes.

"What is it?" He asked with this soothing voice.

"I…can't get the look he gave me out of my mind. It was like a lost puppy who wanted to be loved. I never thought that I would ever be able to feel sad for Shotaro anymore." She clenched his hand. Ren widened his eyes and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"It's alright. Calm down. It's over." He smoothed out her hair while she started to calm herself down. She wiped any tear that had escaped and turned to the film crew. She bowed and Ren followed.

"I am sorry for the disturbance that I caused." Kyoko and Ren said in unison.

"It's alright! Let's get going, though." Ryuu shouted and the two nodded then got back into their place. The priest cleared his throat then the camera began rolling once again.

_"Very well. If there are no objections to this marriage, please speak now." _

_ Silence._

_ "Alright, you may now kiss the bride." _Both were very happy to do this part. Kyoko/Miya wrapped her arms around Ren's/Rui's/Kuon's neck and pressed her soft lips on his warm ones. Their lips just fit together so heavenly. It was an innocent yet passionate kiss. Kyoko felt like she was on cloud 9 and as well as sinking into Ren's passion. The kiss ended too soon for Kyoko and Ren. They would've probably stayed there all day in each other's arms if Ryuu didn't yell cut. They pulled away with a scarlet blush painted on their beautiful faces.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, get ready for the last scene." Rui said with a sad smile. Kyoko walked into her changing room and was greeted by sad smiles. They changed her into a white chiffon floor length princess style dress and got the head piece off of here and put a floral crown on top of her brown curls. She went barefoot and walked back into the church where she saw Ren in an all-black tux. She smiled as she walked into the front of the church. And there laid a gold casket. She stepped into it then closed her eyes to let the crew do the final touches. They lightly showered her with white cherry blossoms and put a single light blue rose into her hand. It stood for possibilities. The single rose represented all of the possibilities that were taken from her and would never be returned. They made her skin slightly paler than it already was. Kyoko opened her warm amber eyes and saw her Ren's chocolate ones staring down at her. She widened her eyes at the sight of his pained eyes.

"Why do you look so pained?" She quietly asked. She looked into his eyes again and found her answer.

"Ren, I am not really dead. Don't look like that." Kyoko reassured him. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"You know me too well, dear." He got up and readied himself to start the scene. Kyoko let her eyes flutter closed when she heard Ryuu call start.

_Silence was the only thing heard in the chapel. Maybe a few occasional sniffing and blowing of the nose but that was about it. A woman who lacked her usual radiance walked down the aisle with a man of equal looks. They seemed to once been full of energy and happiness but today was different. They walked up to the gold casket and bent down. They peered in and tears started to form once again at the sight. Their only daughter lay inside with a deathly pale face that could only mean one thing: death. Her once beautiful features lacked life, and her once smiling eyes were now closed behind her eyelids and long eyelashes. The woman, who was clad in a black dress, broke down crying and started stroke the hair of the girl. _

_ "Why? Why do you take away my joy? WHY?" The woman questioned. The man rubbed his partner's back with lifeless eyes. The two finally moved away from the coffin and let a younger man in a black tuxedo walk up to it. He bent down as well and kissed the forehead of the girl._

_ "Miya, beautiful Miya, why did you have to leave me so soon? It should've been I who left first." Rui whispered with tears threatening to fall. She wouldn't have wanted him to cry. He put a picture of their wedding on her side and the letters they shared on her other side. He bit his lip when he saw the light blue rose. He planted one more sweet, innocent kiss on her cold ones and got up from his kneeling position. He was focusing too much on the shell of the girl that he didn't see something. A girl that was a carbon copy of the shell of the girl but had rosy cheeks was sitting in the bench closest to the door which was located in the back. She had long brown hair that spilled to her ankles and her eyes shone with liveliness. She wore a short white kimono that had intricate gold design all over it and wore black heels. The other differences between the shell and the girl were that the girl had wings. The wings were large, soft, and white and, on top of her head, was a floating ring of gold. She could only be one thing: an angel. She smiled sadly at the man who just gave her body a kiss. _

_ "Rui," she said softly, and the said man turned around. His eyes widened at the sight. All of a sudden the room changed to a field of blue roses that ranged in different shades. Some were near white and others in a midnight blue. (_They quickly put in green screens)

_ "Miya." He breathed out and rushed to the angel who was sitting down in the middle of the field. She stood up and opened her frail arms. Once the two made contact, the man lifted her up and swung her around. They giggled and laughed and kissed. He finally set her down but still held her firmly. _

_ "How?" He asked breathlessly. She smiled sweetly and stroked his face with her right hand. _

_ "I have been granted one hour to tell you what I have wanted to say in exchange to never be reincarnated again." She stated. His eyes widened and gripped her tighter. _

_ "Why would you do that, Miya?" He stared at her with burning passion in them." It's such little time for such a big price." He embraced her even tighter to a point where Miya thought her nonexistent organs would pop out. She shook her head and snuggled into his chest._

_ "It's not. I will be helping above with affairs and such. I am now a guardian angel. It is one of the 3 highest positions. I can watch you from above and now you know I am." She gave him a chaste kiss and smiled with teary eyes._

_ "I want to watch you fall in love again-"_

_ "That could never happen! I can only think of you for the rest of my life." She shook her head. _

_ "Don't. I want you to fall in love again, have children, get a new job, and die old. I will be the one to help you reincarnate so please, love, continue on without me. Please. It's my last wish and it is what I wanted to tell you." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Rui's eyes displayed deep sadness and uncertainty. _

_ "What if I never find love again?" Rui asked with a bit of hope. She clutched his jacket with iron grip._

_ "Please, Rui, please find love. It may never be like ours but at least find some happiness." She pleaded again. They looked at each other for what seemed and eternity until Rui finally shut his eyes._

_ "Fine. If that is your wish, I will follow it. But know that I love you more than anything." He gave her one more searing, passionate kiss before she started to seem to fade. They pulled away in surprise and looked at her body. She smiled sadly and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_ "Goodbye, Nakano Rui." He gave her a squeeze before her hand disappeared._

_ "Goodbye, Nakano Miya." They shared one more kiss before she disappeared into the thin air. Rui finally let one tear slide down his cheek as he got transported back to the chapel. He finally realized he was staring at nothing when Ami shook him. He quickly wiped the tear and looked up with a pained smile._

_ "I love you." _

"AND, C-CUT!" Ryuu hollered. Many tissues were used and many sniffles were heard. Kyoko herself was crying a bit. She ran into Ren's arms and cried. He chuckled and smoothed out her hair.

"Why are you crying, Kyoko?" She hugged him tighter.

"Because, it's the end of the movie!" she cried a little more. He lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on the forehead which she proceeded to blush.

"It is, but we have more movies to come." She smiled and nodded. She pulled out of his embrace to bow to the crew.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR GUIDANCE!" She shouted with happiness. They chuckled and said the same. She skipped to her dressing room where she dressed in her regular clothes and met Ren outside.

"Hi." She said as she grabbed his hand. He kissed her hand and greeted her as well. She giggled and they walked out of the mansion together. He drove her home after a long day on set. He had one more photo shoot which she begged to go with him.

"But, Ren, if you can did the same as I did today and still work more, I should come with you as well!" was her argument. He just smiled and said "No" the whole time. She finally surrendered and went inside to go to bed. He happily drove off to his appointment with the feeling of victory.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The movie was a big success and made the two even more famous separately and as a couple. The movie replayed on the big screen and on TV many times. Kyoko managed to get a wide range of roles. It was an understatement to say the two were happy. They were ecstatic with their lives. Kyoko moved in with Ren after 6 months of dating. It took much persuading from Ren, but she finally gave in. After another 6 months of dating, something else happened. They were at an interview.

"Um, I would like to share something." Ren suddenly said. Instantly everyone snapped their heads to the actor and asked what. He glanced at Kyoko who gave him a nod.

"I would like to reveal my new name." he breathed in and out." My name is Hizuri Kuon." Even the grasshoppers stopped chirping.

"W-what?" The host stammered.

"I am the son of Hizuri Julie and Hizuri Kuu." He began his story and everything was in an uproar for a full month until it died down. He was known as a Hizuri from then on. Not long after he finally got the courage to do one last thing. It was December 24th and they were admiring the snow at the lodge that Ren rented. She was outside drinking a cup of hot cocoa when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She twisted around and gave a happy kiss to her captor.

"Kyoko, I love you." She blushed like a tomato.

"I love you, too, Ren." He gave her a passionate kiss before doing an action that amazed her.

He got on one knee.

He took out a red velvet box.

He opened the lid.

And revealed a simple diamond ring.

She gasped and he said the words.

"Kyoko, I will love you until the end of my days. I will think of you on my death bed. And I will kiss you until I cannot physically do it anymore. So please, marry me." He said with a sweet smile. She squealed and tackled the actor.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" They shared a long kiss on the stroke of midnight.

And like any other fairytale, they lived happily ever after.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Maegie note: I would like to thank all of you. I love you all. I wish I could meet you all and give you a hug. But since I cannot this is my gift. As a special gift, I will have an epilogue so watch out for it!  
>THANK YOU, MINNA-SAN, AND LONG LIVE SKIP BEAT.<strong>


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

**So, I lied in my last disclaimer. It isn't the last one because it wasn't the last chapter. Wow. I'm stupid. Anyways, this is my REAL last disclaimer. **

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

The setting was on a beach in Los Angeles. The beach house was painted yellow with white window frames. Out on the porch were several pots of green, healthy plants that thrived with life and color. Some had flowers and some didn't. A woman with brown hair that was slightly graying and was pulled into an elegant, tight bun was tending to one of the pots with a pink flower. Her white button up shirt fluttered slightly above her blue jeans that were paired with a pair of white leather flats. She smiled tenderly at it and stood up to stretch. She went inside, and the house was decorated with simple, white furniture that still gave a home feeling. She went into her pristine kitchen and pulled out a jug of orange juice and a glass. She softly poured it and capped the jug then returned it to its former spot. She quietly drank the juice and set it down when it was halfway. She peeked out the white door and displayed a beautiful smile with pearly white teeth. She swiftly walked to a tall, looming figure and hugged it. The figure was a man with blonde hair that was starting to turn white. The woman finally let go and led the man inside their home where they sat at the dining table and discussed their day. The whole time, they held both hands that flashed a wedding ring. The man stroked the woman's smooth hand and stared at her lovingly. She smiled back and was about to kiss him when a knock was heard. She slightly giggled and got up to answer the door. Once the door was swung open, a small body zoomed into her and embraced her. The woman smiled at the figure and kissed its head.

"Hello, Mica." Her tender voice greeted, and the said person looked up with a smile.

"Hello, grandma!" Mica responded with a cheerful tone. The grandmother smiled again and then looked up at the other person.

"Good to see you, Julie." She let the little girl go to hug the other. Julie returned the hug with a little squeeze.

"You too, mom." Julie let go and walked to the man who stood up with open arms. She rushed into him and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, daddy!" She squealed; the man chuckled. The grandmother huffed then picked up Mica.

"Julie was always a daddy's girl." The grandmother said with a hmph. The man chuckled again, and Julie looked down with guilt.

"Now, now, Kyoko, don't get upset. The doctor said you shouldn't get stressed." The man comforted her.

"But, Kuon, it's true." Kyoko said. Kuon finally let go of the girl to hug his wife.

"Yes, yes." Kyoko then looked surprised and pointed at him.

"See! You don't even try to argue!" He let go and rubbed her back softly.

"That's because you won't talk to me for the day if I argue."

"Fine, you win."

"I know." Kyoko punched him slightly and walked to Julie.

"Well, it is good to see you, dear." Julie giggled and nodded then took her daughter into her arms.

"By the way, where is your husband?" Kuon asked.

"Ah, he's stuck with a friend of his who is getting married soon. Something about a guy thing." She mumbled. Kuon nodded in understanding, but Kyoko didn't. They talked a bit more before Julie was reminded of a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound and left. They watched their daughter and granddaughter leave before going back inside. Kuon grabbed Kyoko's hand and rubbed in a circular motion.

"Hmm?" Kyoko said while staring into his eyes.

"Let's go on a walk on the beach." He smiled.

"That sounds perfect." She agreed and grabbed a hat. They both set out of their small home despite of their wealth. Kuon closed the door behind them, and they both started walking on the white sand.

While they are gone, let's explore the house, shall we? Once you leave the kitchen and dining room, there is the living room with a TV and many movies. Most of which had them in it. There was a white couch with a brown coffee table then a love seat. Now when you go up the stairs, there are several baby pictures of Julie and their other child, Kuu. Kuu followed his parents' footsteps into the entertainment world while Julie stayed as an at-home mother. Many photos were taken of them throughout their years, and, once past those, we finally reach the second floor. The first bedroom was Kuu's but is now a guest bedroom. The one next to it was Julie's but is now more of work room. Down the hall is a bathroom, and farther down is the parents' master bedroom. It was complete with matching brown furniture and blue curtains. The bathroom was simple yet elegant. Then you finally reach the last room. It was overflowed with trophies, certificates, and badges. Some read with: Best Actor of the Year, Best Actress of the Year, Best Leading Role of the Year, Most Popular Woman of the Year, Cutest Celebrity Couple of the All Time, and so on. Once you exit that room and head back down, you see many photos of different weddings, and the names engraved at the bottom. Two of them said: Kanae and Yashiro then Lory and Jelly. Then when you past those, you see a blown up picture of two people. A beautiful lady in a white elegant dress with white gloves was sitting on a red velvet chair. Her hands with folded, but, instead of looking at the camera, she was looking behind her at a man. The man was handsome and clad in a black tux. He looked at the woman with loving eyes. The background was a slight floral background with an arch in the back. The two seemed to have never taken their eyes off of each other. And that is the way it was long after the photo was taken. And the bottom was engraved: Kuon and Kyoko, even through the many years, they have kept their love as sweet as anyone's first love. They are heaven's couple.

And that is what they will remain for forever

Until

They

Go

Into

That

Long

Night

**Maegie note: So, VERY short. I apologize! I hope you like the ending of "My Angel". *bows* Thank you all for being with me! And I hope you too find your angel. **


End file.
